Un Dulce Amor Vengativo
by DulceMinina
Summary: Harry Potter estaba "felizmente" casado con el exitoso Tom Riddle hasta que descubre que él le es infiel. ¿Qué pasará cuando Draco Malfoy intente detenerlo de suicidarse y le haga la propuesta más extraña e indecente de su vida? #Drarry
1. CRÓNICA DE UN MATRIMONIO SIN FUTURO

Notas de la Autora:

El último fanfic que escribí fue "Nuestra última canción" y agradezco infinitamente las muestras de afecto y apoyo que recibí a lo largo de ese proyecto que nació de un one shot para luego tomar vida propia y contar toda una historia.

Debo admitir que escribir después de ese fic otra historia resulto muy difícil, las ideas se me iban y creo que tengo por lo menos quince borradores de ideas sueltas, que ciertamente espero poder re ordenar en algo que merezca la pena ser leído.

Y en medio de ese desason creativo nació una idea que espero les guste, con mis queridos personajes de siempre - que lamentablemente no me pertenecen - así que nada más espero que lo disfruten, y al igual que con mis anteriores fic's, intentaré actualizar a diario (exceptuando los fines de semana que ya saben que desaparezco)

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

Sobre los personajes: No me pertenecen, son de la autoría de J.K Rowling a quién amo y venero xD gracias por crear una saga que me apasiona tanto.

* * *

**CRÓNICA DE UN MATRIMONIO SIN FUTURO**

Toda mi vida he sido una persona con baja autoestima, con la mirada siempre clavada en el suelo, las ropas arrugadas, el cabello alborotado y las gafas rotas parchadas con cinta adhesiva… toda mi vida he vivido dependiendo de mi esposo, dando mi vida por él, intentando hacerlo sonreír, creyendo cada una de sus historias, apoyándolo para que sea alguien mejor, viviendo bajo su sombra… no mostrándome en público para no avergonzarlo… toda mi vida… se baso en él… toda mi vida hasta hoy.

Mi nombre es Harry James Potter Evans y tengo veinte cinco años, me case con Tom Riddle hace casi siete años, él realmente me hacía feliz. Me dejaba cuidarlo y acompañarlo, me sentía dichoso de ser su novio y pocos días después su esposo. Yo un ser sin gracia, que toda su vida había vivido escondido de la gente, ocultando su fealdad… yo, finalmente había sido aceptado por un hombre maravilloso como lo era él.

Lo admito, nunca me dio un presente, nunca me llevo a comer fuera, nunca me toco después de nuestra noche de boda, nunca lo acompañe a alguna de las ceremonias que tenía con sus colegas, nunca me acompaño a hacer las compras… pero, pero sé que era por mi apariencia y lo acepte.

Acepte cada situación que se nos presento, acepte que no quiso adoptar un niño porque es un hombre ocupado y formar una familia no era parte de sus planes a corto plazo, acepte que tuviera que hacer largos viajes a Grecia, España y América porque sus negocios lo requerían; acepte que cuando volviera solo recibiera de él un frío: estoy cansado; acepte que no notara la vez que después de ahorrar todo un mes logre comprarme una camisa nueva; acepte que me pidiera que no gaste más de lo debido porque necesitaba ahorrar para comprar nuevas acciones; acepte… y me cansé de aceptar solo por verlo sereno. Él era mi mundo, mi universo, mi vida…

Lo era… hasta hoy.

Hoy fui a su oficina, quise sorprenderlo y llevarle su comida favorita, no soy diestro en la cocina pero el sacrificio de todos estos años cocinándole sus antojos bien me valió para prepararle un almuerzo gourmet… me puse mi mejor ropa, intente lidiar con mi cabello, incluso me atreví a intentar mejorar mis mal parchadas gafas con magia, no quería avergonzarlo y aún cuando no quedaron perfectas, me arriesgue, solo por poder sorprenderlo.

Y el sorprendido fui yo, debí haberlo sospechado cuando me presente en el diario el Profeta esta mañana, cuando me acerqué a recepción y pregunte por el Director General, debí haber siquiera pensado en la posibilidad de que algo no iba bien cuando la recepcionista dudo al escuchar mi respuesta sobre quién lo buscaba – su esposo, aunque preferiría que no se lo diga, quiero sorprenderlo – debí haberme dado cuenta de cómo me miraba la gente cuando me aventure hasta su despacho.

\- ¿Tom? – me sorprendió ver que no estaba tu secretaria, pero me alegro el saber que podría realmente darte una sorpresa, entre a tu despacho y todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, como te gusta. No me sentí decepcionado al notar que en tu escritorio no había una foto nuestra, sabía bien mi lugar en el momento que me case contigo. Observe toda la estancia y el lujo estaba muy bien marcado pero tú no estabas.

Vague la mirada por el recinto, y no pude reprimir el deseo de abrazar tu abrigo que se encontraba sobre el perchero… olía a ti, tu aroma de hombre estaba impregnado mezclándose con la fragancia que habitualmente usas. Me deje embriagar por ese aroma, mi cuerpo se encendió, te quería sentir… sabía que eso no ocurriría, por extraño que pareciera y desde que contrajimos nupcias te habías negado a tocarme… siempre con excusas, siempre con evasiones… y yo no lo vi… me cegué de manera tan drástica y hoy por tu causa lloro sangre.

\- Tommy… - escuche unos pasos acercándose y dos risas bien marcadas, instintivamente me escondí en el baño de tu oficina, no supe porque pero mi cabeza me indicaba que era lo más lógico que podía hacer – oh Tommy para… - a través de la puerta semi abierta los vi, tú y tu secretaria ¿Pansy Parkinsson se llamaba?, la tomabas por la cintura al tiempo que cerrabas la puerta por dentro – Tom… nos van a ver – su viperina voz se dejaba oír por toda la estancia. La arrojaste contra la pared e inmediatamente tu boca fue a parar a su clavícula, lo siguiente está de más que lo recuerde… pero conforme vi que abrías su blusa y tus manos bajaban a tu bragueta entendí todo en un segundo… no quise ver más, y aún cuando me tape los oídos y mis lagrimas caían pesadamente, no pude evitar escuchar todos esos gemidos…

Cuando acabaron vi con terror como te acercabas al baño, sabía que tras esa escena de infidelidad vendrías directo a "borrar la evidencia", entonces caí en la cuenta que me encontrarías, y sentí temor… nunca me habías levantado la mano en todo este tiempo, pero entendí en ese instante que se suponía que yo no debía saber nada de ello.

No sé si fue fortuna o no, pero al fin esa puta hizo algo útil en el instante exacto en el que ibas a abrir el baño – Tommy, ¿iremos a cenar esta noche? – fue esa simple frase que hizo que frenaras y te giraras para responder, recordé en ese instante que era un mago y saqué mi varita, me apunte a mí mismo y susurre "_invisibilia_" - ¿A dónde quieres ir? – tu voz sonaba tan cálida que tuve el impulso de golpearte, tú nunca habías sonado tan dulce conmigo.

\- Hay un nuevo restaurante "Las Brujas de Botterbuck", está cerca del caldero chorreante, qué dices si vamos – su voz dulzona me provoco arcadas.

\- Está bien, le diré a Potter que llegaré tarde – el simple hecho que menciones mi apellido me crispo los sentidos.

\- ¿Acaso ahora le das explicaciones? – ese sarcasmo lleno de malicia fue como si me clavaran una aguja en el corazón. Pero no tuve tiempo de asimilarlo, escuchar al instante tu risa exagerada fue lo que me helo la sangre y los sentidos.

\- No son explicaciones, solo no quiero tener que llegar y encontrarlo esperándome... a veces creo que es mitad perro… solo sabe esperar a su amo y mover la cola de alegría cuando me ve - ¿perro? No podía entender como podías verme de ese modo tan grotesco.

\- Entonces ponle una cadena y mándalo a la perrera… - Pankisson y tú rieron tan jubilosamente que quise asesinarlos ahí mismo – o mejor consíguete de esas correas mágicas que mandan _crucios_ cuando el perro se porta mal "malo potter, malo" – la morena empezó a canturrear.

Las lagrimas que de por si bajaban por mis mejillas empezaron a sentirse más pesadas y enormes… mi alma entera se había quebrado y mi corazón… ¿tenía corazón?

* * *

Estoy parado en el "Puente Lacerandum" observando como el río pasa por debajo, a lo lejos veo Hogwarts… mis mejores años los hice ahí, las mejores personas las conocí allí, entre ellas tú… ¿Tom cuando dejaste de amarme? ¿Me amaste? ¿Me deseaste? ¿Porqué te uniste a mi? Dijiste que me querías… recuerdo que eso dijiste en nuestro último año, que no habías sido capaz de decirlo antes… recuerdo que Ron y Hermione no estuvieron muy de acuerdo, después de todo yo apenas te conocía, recuerdo que me dijiste en seguida que nos casemos… nuestra boda fue privada, tú sin padres y yo con la única familia que tenía, Ron y Hermione.

Nuestra boda fue en privado… pero… ¿por qué casarte si no me querías?

Miro con desasosiego el lago… ¿cuántos metros separan este puente del río? ¿Se escucharía una piedra al caer? ¿Se escucharía un cuerpo al chocar en aquellas aguas?... decisiones, decisiones… todas son decisiones.

Nunca he sido valiente, siempre he sentido que tú eras él que me cuidaba… siempre te he servido, aprendí a cocinar para darte tus gustos, aprendí a usar magia doméstica solo para que te sintieras un rey… viví mi vida a través de ti… y ahora que sé que perteneces a otra… ahora que sé que soy solo un perro mal adiestrado para ti… ¿qué sentido tiene la vida?

\- ¿Vas a saltar? – me giro de inmediato al notar que alguien más está parado muy cerca de mí. Tiene el cabello casi platinado, rubio, ojos grises e imponentes, su fría mirada me asusta pero también me inquieta – Hola, te pregunte si vas a saltar – no estoy seguro de qué quiere conmigo, por lo que intentando sonar convincente logro formular algo muy parecido a un "no" – no tengo nada en contra de los suicidas, pero te sugiero que si lo vas a hacer lo pienses bien.

\- ¿Pensarlo?

\- Ya sabes no hay vuelta atrás, y estoy casi seguro que tu familia no estará muy orgullosa ni contenta de tener un miembro menos en la mesa.

\- ¿Familia?

\- Sí, ya sabes, tus padres y hermanos, si es que tienes – parece tranquilo, realmente no sé si quiere disuadirme de suicidarme o intenta que me apresure - ¿cómo te llamas?

\- Harry Potter – respondo mecánicamente

\- Bueno Harry Potter, me llamo Draco Malfoy, mi mansión está pasando el puente y la verdad me gustaría evitar que mañana salga este lugar como portada en "El Profeta" porque tú decidiste lanzarte – parece incomodo – así que te agradecería que si lo vas a hacer sea en otro sitio, créeme que ya he pasado por esta situación y sé que es muy incomodo para mi madre tener que responder cosas como que no hemos visto nada o que no hemos oído nada… los aurores no siempre creen nuestras declaraciones y lidiar con su presencia en nuestra casa es realmente molesto – lo ultimo lo dice al tiempo que hace una extraña mueca que bien se podría interpretar como asco – entonces… ¿piensas saltar?

\- ¿eh?

\- ¿No sabes decir otra cosa que no sean monosílabos?

\- Esto… disculpa, no pensaba saltar, solo… estaba admirando el panorama – en seguida recuerdo que tengo los ojos hinchados y las mangas de la camisa totalmente manchadas de la mucosidad de mi nariz, debe estar completamente roja y mi voz… mi voz debe sonar lamentable

\- ¿Mal día? – me dice al tiempo que parece examinarme

\- Algo… - me encojo de hombros he intento esbozar una sonrisa

\- No suelo hacer esto… - parece dudar pero asiente al instante siguiente - ¿quieres venir a mi casa? Es la hora de la cena y hoy mis padres se han ido a una reunión, presumo que llegaran dentro de muchas horas – la invitación me ha tomado por sorpresa y aunque parezca mentira estoy considerando la posibilidad de aceptar, creo que me siento tan vacío que al más leve gesto amable que pueda recibir me inclino a considerarlo sin mayor temor.

\- Lo siento, no puedo – debo ser objetivo, él es un extraño, no me conoce y ya me han hecho suficiente daño por hoy – agradezco tu gentil ofrecimiento, pero es mejor que me marche – hago un leve asentimiento de cabeza y me giro dispuesto a desaparecer.

\- Espera… - su mano toca mi brazo imposibilitando que me concentre lo suficiente para desaparecer – cuéntame – su mirada preocupada me perturba.

\- ¿Qué te cuente?

\- Qué te sucede… no me digas que no te sucede nada, lo he visto, aunque no lo hallas notado llevo bastante tiempo parado en el otro lado del puente y te he observado, haz estado llorando amargamente, entonces… ¿qué te sucede?

\- ¿Por qué debería contarle a un extraño lo que me pasa?

\- No hay ninguna razón válida, pero si vas a ir a suicidarte por lo menos quiero saber tu historia, soy un Slytherin y el dominio de la información es nuestro deseo más oculto

\- Así que solo quieres obtener algo de mí para tu beneficio personal…

\- Agradece que soy sincero

Y ante esa muestra de egocentrismo puro no puedo evitar reírme de él, sí, es la primera vez que río de este modo creo en los últimos ocho años… - estoy intentando tomar esto del mejor modo Potter pero realmente que se burlen de mí no resulta educado ni agradable – el ceño fruncido que me lanza me causa aún más gracia pero intento disimularlo, después de todo este egocéntrico rubio no merece tal muestra de mala educación.

\- Perdona, no me he querido reír de ti… es solo que bueno me parece divertida tu forma tan… quiero decir que tienes una gran autoestima – sonrió intentando relajar la situación.

\- Lo que digas Potter – parece que su mal humor no ha disminuido – entonces ¿bienes o no? – admito que hasta hace unos segundos he estado realmente decidido a irme a otro lugar a pensar sobre lo pobre de mi vida. Pero… bueno que caso tiene, al final y aunque no quiera admitirlo había considerado realmente en acabar con mi existencia, sí este es un rubio demente que solo intenta llevarme a su guarida para destriparme nada pierdo… al fin el resultado sería el mismo. Aunque algo me dice que no es un asesino en serie.

\- Vale, Sr. Malfoy, aceptaré ir con usted – después de ello solo ha asentido, creo que ese leve gesto con la cabeza fue más para sí mismo que para mí. Pero bueno ha empezado a caminar en dirección al norte y yo me he limitado a seguirle los pasos.

Ahora que lo observo bien, Malfoy tiene un buen porte, ¿dijo que tenía una mansión no? Su familia debe ser adinerada, aunque no logro ver sus manos pues están ocultas bajo esa capa negra, por lo poco que he visto de su rostro, no deben tener ninguna imperfección, a lo mucho debe realizar trabajos de oficina, y eso si es que labora en algo. Su mirada es penetrante, pareciera que lo analizara todo pero a la vez parece gentil, y esos cabellos rubios sí que deslumbran pese a la poca iluminación a estar horas, realmente me doy cuenta que es un joven atractivo. ¿Tendrá esposa? ¿Será feliz? Extraño a Tom… sé que me ha hecho daño, que ha buscado refugio en los brazos de otra, pero mi corazón aún le ama… una lagrima empieza a rodar por mi mejilla… duele – hemos llegado… ¿Qué sucede? – acabo de notar que Malfoy estaba a mi lado, mis pensamientos han vagado tan lejanamente a recordar mi vida de casado que a penas y sé donde estamos.

\- Disculpa – intenta borrar sutilmente las lágrimas con mis viejas y sucias mangas – no pasa nada… ¿esta es tu casa? – definir lo que tengo frente a mi es difícil, la mansión Malfoy es como un palacio, que se encuentra a una distancia prudente de la puerta de ingreso, los jardines que deberé cruzar para llegar hasta la puerta principal se ven hermosos a la luz de la luna. Rosas, margaritas, flores de cerezo… y un sinfín de flores que no conozco pero que resplandecen en medio de la noche.

\- Bienvenido a mi mansión – Malfoy me mira solemne casi orgulloso, creo que realmente ama este lugar y no puedo pensar en nadie que no ame vivir aquí – pasemos – dicho esto lo sigo tras el sendero al tiempo que mis ojos divisan a cada lado del camino flores multicolores; el espectáculo de olores y colores es impresionante – este es el jardín de mi madre, cada flor es su adoración, y cada una simboliza algo en su vida.

\- ¿Cómo un recuerdo? – en nuestra casa nunca hubo flores, Tom siempre alego que las odiaba, que traían gérmenes y enfermedades… ¿alguna vez habrá pensado que para mí no eran horribles? Cuánto he deseado con que me regalen un clavel blanco o un girasol, si los girasoles son tan coloridos.

\- Algo así, la verdad que no conozco mucho de sus significados, pues madre es muy reservada con ello, pero te puedo decir que esas rosas rojas de allí fueron plantadas en honor a la primera cita de mis padres, y esos lirios azules que ves a lo lejos fueron por mi nacimiento – he notado que Malfoy parece muy relajado cuando me cuenta cosas como estas, su fría mirada parece volverse más tierna, aunque profunda pero ahí calidez en sus ojos. Envidio lo feliz que se ve en este instante… yo también hubiera querido tener un jardín donde depositar mis recuerdos para que mi futuro hijo o hija se maravillara como él, ¡Tom que estúpido haz sido tirando nuestro amor por la borda! – en fin Potter… sigamos o la madrugada caerá sobre nosotros y la cena se echará a perder – diciendo esto se ha girado y ha seguido su rumbo hacia la mansión, yo aunque no queriendo dejar ese fantástico lugar lleno de recuerdos ajenos, me decido en acompañarle.

* * *

\- Amo Malfoy, Señor, ¿su amigo también cenará, señor?

\- Es correcto Tholav, pero no es mi amigo, solo un conocido – en casa nunca tuvimos un elfo, aunque me hubiera gustado tener uno para que me ayude Tom nunca accedió a mis sugerencias, en ese entonces pensaba que era porque le gustaba viéndome ser hacendoso y cuidando yo solo de él, ahora noto que todo era una completa farsa y que solo quería un empleado y no un marido – entonces Potter, mientras preparan la cena, vamos a la sala y me explicas que te sucede – la verdad aún me debato entre decirle o no, ya bastante he escuchado hoy sobre las burlas hacia mi persona, ¿Por qué dejar que alguien más se ría de mi desgracia? Malfoy no parece mala persona, pero… aún no lo conozco, ¿esto es dable? – sígueme Potter, no te voy a cortar en pedacitos ni a cruciar… al menos no ahora – debe haber notado mi cara de espanto ante su comentario porque ha empezado a reír, supongo o tengo la leve sospecha que esto se debe a mi poca educada manera de actuar hace unos minutos. Asiento y camino nuevamente tras de sí, esto de andar cual si fuera su sombra se está volviendo común entre nosotros.

Lo sigo por un amplio pasillo adornado de cuadros de lo que creo serán sus antepasados; la mayoría tienen la piel tan blanca como la de él, todos con la nariz respingada y alguno que otro me observa con desagrado… tal parece que ni siquiera para los retratos soy alguien digno de observar.

Nos detenemos frente a una habitación sin puerta, alcanzo a ver unos sofás negros; acabo de notar que Draco es más alto que yo… justo igual que Tom, ¿por qué no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza? – Después de ti – indica Malfoy, al tiempo que se hace a un lado para dejarme pasar, algo temeroso me adentro en esa nueva estancia. Para mi sorpresa resulta bastante acogedora, es grande como cada presumo deben ser cada uno de los cuartos de esta casa, pero la decoración barroca en contraste con los muebles minimalistas dan la sensación de paz y tranquilidad – siéntate donde desees – casi mecánicamente me dejo caer sobre el sofá más cercano; de pronto siento como si todo mi cuerpo me estuviera diciendo que es justo lo que necesitaba, un poco de confort – bueno Potter… entonces, ¿cuál es tu historia? – Malfoy se sienta frente a mí, es sorprendente como hasta para esa simple acción muestra refinamiento y educación, tan elegante y gallardo… nacido en cuna de ricos no cabe duda.

\- No hay nada que contar – sé que llegados a este punto y con lo buen anfitrión que ha sido, merecería saber lo que tanto le inquieta, pero en honor a la verdad, no me hace gracia alguna de explicarle la pobre sombra del ser humano que fui.

\- Vamos Potter, todos tienen una historia – su sonrisa casi de complicidad me aturde.

\- ¿Cuál es la tuya? – no puedo evitar reprimir la pregunta, creo que lo he dicho tan rápido y sin pensar que casi a sonado descortés – lo siento… no he querido ser indiscreto – bajo la mirada totalmente avergonzado.

\- Me llamo Draco Lucius Malfoy Black y sí, nací en cuna de oro – su voz suena divertida, y aún cuando sé que no está enojado, no puedo levantar la cabeza, es tan bochornoso haber sido tan imprudente – soy hijo único y de sangre pura; y aunque sé que muchos magos y brujas de ese linaje tienden a ver con cierta inferioridad a los demás, mi familia ha sabido cambiar de parecer con el paso del tiempo y los años, aunque mi padre aún por momentos se resiste a ser totalmente inclusivo… - el silencio que le sigue a esa confesión me hace sentir incómodo por lo que no puedo evitar alzar la mirada para ver que le ha sucedido, pero al instante siguiente me encuentro con unos ojos grises que miran con curiosidad – estudie en Hogwarts y fue Slytherin, bueno toda mi familia lo ha sido, generaciones tras generaciones… - noto su mirada como cambias de gris a un tono más oscuro, ¿tristeza? - mi padre es dueño de muchas empresas y espera que yo asuma la presidencia de las mismas en muy corto tiempo… pero dígamos que yo tengo otros pasatiempos – su mirada se centra en el fuego que hay encendido en la chimenea – y esa es mi historia Potter… ahora podré tener el honor de escuchar la ¿tuya? – esos ojos grises vuelven a clavarse en mí. Me pierdo en ellos y no puedo evitar su mirada, es como si me absorbiera el alma…

\- De acuerdo – casi como si hubiera bebido de pronto _veritaserum_ empiezo con mi relato, intento resumir ocho años de relación en algo que no suene tan dramático, pero conforme escucho mi propia voz contando una triste verdad, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y casi hipando continuo con mi historia.

Draco no me ha quitado los ojos de encima en ningún momento, aún no logro determinar si la manera en que me mira es con pena, decepción o indignación – y entonces los vi tener sexo a Parkinsson y a mi marido – mis puños se cierran fuertemente sobre mis muslos… me siento tan cansado y roto – después de ello se fueron a cenar y finalmente pude salir – me tiende un pañuelo que saco de un bolsillo en el interior de su capa; lo tomo y noto que mis manos tiemblan, intento limpiarme al tiempo que escucho su parsimoniosa voz.

\- Es por eso que pensaste que la mejor salida era el suicidio, ¿verdad? – es cauteloso, sé que no quiere alarmarme con esa palabra, pero llegados a este punto esconder algo estaría de más por lo que asiento levemente mientras me quito las gafas intentando con ello esconder vagamente el rubor en mis mejillas producto de la vergüenza – y porqué irte… quiero decir, él fue quién hizo mal, por lo que sé, tú eres el que se sacrifico todo el tiempo – la verdad no lo había considerado de ese modo, pero no respondo – no sería mejor que le dieras un poco de su propia pócima – por primera vez alzo el rostro y lo miro sin comprender que intenta decirme – Potter, eres un gryffindor y no te ofendas, pero los de tu casa no tienen mucha imaginación – su sonrisa de superioridad me toma desprevenido – véngate Potter, hazle pagar por cada una de sus acciones – el brillo en sus ojos me perturba pero no me asusta – Potter haz que Tom Riddle se arrepienta de todo lo que te hizo, haz que desee que estuvieras de nuevo en su vida.

\- Malfoy no te entiendo… como yo podría hacerle eso a mi marido – el miedo me recorre el cuerpo del solo imaginar que yo pudiera lastimar a alguien, ¿acaso Malfoy espera que lo asesine? – yo… yo no podría lastimarlo… yo…

\- No seas idiota Potter – se recuesta en el sofá y me observa divertido – véngate pero con inteligencia, haz que viva cada cosa que te hizo, desenmascáralo… por lo que me cuentas él tiene a alguien, haz que se separen, si es dueño del Profeta, desenmascáralo, haz que todo el mundo conozca quien es el verdadero Tom Riddle, y créeme, entonces te sentirás mejor – sonríe con autosuficiencia

\- Pero… pero yo – dudo, ahora que lo medito, cada que pienso en esa zorra sobre Tom las ganas de asesinarla me asaltan, quiero destruirla… pero no me atrevo, yo nunca he hecho daño a nadie y…

\- Te ayudare - ¿perdón? ¿Qué ha dicho este tipo? – no me mal entiendas ¿de acuerdo? Pero ahora mismo no tengo nada mejor que hacer y en honor a la verdad escuchar lo mal que se ha portado ese marido tuyo solo causa en mi sentimiento muy negativos, y la verdad que desde la escuela no he tenido una distracción de este tipo – se para y se sienta a mi lado – vamos Potter, yo con mi inteligencia y tu… - me mira dudoso, como si intentara encontrar algo en mi – con lo que tienes, podremos desenmascararlo – no estoy seguro a que se refiere con "lo que tengo" – Potter él no te ama, y créeme si te suicidas le importara muy poco, que tal si en vez de darle el gusto de desaparecer, mejor lo enfrentas

\- Pero yo… no sabría como

\- Para eso me tienes a mí, Potter yo soy un genio, solo déjate guiar y tendremos la victoria asegurada – su rostro se acerca al mío, me mira con intensidad – Potter, en mis manos lograras tenerlo a tus pies – la sonrisa de superioridad y esa mirada logran convencerme.

\- Tom pagará por esto – asiento, intentando sonar convincente

\- Lo lograremos

* * *

_Viernes 10 de Mayo del 2015_

_HARRY POTTER SE SUICIDA EN MEDIO DE LA LOCURA_

_Esta mañana el Departamento de Cobertura de Accidentes Ocasionales recibió la llamada anónima de un mago que sobrevolada el rio Odyssea, al parecer un hombre no identificado habría saltado del puente al tiempo que gritaba incoherencias. El mago no quiso identificarse alegando que prefería no ser involucrado en las declaraciones._

_Algunas brujas que viven cerca al río indicaron que hace unos días vieron pasar a una persona con la descripción del suicida por el pueblo – Era muy extraño, no hablaba y miraba a todos con desconfianza – indica Madame Rowllet, una anciana bruja pobladora del lugar – llevaba una camisa gastada, parecía que hubiera sido gris, aunque no estoy seguro pues tenía manchas de lodo impregnado por todo el cuerpo – señala el menor que identificaremos como S.T.V de quince años que lo vio también merodeando por el lugar._

_Al parecer y tras las investigaciones dadas por el Departamento de Cobertura de Accidentes Ocasionales, el suicida estaría identificado como Harry James Potter Evans, quién era el esposo de nuestro actual Director General Tom Riddle, estuvo desaparecido desde hace tres días; su esposo el Sr. Riddle no lo reporto como no habido dado que pensó que se había ido de viaje con sus amigos. Grande fue su sorpresa al recibir esta mañana a dos aurores en su domicilio que le pedían identificara la camisa del suicida ya que por la profundidad del río no pudieron recuperar su cuerpo._

_En comunicación vía Red Flu con el Sr. Riddle están fueron sus declaraciones: "Mi esposo no se encontraba bien mentalmente, no era como si estuviera al borde de la locura, pero ocasionalmente perdía el juicio, no lo ingrese a San Mungo pues no quería tenerlo encerrado en una fría habitación; es una pena que justo esta semana que creí que se encontraba mejor haya sucedido esto"_

_Actualmente el Sr. Riddle se encuentra gestionando todo lo concerniente a su difunto esposo, esta periodista puede dar fe del profundo pesar de nuestro Director General. Nuestro sincero pésame para el Sr. Riddle y que Merlín ampare la joven alma de su fallecido esposo demente._

_Informo: Rita Skeeter_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¿Les gusto? una escritora se alimenta de sus comentarios, sean buenos o sean malos - siempre con respeto - todo es bienvenido.

"Un Dulce Amor Vengativo" aún tiene muchas cosas que contar y yo espero recibir muchos comentarios de su parte.

Un fuerte abrazo y nos leemos en el sgte. cap

DulceMinina


	2. COMPLOT EN LA PASARELA

**Notas de la Autora:**

Para mi el primer review siempre es el más emocionante, por eso mi agradecimiento público para -chan quién me inspiro en este capítulo.

Gracias por leerme :) bella. Espero que tú y todos quiénes leen este fic disfruten tanto de la lectura como yo por haberlo escrito.

* * *

Aclaraciones: Todos los hechizos que aparecen en este capítulo han sido inventados por mí persona y se encuentran en latín.

* * *

**COMPLOT EN LA PASARELA**

\- Buenas noches brujas y magos, estamos muy emocionados de que nos estén acompañando este día. Y estamos aún más emocionados de tener la oportunidad de mostrarles nuestra hermosa colección "No Obliviate" by Blaise Zabini del 2015 – la sala se lleno de aplausos tras la animada presentación del animador – Esta noche nuestro diseñador se ha inspirado en la elegancia minimalista y las ha plasmado en trajes únicos que resalten la belleza y el buen gusto de quién los porte. Por lo que y sin mayores preámbulos vamos a dar inicio a una noche de llena de glamour – Zacarias Smith estiro el brazo derecho hacia la pasarela, dando de este modo por inaugurada la gran noche de la "Zabini &amp; Malfoy Fashion House".

El gran salón del hotel "Elegance Fecit Magica" se encontraba a oscuras iluminado únicamente por el techo que había sido convertido en un cielo estrellado y la gran pasarela roja ubicada en el medio del salón. A cada lado los asistentes se encontraban observando con genuino asombro el lanzamiento de la nueva línea de ropa para magos y brujas que el diseñador Zabini había creado para la temporada de otoño 2015.

Capas oscuras ondulaban en el medio de la sala, modelos masculinos y femeninos seleccionados especialmente por Draco Malfoy modelaban lo que se convertiría en lo último en tendencia fashionista mágica. Brujas con sombreros de diseños únicos, magos de cuerpos delgados y esbeltos se detenían por momentos para que los fotógrafos pudieran hacer su trabajo, las luces preparadas por el equipo de iluminación y los juegos artificiales creados por pura magia para darle un toque extravagante a esa noche se dejaban ver en lo alto del cielo mágico.

\- Gran trabajo – un moreno susurro al hijo mejor de los Malfoy que se encontraba en la zona VIP – todos están encantados y mi personal especial me informa que las críticas son muy positivas. Los diseños de Blaise están siendo bien recibidos, se garantiza un éxito rotundo.

El rubio giro levemente hacia su interlocutor con una sonrisa complacida y en un casi inaudible susurro pregunto - ¿Él ya está listo?

\- Está un poco nervioso pero me dijo que te dijera "Carpe Diem", ¿eso tiene algún sentido para ti? – Draco sonrió más ampliamente a lo que el moreno de devolvió una mirada interrogante.

\- Eso Theodore, significa que las acciones de "Zabini &amp; Malfoy Fashion House" llegaran a las nubes – Nott lo miro aún con desconcierto pero asintió, si su jefe y amigo estaba tan confiado entonces todo iría bien.

\- Y ahora público asistente, es un honor presentarles al nuevo modelo de nuestra casa, él es francés y será desde hoy la imagen de "Zabini &amp; Malfoy Fashion House" con ustedes ¡Armand Louis François! – la melodía de fondo se detuvo y cambio a una mucho más fuerte, Draco miró complacido cuando un joven de test morena, cabellos rubios y ojos color café se paro en medio de la pasarela.

La reacción fue inmediata, periodistas del mundo de la moda empezaron a escribir rápidamente en sus pergaminos, algunas brujas del medio parecían haber dejado de respirar. Era como si el tiempo para todo el mundo mágico se hubiera detenido.

Armand poseía una mirada serena pero profunda, labios seductores que no dudaron en sonreír para la cámara de un enérgico Colin Creevy. Llevaba una capa negra que no dudo en desabrochar dejando ver la blanca y ceñida camisa que llevaba debajo.

Después de unos minutos haciendo toda clase de poses para el deleite de los asistentes, Armand se giró y empezó su camino de retorno tras el escenario, llevando la capa finamente doblada en su brazo derecho, dejando con ello entre ver su perfecta y moldeada figura.

Conforme Armand se internaba tras el escenario Malfoy clavo su vista en un moreno al otro lado de la pasarela. El susodicho se encontraba sentado gallardamente junto a otra morena, a penas y habían observado la pasarela, parecían más interesados en susurrarse mutuamente. Draco chasqueo la lengua con frustración y aún sin dejar de mirarlo se levanto y se dirigió rumbo a la parte posterior del escenario.

* * *

\- ¡Armand felicidades! – Draco se acerco al francés portando un ramo de rosas rojas que le entregó – fuiste la sensación allá afuera y tenemos a todos los medios del mundo mágico hablando sobre ti, con esto nuestras ventas están garantizadas – el de ojos color plata sonrió complacido al tiempo que le extendía la mano para estrecharla.

François devolvió al gesto para luego proceder a oler el aroma de su regalo - ¿Lo logramos? – Pregunto algo dudoso -¿crees realmente que nos fue bien?

\- Bueno el resultado con respecto al otro asunto – bajo la voz – no fue del todo bueno, pero no te preocupes tengo un plan.

\- ¡Armand estuviste exquisito allá afuera! – un moreno de capa verde musgo se acerco sonriente – en definitiva eres mi hombre ideal – el francés solo atino a sonrojarse ante el comentario – todo en ti luce fabuloso, ¡oh Draco gracias por traerlo! – sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a abrazar al Slytherin a su lado que ante el gesto intento deshacerse de su amigo.

\- Blaise ¡para! – Armand rió ante la escena mientras Draco luchaba con el moreno.

\- Sr. Malfoy – Theodore Nott se acercó al trío – sobre el asunto… - bajo un poco la voz para que solo Draco lo escuchara – tengo noticias – Ambos rubios se miraron cómplices al tiempo que Malfoy finalmente se deshacía de su amigo y se retiraba unas pasos más allá a fin de poder conversar en privacidad.

\- Dime Theo que sucede

\- "El Profeta" quiere entrevistar al Sr. François

\- ¿Quién es el periodista encargado?

\- Rita Skeeter

\- ¿Esa bruja que sabe de moda? – Malfoy frunció los labios totalmente en desaprobación.

\- Al parecer quiere obtener una exclusiva sobre su vida

\- Ya veo que no está interesada en lo más mínimo sobre los diseños… hablaré con Armand, hasta entonces que relaciones públicas no de una respuesta.

\- Entendido.

\- Y Theo… - el rubio lo miró indeciso, pero finalmente asintiendo para sí se aventuro a preguntar - ¿Qué tenemos sobre Riddle?

\- Irá a cenar con la Srta. Parkinson.

\- Theo, somos amigos deja las formalidades que estamos en confianza – el moreno lo miro un poco avergonzado pero asintió.

\- Irá a cenar con Pansy, no parece interesado en nada más

\- Así que es un hueso duro de roer

\- Como intuí que esta información no sería de su agrado… - ante la mirada de desaprobación que le lanzó Draco se corrigió – de tu agrado… - le costaba ver a Malfoy como su amigo cuando se trataba de trabajo – averigüe que el viernes dará una cena de beneficencia, el tenedor esta 5000 galeones, es en pro de los magos retirados – Draco rodó los ojos – "El Profeta" espera con ello exonerarse de sus impuestos y ya conseguí invitaciones para Blaise y para ti, para cada uno son invitaciones dobles por lo que si gustas puedes llevar a Armand – Draco sonrío complacido ante tal muestra de pro actividad que no era raro en Nott. Asintió satisfecho al tiempo que recibía las tarjetas y las escondía en el bolsillo interno de su capa.

Después de felicitar y agradecer a Nott por su trabajo regreso hacia donde estaba Zabini y François, quiénes al parecer se reían de algo que había dicho recientemente el primero – Armand – llamó tranquilamente Draco, a lo que el susodicho voltio sonriente.

\- ¿Qué paso jefe? – hacia unos días atrás el francés había decidido que era el mejor modo de llamar al rubio - ¿todo bien?

\- Sí – confirmo Malfoy – solo negocios… por cierto Blaise hemos sido invitados a la cena de beneficencia que está organizando "El Profeta"

\- La verdad no me anima nada el ir – admitió el moreno al tiempo que chasqueaba la lengua – tener que aguantar tu egocentrismo toda la velada… la verdad no se me apetece – el rubio frunció el ceño claramente indignada a lo que el moreno agrego rápidamente – quiero decir… que no se me apetece que los demás se sientan opacados por tu denotada humildad… y que yo… es decir

\- Para tu información Zabini – el rubio lo interrumpió aún incomodo – no pensaba ir contigo sino con Armand – se giro a mirar al francés – sería una buena oportunidad… - casi siseo cómplice – para que todos te conozcan… ¿si me entiendes? Como nueva imagen de la empresa sería una buena oportunidad para que luzcas los diseños de Blaise – le guiño un ojo – entonces Armand ¿vienes?

\- Es todo un honor jefe, en definitiva lo acompañare – sonrió ampliamente.

Zabini observaba la escena sintiéndose totalmente ajeno a esa complicidad que ese par había creado. En parte debía admitir que sentía una especie de celos por la situación, celos que se habían estado formando desde hacía semanas, para ser exactos desde que Draco un día se había presentado en su estudio con Armand, alego por aquel entonces que había encontrado a la nueva figura de su marca.

Para aquel entonces el moreno debía reconocer que el mismo había quedado embelesado con ese francés, sexy y sensual por fuera y noble y sincero por dentro. Él mismo no podía creer como alguien tan atractivo tenía una personalidad tan diferente a la que mostraba en el exterior. Incluso debía admitir que había intentado seducirlo pero François se había comportado como todo un caballero y aunque sutil le había dejado en claro que solo lo veía como un buen amigo.

Fue entonces cuando noto esa marcada complicidad que tenía el francés con su mejor amigo, era como si ellos dos hubiesen creado su propia forma de comunicarse, bastaba una mirada para que cada uno entendiera a que se refería el otro. Draco parecía haberse vuelto otra persona por ese rubio, y lo peor era que no podía reclamarle nada porque de hacerlo corría el riesgo que Malfoy volviera a ser el tipo frío que él mismo había intentado desaparecer.

¿Estaban juntos? No estaba seguro… se lo había preguntado muchas veces al rubio y en cada ocasión este se había negado – Blaise, solo es un trabajador más, si le doy un trato especial es porque es la nueva cara de la empresa, lo demás son imaginaciones tuyas – no había pruebas de que tuvieran un romance o un simple affaire… ¿entonces que era? Fuera lo que fuera, ese par era muy unido, y él se sentía celoso de ello, ¿perdería a su mejor amigo?

\- Blaise aquí están tus invitaciones, puedes ir con quién desees, creo que sería bueno para la empresa – Draco le extendió las tarjetas

\- ¿Y si voy con Theo? – soltó sin pensárselo dos veces, después de todo después de Draco, Nott era su segundo mejor amigo

\- Por mí no habrá problema, pero sería mejor que se lo preguntes tu mismo - Y con esto el Malfoy dio por concluida la conversación.

Después de aquello Draco espero que Zabini y François se cambiaran a fin de poder ir a cenar los cuatro, incluido Nott, para festejar el lanzamiento de la nueva línea y lo buenos resultados que habían obtenido.

Llevaba por lo menos quince minutos de pie a las afueras de los vestidores cuando el francés se acerco en un atuendo más casual, con pantalones de vestir ajustados, una camisa azul marino que acentuaba su cabellera y una casaca de cuero negra.

\- ¿Otra vez con tu afán de vestir como muggle? – señalo medio divertido pero con el rostro claramente de desaprobación.

\- Jefe, ya sabe que es como me siento más cómodo… aún no me acostumbro a todo esto – se encogió de hombros.

\- ¡Dray! – una chillona voz se dejo oír cerca al par - ¡Oh Dray todo ha estado maravilloso! – Pansy Parkinson llevaba un vestido de encaje negro que se le ceñía al cuerpo dejando ver su trabajada figura. Se acerco al rubio y antes que este pudiera reaccionar plasmo un cálido beso en su mejilla -¡Oh Dray las luces, las estrellas, la música! ¡Todo fue exquisito! – la morena se agarro firmemente del brazo del rubio cosa que el francés no paso desapercibido.

\- Pansy, hola – saludo Malfoy – te presento a Armand Louis François, la nueva cara de "Zabini &amp; Malfoy Fashion House". La morena sonrió seductoramente al modelo al tiempo que levanto una mano invitándolo a que la bese en señal de respeto.

\- Encantada de conocerle Sr. François – Por una leve fracción de segundo Armand pensó que lo mejor sería morderle el dorso pero en seguida sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos y regalándole su mejor sonrisa se inclino levemente, tomo la mano de la bruja con suma delicadeza y la beso.

\- _tout le plaisir est pour moi _– susurro en un perfecto francés

\- ¿Dray que ha dicho? – cuestiono una sonrojada Parkinson a su amigo que miraba la escena con cierta preocupación en los ojos.

\- Que el placer es todo suyo – respondió mecánicamente

\- ¡Oh! Que encantador – sonrió Pansy volviendo a abrazarse del rubio – entonces Sr. François

\- Llámeme Armand por favor

\- ¡Oh! ¿no sería un atrevimiento de mi parte?

\- Es Ud. muy amiga del Sr. Malfoy ¿verdad? – Armand miro fijamente a Draco, casi como si lo estuviera acusando de algo.

\- Así es – sostuvo la morena – crecimos prácticamente juntos, nos conocemos de toda la vida

\- ¿Toda la vida?

\- Yo solía vivir cerca a la mansión de Dray, Blaise y Theo pero lamentablemente hace unos años me mude por un tema familiar… - el francés noto como esto último lo decía con cierta amargura en la voz – y bueno, dejamos de frecuentarnos pero siempre mantenemos contacto, ¿verdad Dray? – Malfoy tuvo que evitar la mirada desaprobatoria que le lanzo Armand y fijando su vista en un punto inexistente al otro lado del pasillo se limito a asentir.

\- Con mayor razón de tutearme – argumentó el francés – los amigos del Sr. Malfoy también son amigos míos.

\- Es Ud. muy gentil Armand… perdón eres muy gentil – sonrió una complacida Parkinson - ¡Oh! Me excusaran ustedes, el que viene allí es mi prometido, ha de estar preocupado por mí, le dije que en seguida volvía y miren cuanto tiempo ha pasado – la morena estaba a punto de alejarse tras una leve inclinación de cabeza cuando un moreno alto llego al encuentro del grupo.

\- Sr. Malfoy cuanto tiempo ha pasado – estrecho la mano de Draco – debo decir que ha sido una presentación por todo lo alto.

\- Gracias Riddle, la verdad que nada hubiera sido posible sin el trabajo en conjunto de Blaise y de Armand, por cierto él es el Sr. Tom Riddle, director general de el diario "El Profeta" – le indico al Francés, quien rápidamente estiro la mano para estrechar la del recién llegado.

\- Es un placer conocerlo Sr. Riddle, he tenido la oportunidad de leer su periódico y me parece muy bien estructurado, tiene personal muy capaz – comentó el de ojos cafés – supongo que su éxito se lo deberá al amor de su vida – esto último no pudo evitar de decir con cierta amargura.

\- Bueno a decir verdad Pansy es el rostro de nuestra periódico, actualmente ella tiene su propia columna y hemos recibido muy buenas críticas sobre ello.

\- Sí, leí la del domingo pasado y creo que tu opinión sobre la actual administración del Ministerio fue muy acertada Pansy – convino Draco.

\- ¡Oh basta! Que me harán ruborizar… solo escribí lo que creí que era necesario – replico un tanto sonrojada.

\- Disculpen… - interrumpió Armand – soy nuevo aquí, pero que hay de la Srta. Granger, leí también su entrevista sobre el procedimiento interno del Ministerio y si mal no recuerdo dio algunas apreciaciones sobre su columna – miro serenamente a Pansy - ¿Qué opina sobre ello? – todos los presentes cayeron en un profundo e incomodo silencio que solo fue roto por Malfoy.

\- Bueno ya es sabido que no todos comparten el mismo punto de vista Armand.

\- Supongo que así es Sr. Malfoy, solo esperaba poder obtener algunas apreciaciones de la Srta. Parkinson ya que no tengo la oportunidad de ver a una celebridad todos los días – sonrió al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a la morena.

\- ¡Oh Armand! Celebridad ¿yo? – la morena rió nerviosamente – favor que me haces… te aseguro que mañana estarás en la portadas de todas las revistas.

\- En ese caso pediré que la próxima fotografía sea con usted – sonrió afablemente

\- Parad Armand que si sigue adulando así a mi prometida me sentiré celoso – agrego Tom que hasta el momento se había mantenido ajeno a la conversación.

\- Oh no se preocupe Sr. Riddle soy total y completamente gay – sonrió ampliamente – aunque debo reconocer que su prometida es de las mujeres más atractivas que he conocido – todos asintieron ante el comentario logrando que la morena enrojeciera aún más.

\- Bueno Armand ha sido un gusto conocerte, espero que aceptes tener una entrevista para "El Profeta" – comento Tom al tiempo que le extendía la mano a manera de despedida.

\- Sí Ud. la hace no tendré mayor inconveniente – correspondió Armand

\- Ya lo veremos – convino Riddle – Draco nuevamente mis felicitaciones, Pansy ¿vamos?

\- Sí querido – la morena también procedió a despedirse y junto a su prometido salieron de la estancia dejando a dos rubios muy serios.

\- Puedo explicarlo – añadió Malfoy

\- En casa – se limito a responder Armand – ahora prefiero ir a cenar primero – Draco asintió y agregando un simple "de acuerdo" esperaron juntos a Zabini y Nott que no tardaron en llegar y los cuatro fueron a cenar.

* * *

Habían cenado pasta acompañado de un buen vino, habían reído y festejado el gran acontecimiento y tras alegar que acompañaría a Armand a su casa, Draco se encontraba volando en su auto deportivo junto al francés - ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que cierre el capote?

\- Estoy bien, no siento frío… no sé si te lo he comentado pero me gustaba volar y sentir el viento, estoy acostumbrado al frío… creo que tu eres el que está sufriendo del malestar por su peinado, ¿o me equivoco? – Armand parecía divertido con la situación, cosa que no paso desapercibida por su rubio acompañante.

\- ¿Qué de malo tiene en que me guste estar presentable? – apunto bastante ofuscado

\- Nada jefe, nada – rió por lo bajo

\- ¡Qué te den François! – diciendo esto el auto comenzó a descender para estacionarse en una calle con multitud de viviendas a cada lado. El auto se detuvo justo en frente de una casa de dos pisos con un gran jardín en frente, era la casa más llamativa del lugar, paredes blancas y tejado granate, amplios ventanales y un jardín con flores de todos los colores – ya puedes bajar – casi gruño Draco al tiempo que intentaba arreglar su melena.

\- De acuerdo, rey del drama – respondió con una boba sonrisa el francés, al tiempo que se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y bajaba del auto. Respiro hondo, miró a ambos lados de la acera y solo cuando estuvo seguro que nadie lo observaba se adentro en el jardín, cruzó la entrada y sacando la llave que se encontraba en el bolsillo interno de su casaca ingreso a la residencia – hogar dulce hogar – musito mas para sí.

Subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, abrió la primera habitación de la derecha y tras observar su habitación se dejo caer boca abajo sobre la cama matrimonial que allí había.

\- Lo hiciste bien – musito una voz a sus espaldas

\- Draco, deberías tocar antes de ingresar… - murmuro casi somnoliento y sin voltear

\- No vería nada que no conociera – apunto con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

\- Sabes que odio que me recuerdes ese incidente… - gruño al tiempo que se giraba para ver a su compañero.

\- Ya casi es hora ¿sabes? – el rubio jugueteaba con el reloj de oro que adornaba su muñeca - ¿Estás listo?

\- Llegado a este punto ya me acostumbre – sonrió quedamente.

Draco lo miro con aprensión y asintió, volvió a mirar su reloj y al levantar la mirada contemplo como los rubios cabellos del francés empezaban a oscurecerse, sus ojos cafés fueron reemplazados por unas hermosas orbes verdes… el cuerpo empezaba a encogerse y pronto tuvo ante si a un muchacho moreno que ya conocía bastante bien.

\- Bienvenido Potter - sonrió

\- Malfoy… - gruño – ahora me explicaras ¿qué ganas tu con todo esto?

\- Es una historia larga… - intento excusarse

\- Creo que tengo tiempo – sonrió el moreno

\- De acuerdo, pero primero ponte las gafas que estoy seguro que a penas y distingues tres pasos como mucho de donde estas – el moreno asintió, y sentándose sobre la cama busco a tientas en la mesa de noche los modernos anteojos que el rubio le había regalado justo después de que aceptará aliarse a él. Cuando los hubo encontrado se los coloco y regalándole una amplia sonrisa lo invito a sentarse a su lado.

Malfoy obedeció más por culpabilidad que porque en realidad le interesara sentarse al lado del moreno – todos tenemos secretos Potter – empezó a relatar – y en mi caso se resume a que ella me interesa desde siempre – espero alguna reacción por parte del gryffindor, pero al no obtener mayor respuesta prosiguió – cuando vivíamos cerca pensé en decirle lo que sentía pero creí que no me correspondía, cuando al fin me decidí me arme de valor y al buscarla ella me dijo que se mudaría porque sus padres habían perdido la empresa que administraban, quise ayudarle pero Pansy es orgullosa y su familia también... – suspiró hondamente – después de ello ella sencillamente desapareció y para cuando logre ubicarla me entere que ya estaba con alguien, yo no sabía por aquel entonces quien era, pero fue ella misma quién después de un corto tiempo me lo presento. A raíz de todo eso nombre a Nott mi jefe de seguridad y él averiguo lo que yo quería saber, quien era Tom Riddle y que escondía… entonces di contigo – murmuro por lo bajo.

\- ¿Tú sabías quien era yo?

\- Sí y no – desvió la mirada de su compañero y continuo – sabía que eras el esposo de Tom, pero no tenia mas detalles… no te ofendas pero no hay mucha información sobre ti – intento sonar relajado pero la verdad era que ser tan honesto lo estaba poniendo nervioso – le pedí a Nott que le dijera a Pansy que Tom era un hombre casado para intentar disuadirla de seguir con él, pero resultó que ella ya lo sabía y Riddle había prometido divorciarse – se encogió de hombros – de ahí me desentendí del asunto… hasta que unos días después te vi en el puente y aunque al instante no te reconocí cuando me contaste tu historia todo tuvo sentido…

\- Espera… ¿eso quiere decir que tú plan es ayudarme para que ellos se separen y así yo obtenga mi venganza y tú la obtengas a ella? – Harry lo miraba atónito

\- Esa es la idea en realidad

\- ¿Y porque no me dijiste?

\- Temí que no confiaras en mi… quiero decir… el amigo de la amante de tu esposo… ¿cómo creerle a alguien que está vinculado con tu enemiga?

\- Entonces… - el moreno lanzo un sonoro silbido – Draco…

\- ¿Ya no quieres que hagamos equipo? – pregunto algo nervioso

\- Sé lo que es creer en el amor – el gryffindor miro fijamente al rubio – y espero que no te rompan el corazón porque la persona que conoces no es quien esperas que sea…

\- Yo sé cómo es ella – confirmo el rubio

\- Entonces… supongo que es lo correcto, yo obtendré mi venganza y tu a tu chica – sonrió amablemente.

\- ¿Somos un equipo? – pregunto un esperanzado rubio.

\- Con mi belleza – casi rio el moreno – y tu inteligencia seremos invencibles – comento alegremente

\- De acuerdo Potter, vamos a conseguirlo.

\- ¡Definitivamente!

* * *

Abrió los ojos con pesar, no tenía el ánimo para despertar, sabía que ese viernes sería la "gran noche" lo habían estado planeando por semanas y hoy finalmente lo iban a conseguir. ¿Cómo es que habían llegado a ese punto? Sonrió para sí, recordaba cómo es que lo habían conseguido y aunque en algún momento tuvo sus dudas resulto que Draco había sido la persona adecuada, era confiable, amable y un caballero; que tenía sus momentos y su particular forma de tratar a los demás era cierto, pero fuera de toda esa máscara de frialdad que mostraba a casi todos, él era un extraordinario ser humano.

\- Lo lograremos – es lo último que le había dicho semanas atrás cuando en medio de lágrimas y siendo un manojo de nervios le había confesado toda su historia. Después de ello y ante su completo escepticismo Malfoy había ideado un plan. Pero para ello nadie debía saber de la existencia de él, debería convertirse en un fantasma, una sombra… y sí dos días después de que se reunieran en su sala, Draco había entrado en el cuarto de huéspedes de su mansión, donde él, un pobre y mortificado moreno se encontraba escondido a decirle – Potter, hoy tienes que morir – recordar el shock que le causó a hoy le causaba gracia, ¿en qué diablos había estado pensando Malfoy cuando entro tan intempestivamente en la recamara a decir algo así? En ese momento no lo entendió, lo único que paso por su mente es que Draco se había vuelto loco y había decidido matarlo. Pero no sería fácil, no señor, está bien que a su esposo no le interese pero morir a manos de un rubio maniático no, o al menos no caería sin luchar.

Sin pensárselo dos veces se puso en guardia con varita en mano – Ni lo sueñes Malfoy prefiero el suicidio a morir a manos de un rubio egocéntrico como tú – el rostro del de ojos plata se torno de sorpresa e incomprensión.

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas Potter? Yo me refiero al plan para destruir a Riddle – ante esto él no había podido sentirse más avergonzado, y, como en las últimas ocasiones bajo la cabeza avergonzado y escondió la varita en la parte trasera de su pantalón - ¡Merlín bendito! ¿en serio pensaste que te iba a matar? ¿acaso crees que estoy tan poco cuerdo para hacerlo? – Draco estaba claramente indignado y no era para menos… él lo acababa de culpar de intento de homicidio – Potter, alza la cabeza – dijo intentando serenarse o al menos eso es lo que le pareció a Harry – Potter… - gruño al ver que su amigo no se movía.

\- Lo siento… yo… - titubeo aun avergonzado al tiempo que alzaba la mirada.

\- Olvídalo Potter, y ten la amabilidad de no bajar la mirada de nuevo, es de muy mala educación y se ve terrible, ¿acaso no tiene amor propio? – la mirada que le lanzaba Draco no parecía de enojo sino de preocupación – vale no me respondas – agregó incomodo ante su presente mutismo – solo no vuelvas a bajar la mirada – resoplo – en fin… he analizado a tu esposo y bueno no lo tomes a mal… o tal vez si… bueno Potter él no está nada preocupado porque no apareces – espero ver alguna reacción del moreno pero por toda respuesta recibió un resoplido de frustración – he mandado a mi personal de confianza Theodore Nott a hacer algunas averiguaciones – continuo – y la verdad es que para Riddle es mejor que ya no regreses… siente más libertad – puntualizó.

\- Esta con Pansy Parkinson, ¿verdad? – pregunto algo temeroso pero preparado para la respuesta que de por sí ya intuía.

\- Sí y no – convino el rubio – ayer durmió en su departamento pero hoy se ha quedado en tu casa, su vida está entre los negocios y Pansy.

\- Entiendo – no pudo dejar escapar su desilusión, de algún modo había esperado que por lo menos Tom intentara conocer su paradero.

\- Después de pensarlo mucho Potter, he llegado a la conclusión que hoy debemos llevar a cabo o bueno simular tu deceso, esto a fin de conocer las verdaderas intenciones de Riddle y así poder desenmascararlo a la larga – Draco sonaba muy orgulloso de su plan.

\- ¿Cómo una venganza que viene desde el inframundo?

\- Algo similar Potter, juguemos con su mente, trastornémoslo al punto que él solo confiese sus crímenes – la sonrisa maliciosa que lanzo Draco por un momento helo a Harry.

\- No estoy seguro

\- Déjalo en mis manos Potter… con mi inteligencia lo lograremos – Harry resoplo poco convencido, pero si Tom no había mostrado interés en los últimos dos días, en realidad habría problema con simular su muerte ¿Tom lloraría su deceso? Sonrió tristemente… cuánto daría porque Tom lo mirara o demostrara por lo menos una pizca de tristeza por ya no tenerlo a su lado.

\- De acuerdo, ¿cómo planeas que muera?

\- Como originalmente pensabas hacerlo, mañana temprano simularemos una caída por el puente, lo tengo todo fríamente calculado.

\- ¿Si me lanzo desde esa altura no me lastimare?

\- No te lanzaras tú, sino tu doble.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- ¿Qué sabes de los Doppelgänger Potter?

\- Es magia oscura y ancestral… son pocos los que saben hacer el conjuro y básicamente crea un clon de la persona u objeto que se desee, exteriormente es idéntico pero su interior varia. Para los objetos, si estos tienen una propiedad la pierden, y para los seres humanos, estos no sienten dolor ni emociones – al terminar su explicación abrió los ojos con asombro… ¿sería posible qué…? – tú sabes hacer un Doppelgänger ¿verdad?

\- Correcto – Draco sonrío complacido y su vena egocéntrica salto a relucir al instante – mi familia es una de las más antiguas Potter, eso nos permite tener acceso a muchos secretos… y sí, yo domino ese arte.

\- ¡Malfoy eres un genio! – Draco se ruborizo al instante por el comentario y Harry no paso desapercibido este hecho, la piel blanquecina de su amigo se había tornado roja al igual que sus labios, ¿cómo alguien tan genial se podría sonrojar por un halago tan simple como aquel?

\- Bueno Potter basta de charla y más trabajo… necesito que te quites la ropa

\- ¡¿Perdón?!

\- ¡Potter el hecho que esta habitación tengo insonoración para que no te descubran no te da derecho a gritarme!

\- Lo siento – admitió avergonzado – pero para que debo desvestirme y contigo aquí dentro, es vergonzoso…

\- Potter tu Doppelgänger estará desnudo cuando lo cree así que aunque te cubras igual lo veré – rodó los ojos como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – si queremos que las personas y sobre todo Riddle se convenzan de que estas muerto, tu doble debería usar tu ropa, no te preocupes, no estarás desnudo, ya he mandado que te traigan ropa.

\- ¿Han ido a mi casa? – preguntó mortificado

\- No, ayer te he comprado ropa, calcule tus medidas y los elfos han ido hoy a recogerlas – respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – no te preocupes por el dinero, toda la inversión en este plan me lo devolverás con trabajo, pero luego te explicaré sobre ello. Ahora desvístete Potter.

Recordar cuan avergonzado se sintió ante la propuesta aun lo hacía sonrojar, en ese momento presa del pánico y nerviosismo se refugió en el baño y con ayuda de una toalla atada a la cintura salió al encuentro del rubio, que al verlo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada – Potter, como si no supiera que tienes debajo, no te ofendas pero también soy hombre, no tendrías porque ocultar nada – el moreno lo observo totalmente avergonzado y enojado pero no respondió. No importaba lo que objetara el rubio, él seguiría bajo esa toalla escondiendo lo que le quedaba de dignidad – Bueno Potter, como quieras… no creo que haya nada que ver – Harry frunció el ceño claramente indignado por el comentario.

Draco sonrió con autosuficiencia y sacando su varita apunto directamente al moreno – Aquí vamos Potter, _aemulum a Doppelgänger hoc fieret, ego præcipio tibi _– un hilo blanco se formo en la punta de la varita; era resplandeciente y muy fino. Salió directo y envolvió a Harry, en cuanto la luz lo hubo cubierto este quedo totalmente cegado por lo que le parecieron interminables segundos, cuando finalmente la luz se disipo, vio a Draco contemplando algo que estaba ubicado a su lado.

Harry giro levemente la cabeza y casi se desmaya al ver a una réplica de él devolverle una sonrisa; el clon miraba al original con curiosidad, parecía como si en realidad intentara ver algo – valla Potter – rompió el silencio el rubio – tal parece que tu Doppelgänger esta tan ciego como tú – se mofó – creo que será mejor que lo lleves al baño y lo ayudes a vestir – agrego al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo. El moreno no entendió el motivo de esa acción pero al instante comprendió a que se refería… ¡su clon estaba completamente desnudo! ¡Completamente!

El único pensamiento que le cruzo por la mente fue que odiaba a Malfoy, era la segunda persona que lo había pillado tal cual llego al mundo, ¡que vergonzoso! Él, que no tenía nada bello y hermoso…. ¡qué vergüenza! Profundamente horrorizado y sonrojado guío a su clon hacia el baño.

\- Aquí los espero Potters – oyó que le decía un divertido Malfoy al tiempo que cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Como siempre les recuerdo que me ¡fascinan leer sus reviews! así que si porfas espero con ansias saber que opinan.

Un fuerte abrazo y que la magia gobierne sus vidas!

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo

Dulce Minina


	3. EL CORAZÓN DEL DIFUNTO

**Notas de la Autora:**

Perdonen por el retraso en ese cap. la verdad es que lo he revisado muchas veces antes de publicarlo pues es un cap bastante largo y no quería que la historia se estropeará por la sobre carga de datos o la carencia de ellos.

¡Espero que lo disfruten y gracias por sus reviews!

* * *

**EL CORAZÓN DEL DIFUNTO**

Un incómodo y tenso rubio caminaba dando vueltas en su habitación. Sabía que aún eran las 6:00 am y que faltaban muchas horas para la cena de beneficencia, aún con ello, no podía dejar de sentirse ansioso.

Sabía que debía mantener una actitud serena, que transmitiera confianza a su moreno camarada, pero, aún con ello había determinado que era mejor soltar todo lo que sentía en privado a fin de parecer un hombre calculador frente a Harry.

Después de todo el día había llegado y el movimiento que iban a realizar era estratégico, no podía permitirse fallar nuevamente. Si bien le había dicho a Potter que lo de la pasarela había estado fríamente calculado, él, mejor que nadie, sabía que no era así, si se lo había dicho había sido para no desalentarle, pero ciertamente… había sido un error de cálculo, uno que en definitiva no volvería a pasar. Su futura relación dependía del éxito rotundo de la misión.

Un suave golpeteo en su puerta llamó su atención rompiendo por completo el hilo de sus pensamientos – pase – índico deteniéndose al instante y poniendo el mejor porte y rostro de seguridad que tenía.

\- Jefe, disculpe – un moreno de cabellera oscura dejo entre ver unas orbes verdes muy llamativas a través del umbral – no he querido molestarte pero… -dudó por unos instantes – estoy algo… nervioso – culminó.

\- Potter, te he dicho que pases, y no, no me interrumpes – intento sonar lo más amable que su máscara de hielo le permitió.

El susodicho ingreso dejando la puerta entreabierta – lo siento – volvió a excusarse.

\- Dime la verdad, ¿de qué tienes miedo? – Draco intento mostrarse gentil - ¿es por el plan o por Riddle?

\- Esto…

\- Mi padre suele decir que el mejor medio para superar nuestros temores es enfrentarlos… entonces Potter ¿cuáles son tus miedos? Sé que no confías totalmente en mí, pero te garantizo que lo que me digas no saldrá de estas cuatro paredes – tomó asiento sobre su cama y lo miró expectante. Mientras tanto Harry no se movió, sus ojos siguieron al rubio hasta que se hubo ubicado. No se decidía entre contarle la verdad o guardar el secreto en alguna caótica y oscura parte de su mente. Resopló con frustración y jugueteo con sus dedos intentando no bajar la mirada en ningún instante. Se balanceo visiblemente intranquilo ante la atenta y escudriñadora mirada del de ojos color plata - ¿y bien? – todo indicaba que la paciencia no era la principal virtud del rubio.

\- Yo… - no sabía si por presión o decisión, pero tener dos ojos grises mirándolo fijamente hacia que se replanteara la posibilidad de no decir nada.

\- Esto… - volvió a titubear sumamente mortificado – la verdad…

\- Potter… - casi gruño su compañero. El rubio empezaba a perder el poco tino del que estaba haciendo uso, algo en su interior le empezaba a inquietar, sería la mirada insegura del moreno, el labio inferior que le temblaba levemente, las manos que jugueteaban casi sudorosas o tal vez era sencillamente que ya había empezado a conocer tan bien a ese gryffindor que era justamente ello la causa de su impaciencia - ¡Demonios habla de una vez! – y así la calma desapareció, el aplomo se esfumo y su rostro se deformó… ¡adiós a la buena educación Malfoy!

\- ¡Draco es que yo… yo sentí cosas el otro día! – ok, el modo en el que lo había dicho no había sido el mejor y vale, el rostro de auténtica incomprensión del rubio era el más claro manifiesto de que no había sabido expresarse – Tom, mi marido… aún me gusta, yo le amo – puntualizo, logrando que Malfoy pese a toda la buena educación recibida volviera a saltarse las reglas y abriera la boca de par en par, y su blanquecina piel pasará a tornarse de un rojo incandescente que bien podría sospecharse que era por vergüenza pero no, Potter sabía que en ese preciso instante Draco Lucius Malfoy Black lo quería _cruciar_.

\- ¿Me estas cargando verdad? – decir que Malfoy estaba enojado era poco – Potter… dime que esta es una broma adelantada por el día de los inocentes – su tono era amenazador al punto que el moreno quiso salir corriendo.

\- Esto yo… - no se le ocurría que excusa medianamente cuerda podría dar – es mi marido…

\- ¡Y una miera Potter! ¡él te engaño! ¡ni siquiera lloró tu muerte! ¿lo recuerdas Potter? ¿recuerdas ese día? Porqué yo ¡sí! ¡yo estuve allí contigo! – Draco estaba enfurecido al grado de tener el rostro completamente desencajado, los ojos estaban tan abiertos que el moreno podía ver las venas de sus pupilas, la mandíbula casi deformada y las manos cerradas en puños tan fuertes que daban la impresión que de tener uñas ya se hubiera desgarrado toda la piel.

\- Sí yo… lo recuerdo – y la valentía se esfumo… sus ojos se cristalizaron tan rápido que no tuvo mayor remedio que bajar la mirada.

Recordaba aquel día tan vivamente que aún el pecho le escocía, todo había ocurrido tan rápido que decir que se sentía mal era poco. Después de que él se encargara de vestir a su clon, Draco le había dicho que bajo ninguna circunstancia saliera de ese cuarto, que él volvería en un par de horas, que confiara y que todo iría bien.

Y eso había hecho, espero lo que le parecieron días… pero solo se trataron de horas, por la tarde el rubio hizo su aparición final regresando con su clon – estoy cansado – dijo al entrar a su habitación.

\- ¡Por Merlín Draco! ¿cuánto es que llevas usando tu magia? ¡y qué demonios le ha pasado a él! – El estado en el que se encontraba el rubio era deplorable, se le veía ojeroso y casi tambaleante, su clon lo llevaba casi cargado, tomándolo por la cintura y un brazo que se encontraba alrededor de su cuello. Describir al Doppelgänger tampoco era tarea sencilla, iba con las ropas rasgadas, bañado en lo que parecía ser barro y el olor que desprendía hacia cuestionarse a Potter de si lo que hubieran estado haciendo ese par era legal.

\- ¡Oh cállate Potter! Solo… baña a este tipo y yo… yo descansaré un rato – Draco se dejo caer boca abajo sobre la cama.

\- Draco… - el moreno realmente estaba preocupado por ese rubio - ¡por Merlín! Deshaz el hechizo… tu energía mágica te esta absorbiendo la vida – murmuro sumamente apenado. Pensar que el rubio se encontraba en ese estado solo por ayudarle lo estaba matando.

\- No puedo – el Slytherin hablaba cada vez más bajo y con menos fuerza – debe mantenerse en ese estado para que sea perfecto…

\- Pero es solo mi clon, podrías volver a hacer otro mañana… por favor Draco…

\- ¿No lo haz notado? – el rubio se giro con esfuerzo quedando boca arriba. Al notar que el moreno lo veía dubitativo agrego con una sonrisa de superioridad que en su pálido y ojeroso rostro no hizo más que alarmar al moreno – tiene cicatrices… - Harry volteo y minuciosamente empezó a revisar a su clon. Ciertamente Draco tenía razón, su Doppelgänger tenía raspones en los codos y las rodillas, un pequeño corte en la mejilla y las manos totalmente maltratadas – lo he hecho recorrer los poblados cercanos fingiendo demencia… - Malfoy respiro hondo intentando tomar fuerzas – si mañana hago otro, no tendrá esas marcas… y si alguien lo nota… ¿entiendes Potter?

\- Pero… el olor y suciedad

\- Eso sí puedo hacerlo de nuevo mañana… pero las marcas no, así que él se queda – sonrío ampliamente – ahora descansaré – cerró los ojos y el moreno no pudo replicar más.

Solo con el Doppelgänger que lo miraba con lo que parecía ser curiosidad, lo tomó de una mano y lo llevo a la ducha, primero debería encargarse de él conforme se lo había pedido Draco.

* * *

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad intentando dejar limpio a ese ser creado de pura magia, lo vistió y le indicó que se quedará quieto y sentado en el escritorio de su habitación – ahora veré a Draco – intento explicarle, aunque dudaba que le pudiera entender.

Una vez pareció que su clon sabía lo que tenía que hacer, se giró y miró al somnoliento rubio sobre su cama – debe estar muy agotado para no haberse cambiado, todo indica amigo mío – se giró a ver al otro moreno que le observaba – que tu olor y suciedad se las haz pegado a la túnica; estoy seguro que cuando despierte se va a quejar enormemente de ello – ambos sonrieron un poco divertidos – bueno… a trabajar.

Tomo su varita y dirigiéndola al rubio lo hizo levitar – me va a matar por esto – murmuro para sí – Tholav ¿puedes venir? – llamó al aire, y al instante siguiente un elfo hizo su aparición a mitad de la estancia.

\- ¿Llamó el Sr. Potter? – pregunto al tiempo que hacía una inclinación.

\- Sí, gracias por venir. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

\- El Sr. Malfoy dio órdenes a Tholav de seguir sus ordenes – anuncio solemne.

\- Bien… gracias a Merlín… verás tu amo – el moreno señalo hacia la cama donde un rubio levitada. Todo indico que el elfo al aparecer no había notado esa presencia porque al observar en dirección a donde le indicaba el moreno no pudo más que abrir los ojos de par en par.

\- Pero ¿qué…?

\- Él está bien, solo está agotado – respondió el moreno – está haciendo uso de toda su energía mágica en este mismo instante. El elfo trago pesadamente sin dejar de ver con asombro a su amo – necesito que por favor lo asees y lo cambies, lo haría yo… pero no creo que me lo perdone – puntualizo inquieto

\- Sí señor – acepto el elfo, y desapareciendo con Draco no volvió sino hasta una hora después.

\- Mucho mejor – convino el moreno al ver a Malfoy re aparecer en su cama con una pijama negra de seda - ¿no vas a cubrirse el pecho? – pregunto al elfo, al tiempo que notaba que el rubio solo llevaba pantalones.

\- Al amo le gusta dormir así – respondió el elfo

\- Bueno… - Harry estaba sumamente preocupado por el rubio, verlo tan débil y en ese estado lamentable por su culpa era una idea que le resultaba horrible, pero también verlo así semi desnudo, con un torso muy bien trabajo, blanquecina piel y labios semi abiertos le hizo sonrojar – Tholav, por favor tráeme unas mantas – intento dejar su enseñoramiento. El elfo no tarde ni dos minutos en volver a aparecer trayendo consigo sabanas de seda y algunas cobijas de una calidad que Harry no lograba descifrar pero presumía eran sumamente costosas – gracias… eh… ¿puedo pedirte una favor más? – pregunto sintiéndose demasiado abusivo al estar aprovechándose de la buena predisposición del elfo.

\- Lo que ordene el Sr. Potter, Tholav hará – respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

\- Bueno, gracias – sonrió el moreno – no me gusta abusar de ti – aseguró, logrando que el elfo lo mirara como si fuera un ser de otra dimensión – sé que Draco tiene un laboratorio con pócimas, ¿crees que tenga alguna para estabilizar los poderes o para que regenere su energía? – el elfo pareció considerarlo un momento – la verdad no sé mucho de pociones pero sino las tuviera ¿podrías traerme un libro de magia curativa? Creo que también hay una biblioteca en esta mansión.

\- Tholav conseguirá lo que el Sr. Potter ha solicitado – diciendo esto, el elfo desapareció al tiempo que hacia una reverencia muy pronunciada.

El moreno se quedo observando fijamente al mago recostado sobre su cama, la verdad era que hacía muchos años que no veía a otro hombre que no fuera su esposo, semi desnudo y aún durmiendo cerca de él. Trago con dificultad ¿en qué demonios pensaba? ¡Por Merlín! Quiera o no él amaba a Tom y Draco era su amigo. Deshecho rápidamente esos pensamientos y decidió que el mejor modo de ayudar a Malfoy era compartiendo un poco de su magia. Riddle siempre le había dicho que era un debilucho, por lo que, y con temor apunto su varita hacia Draco – _aliquanto_ – murmuró por lo bajo. En cuanto el blanquecino rayo toco la piel de su compañero sintió como si algo dentro de él fuese extraído de su ser. "Concéntrate Potter", se repetía reiteradas veces, "Concéntrate".

Para su buena fortuna el semblante del rubio empezó a mejorar y aunque aún dormía Harry pudo notar que su presencia mágica recibía vitalidad. Sonrió satisfecho al ver que había sido de utilidad.

Tal vez lo negativo es que ahora él empezaba a sentirse débil. Sabía que cuando un mago no usa frecuentemente sus poderes estos tienden a deteriorarse, y él no los había usado mucho en los últimos siete años; chasqueo con frustración al tiempo que detenía el conjuro. No podía llegar a su límite porque ello le costaría la vida, tomo asiento al lado del rubio y se permitió descansar la espalda sobre el respaldo de la cama.

Un clic le hizo entender que Tholav ya estaba de regreso – Sr. Potter, señor – se dejo oír un cauteloso elfo – he conseguido una pócima señor, la encontré en el cuarto del señor Draco, tenga – Harry recibió un frasco de vidrio con un líquido azul verdoso dentro, en la etiqueta podía leerse _excitant_

\- ¿Cómo sabes que esto le ayudara? Tiene un nombre… extraño – decía al tiempo que examinaba la pócima.

\- El amo Draco contó a Tholav una vez hace tiempo que cuando se sintiera débil, Tholav debía darle esto – comentó algo dudoso

\- ¿Draco bebe esto constantemente? – el moreno no estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta, aunque algo en su fuero interno le pedía a gritos conocer la verdad. Pero por toda respuesta el elfo se limito a observarlo – Tholav, ¿Draco te ordeno que no dijeras nada sobre esto? – no era como si conociera de toda la vida al elfo, pero sabía cómo era, lo había aprendido a entender en su corta estancia en esa mansión, aunque lo veía muy poco había notado la devoción del elfo para con su joven amo. Más que devoción podría jurar que era respeto, y, aunque Draco lo negara, ese respeto se debía al modo gentil que tenía de tratar al elfo.

Sí, Harry había notado que Malfoy tenía cierta amabilidad oculta para con este ser, era como si fuera el preferido frente a los demás. Y al ver como ahora se negaba a responder el elfo, entendió que no solo era amabilidad, era aprecio, y el elfo le correspondía – vale, entiendo – mascullo un poco frustrado al no poder obtener respuestas – le daré esto entonces, antes de irte, ¿puedes traernos comida? – pregunto dubitativo.

\- Lo que el Sr. Potter ordene – y una vez más Tholav desapareció para volver a aparecer a los pocos minutos cargado de viandas y acompañado de otro elfo – Sr. Potter, señor – anunció al aparecer – este es Dobby – indicó con la cabeza al nervioso elfo a su lado – es un elfo de confianza y el Sr. Draco dijo a Tholav que cuando él no esté o este ocupado y la Sra. Malfoy o el Sr. Malfoy estuvieran en casa, yo debía enviar a Dobby a servirle a Harry Potter. Él es joven pero es de confianza, señor – Harry asintió y a modo de saludo le sonrió al nuevo elfo quién bastante sorprendido abrió los ojos de par en par pero asintió levemente.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que los papas de Draco ya regresaron? – el moreno había caído en cuenta del significado real de que le presentaran a Dobby.

\- Sí señor, los señores no tardaran en llamar a Tholav y no podre ayudar a Harry Potter – el moreno asintió entendiendo a la perfección la situación.

\- Por favor Tholav, si los señores preguntan diles que Draco salió, en cuanto logré despertarlo haré que vaya a ver a sus papas – el elfo asintió al tiempo que desaparecía con Dobby.

Después de ello Harry se dedico a comer cuanto pudiera, sabía que la pérdida de magia debilitaba el cuerpo y con Draco dormido no había pie a que alguno más cayera, sino quién lo cuidaría.

Una vez descubrió que se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir usando sus poderes, tomo el frasco de _excitant_, debía de admitir que el nombre era bastante sugerente. Sonrió pensando que era demasiado irónico tener a Draco en ese estado y a él pensando en cosas poco necesarias. Respiro hondo e intentando alzar la cabeza del rubio, logro darle unas cuantas gotas del extraño brebaje – como no tengo una jeringa… sería más rápido – bufo visiblemente frustrado, se sentía un completo inútil de ese modo, cuantas cosas quisiera hacer porque Malfoy estuviera bien, y ahí estaba, intentando darle de beber un extraño mejunje a su amigo inconsciente. Volvió a intentar que algo de líquido cayera en la garganta de Draco y luego lo recostó. Quería comprobar que el rubio estaría bien.

Volvió a mirar el frasco, lo dejo sobre la mesa de noche y se quedó observando al rubio, por lo menos su respiración era más relajada, sus mejillas empezaban a tomar color y su halo de magia empezaba a sentirse más potente – todo estará bien Draco – sonrió.

Conforme pasaban las horas los ojos se le cerraban, tenía que aguantar, quería ver a Draco despertar, tenía que cuidarlo… pero cuanto más intentaba convencerse, más le pesaban los parpados… se sentía cansado, si tan solo… unos minutos más… solo necesitaba asegurarse…

Y pronto toda la habitación empezó a tornarse oscura…

* * *

\- Potter… - una dulce voz a lo lejos lo llamaba. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Tom, había regresado temprano de la oficina? ¿qué día era? – Potter… - esa voz le resultaba tan familiar… - despierta - ¿Despierta? – Potter no me hagas tener que darte respiración boca a boca ¡despierta! - el moreno salió de su adormilación. Cuál fue su alegría a ver a cierto rubio observarlo recostado a su costado. Estaba visiblemente agitado, con el dorso desnudo y sus hermosos ojos color plata observándolo minucioso.

\- Draco… - no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho – es bueno saber que volviste al mundo de los vivos – intento sonar casual, pero lo cierto era que todo ese peso de preocupación y estrés que llevaba dentro, al fin parecía empezar a desaparecer.

\- Un Malfoy nunca muere – respondió solemne

\- Siempre supe que no eran humanos… - el rubio frunció el seño pero al instante ambos empezaron a reír. Al moreno se le antojo extrañamente agradable escuchar reír a su compañero; pocas eran las veces que lo había oído tan sereno y relajado, era como si acabara de descubrir a otro Draco.

\- Gracias – murmuro un mas relajado rubio

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por qué estoy seguro que tu cansancio no es solo por cuidarme, por darme a beber la poción y por compartir tu magia conmigo… aunque esto último fue estúpido.

\- Dejémoslo hasta las gracias.

\- Es en serio Potter, no debiste haberlo hecho… fue muy riesgoso – musito mirándolo muy serio – no importa lo que pase, no vuelvas a hacer eso.

El moreno lo miro entre sorprendido e indignado – Draco no me pidas eso – murmuro mientras se ponía de pie.

\- ¿Por qué no? Sabes que es peligroso transferir tu magia… si no lo haces bien, podrías colapsar – señalo al tiempo que imitaba al Potter y se ponía de pie.

\- ¡Por Merlín Malfoy, estabas mal cuando llegaste!

\- ¡A diferencia tuya, llevo usando la magia a diario, con dormir bastaba!

\- ¡Si según tú no tienes problemas, por qué demonios tienes una pócima de restablecimiento en tu cuarto!

\- ¡No es asunto tuyo!

\- ¡Lo es cuando llegas al borde del colapso!

\- ¡En ese caso no volveré a verte cuando este así!

\- ¡Bien!

\- ¡Bien! – y gritando esto último Malfoy salió de la estancia tirando la puerta tras de sí.

Potter se quedo mirando la puerta cerrada, ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto? ¿Quién diablos era Draco para darle ordenes? ¡Él solo lo había hecho porque estaba preocupado! ¡A la mierda con ese egocéntrico rubio! ¡Qué se jodan él y todos sus descendientes! Completamente cabreado, se recostó sobre la cama dándole la espalda a la puerta… Malfoy podría decir lo que quisiera, pero Tom nunca le había gritado de ese modo por intentar ayudarle… bueno ahora que lo pensaba… tampoco es que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo con él para que le grite… bueno tal vez no le gritaba porque él siempre cedía… bueno pero era por amor… ¿él amor no se trata de ceder?... entonces…

\- Potter – la misma voz familiar interrumpió sus pensamientos… el moreno se giro para encontrarse con un enojado rubio

\- No te oí entrar – intento excusarse

\- Lo sé, al parecer estabas muy perdido en tus pensamientos – se encogió de hombros

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vine por él – el rubio señalo al moreno oji verde sentado en el escritorio de Potter – mi magia no esta tan bien aún para manejarlo estando en otra estancia – señalo aparentando tranquilidad – como lo veo… debo llevármelo a mi cuarto.

Por alguna extraña razón Harry tuvo el impulso de gritar ¡no quiero ir a tu cuarto! ¡Pervertido! Pero al instante siguiente se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba ello, por lo que intentando esconder su sonrojo musito lo que creyó era lo más razonable - ¿tus padres no lo descubrirán?

\- Si logro llegar a mi cuarto sin que lo vean no habrá problemas, el caso es si nos ven en el camino – argumento

\- Y… - el moreno no se animaba a decir su plan… pero era lo más obvio del mundo ¿no?- ¿si te quedas a dormir aquí?

\- ¿qué?

\- No te apenes por mí, ya hemos dormido juntos – vale eso no había sonado bien… - quiero decir… yo dormiré en el suelo, tu usa mi cama ¿de acuerdo? – y antes que el rubio pudiera replicar, Harry tomo unas sabanas y una almohada y se dispuso al otro lado de la habitación – ahí Tholav y Dobby dejaron algunos aperitivos, yo ya comí, te recomendaría que hicieras lo mismo – encontró un lugar al lado del escritorio y empezó a colocar las mantas – creo que tu no pasas frío – le hablo a su clon – pero porque no te recuestas aquí conmigo, al menos así tendré la conciencia tranquila – le sonrió sintiéndose estúpido por hablar con un ser casi inanimado.

\- Potter… - llamó el rubio que se había quedado cual estatua al lado de la cama – ven, durmamos juntos – el moreno no pudo evitar mirarlo divertido – no seas imbécil Potter, la cama es grande – Harry noto que aunque el Slytherin miraba al piso intentando con ello que el cabello rubio que le caía sobre la frente cubriera ese leve sonrojo que se formaba en sus mejillas, él bien podía ver la vergüenza que sentía su compañero - ¡apresúrate imbécil! – Harry sonrió más ampliamente.

\- Somos dos más – apunto a su clon, y ante la indignada mirada del rubio, acoto – podrá ser solo mi Doppelgänger, pero a mis ojos se ve como un ser viviente – argumento.

\- Demonios… vale Potter, él duerme al medio, y tú compórtate – apunto indignado

\- Créeme Malfoy, no eres mi tipo, yo los prefiero morenos – le guiño un ojo con picardía al tiempo que tomaba por un brazo a su clon y lo guiaba a la cama.

* * *

\- Potter… - Harry lo miraba medio sorprendido, medio divertido – no te atrevas a reírte… - decir que el moreno estaba intentando comerse sus comentarios era mentir, la verdad era que no sabía si reírse primero y luego lanzarle un broma o viceversa – Potter… ¡muévanse los dos!

Inicialmente el plan para acostarse había sido Malfoy y Potter a los extremos y el Doppelgänger en medio, aunque Draco había jurado y re jurado que este último no dormiría, Harry había insistido de hacerle acostar con ellos. Como el moreno no había querido dar su brazo a torcer y el rubio debía descansar, finalmente los tres se habían echado a dormir.

Y ciertamente el moreno no recordaba siquiera haber soñado algo aquella noche, estaba tan agotado que en cuanto sus ojos se cerraron perdió la conciencia sobre el tiempo y el espacio. De aquí la pregunta era ¿en qué momento de la noche todos se habían movido?

Al amanecer, él estaba en el extremo contrario al que se había recostado y su clon era el que ocupaba ahora su lugar, ¿Draco? El egocéntrico rubio de algún modo había terminado al medio, atrapado entre un clon que lo miraba medio divertido, con sus piernas entrelazadas a las del rubio y con un Potter que no recordaba haber querido abrazar y recostar su cabeza sobre el pecho del Slytherin - ¡muévanse! – vociferaba un sonrojado y colérico Malfoy.

\- Ya va… - el gryffindor se separo del rubio y ayudo a su clon a recostarse adecuadamente – bien que lo disfrutaste… - soltó divertido – quien lo diría… a Malfoy le gustan los tríos – empezó a reír al tiempo que un indignado rubio tomaba una almohada y se la estampaba con brusquedad en la cara - ¡por Merlín Draco, eso me ha dolido!

\- Te lo mereces estúpido Potter… - el rubio se levanto y arreglándose la mezclilla del pantalón se dirigió al baño - ¡ya quisieras Potter! ¡que te cojan! – Harry siguió riéndose ante el "berrinche" del rubio, provocando que el mencionado tirara la puerta tras de sí.

\- Todo indica que tu creador se levanto de mal humor… - comento el moreno mirando a su perfecto reflecto sobre la cama - ¿Qué dices si dormimos un poco más? – medio divertido medio somnoliento, volvió a dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, al tiempo que oía como a lo lejos una regadera se dejaba oír.

* * *

\- Quiero ir… - suplico por vez tercera – te juro que no me notaran…

\- Potter… es demasiado complicado, lo sabes – el rubio terminaba de despeinar al clon del moreno. En los últimos minutos no había hecho otra cosa que intentar convertirlo en la viva expresión de la locura – afuera le ordenare que se ensucie, con eso bastara – el moreno no terminaba de definir si le hablaba a él o era una conversación consigo mismo.

\- Por favor Draco, te juro que ni me notaran, se bien como hacer el conjuro para volverme invisible – había intentado ponerle ojos de cachorro, jurar que se portaría bien, negociar algún intercambio, pero nada había doblegado la firmeza del rubio.

\- Potter… - Draco se notaba extenuado de esa charla – te he dicho que no… y no es que dude de tus poderes – agrego antes que Harry replicara – pero si te ven… se darán cuenta en seguida que no eres tú el que está cometiendo suicidio…

\- Pero…

\- Ya sé que bien puedes volverte invisible, ¿pero, y si descubren tu energía mágica?

\- No lo harán

\- Potter… eso no es algo que puedas ocultar con hechizos

\- Draco, créeme, nadie me notara

\- Pero…

\- Detente un segundo y mira ¿de acuerdo? – el moreno tomo su varita y susurro algo a la punta de la misma, al instante desapareció y para sorpresa del rubio fue como si no existiera, su energía mágica no estaba, ni siquiera su presencia era detectable.

\- ¿Potter estas aquí?

\- Sí – convino una voz cerca de su oído. Draco al instante no pudo evitar sentir un miedo expandirse por todo su ser – te dije que nadie me notara, ¿puedo ir? – la voz de niño del moreno hizo que esbozara una sonrisa.

\- De acuerdo Potter.

\- ¡Estupendo! – el moreno reapareció y se lanzo sobre el rubio, que al sentir el abrazo de su camarada no pudo más que sentirse conmovido.

\- Potter… suelta – murmuro empujándolo lejos de su ser.

\- Perdona… entonces ¿vamos?

\- De acuerdo, pero primero explícame que demonios hiciste.

\- ¿Has visto alguna vez una capa invisible?

\- Sí

\- Mi padre me heredo una, pero es… especial – convino sonriente

\- ¿A qué te refieres con especial?

\- Que no se desgasta…

\- ¿Hace cuánto que la tienes?

\- Desde que nací, mis padres murieron cuando yo apenas era un bebe así que no los recuerdo, mis tíos muggles entonces me criaron. Cuando entre a Hogwarts el director Dumbledore me entregó la capa, dijo que mi padre se la presto y él quería que yo la tuviera – resumió – cuando la obtuve, Ron me dijo que era especial, que nunca había visto una que funcione por tanto tiempo y tan bien – sonrió recordando aquel día de navidad – con el tiempo me di cuenta que usarla era peligroso porque algunos ya sabían que yo la tenía, entonces pensé que si la capa se había creado con magia debía existir algún hechizo que la creara… y así empecé a buscarlo en secreto – era una de las pocas cosas que había hecho solo y de las cuales se sentía orgulloso – así que después de muchos años encontré la forma de modificar el hechizo de invisibilidad y de este modo emular lo que hace la capa, desaparecer y eliminar la presencia mágica. Antes solo lo hacía por períodos cortos de tiempo, ahora ya he logrado casi perfeccionarla y puedo resistir mucho bajo el encantamiento – la forma en que Draco lo observaba no estaba seguro de cómo definirla, nunca lo había visto observarlo así - ¿estás enojado?

\- ¿Enojado? – el rubio lo miro sorprendido por la pregunta – Potter… pocas veces lo digo, pero… ¡eres increíble! – el moreno se sorprendió por la forma tan abierta en la que pronuncio aquello el rubio - ¿y Riddle en serio no te valoro? Nunca había oído de un mago que pudiera hacer su propio hechizo… esto es ¡histórico! ¿sabes cuán rico serías de divulgar esto?

\- Pero… no puedo divulgarlo Draco, es un secreto… ni siquiera Tom lo sabe - ¿había sido correcto contarle algo tan privado a ese egocéntrico rubio? ¡Draco planearía vender su hechizo!

\- Bueno Potter es tu decisión – el moreno lo miro con autentica admiración, era posible que Malfoy fuese del tipo de persona desinteresada… ¿pero cómo lo dudaba? ¡Draco le estaba ayudando a cambio de nada! Había casi muerto por mantener el hechizo del Doppelgänger y todo por él… ¡Draco era increíble! – yo no soy nadie para decidir eso, pero créeme que lo que has hecho vale mucho y tú aún más por lograrlo – el moreno no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ese sencillo comentario, nunca le habían alabado por algo, ni siquiera Tom… realmente atesoraría ese momento por la eternidad – bueno deja de verme así, ¡a trabajar! – sí, como lo sospecho… Draco no era de los que demostraban abiertamente sus emociones.

* * *

Después de aquello el plan había sido simple de desarrollar, él se había mantenido oculto junto a Draco mientras este dirigía al Doppelgänger, lo había hecho ensuciarse y tal cual, caminar hasta el borde del puente. Verlo caer con los brazos abiertos e impactar contra las aguas había sido casi traumático, ¿realmente se vería él así al hacerlo? Draco le había pedido que no lo piense, que ni siquiera intentara recordar lo acontecido. Entendió entonces que el rubio le había dicho que no fuera no porque pondría en riesgo el plan, sino porque sabía que le afectaría contemplar la escena.

Reporteros de diarios y revistas, tal cual había presagiado el rubio, habían desfilado a lo largo de la mañana por la mansión pidiendo las declaraciones del rubio y su familia, Narcissa y Lucius, como era de esperarse, se habían limitado a decir que no sabían nada al respecto, en cambio Draco, para sorpresa de sus padres había contestado algunas preguntas con un poco más de detalle pidiendo se mantuviera sus declaraciones en el anonimato en pro de su buen apellido.

Él, se había limitado a mantenerse entre las sombras, cerca de Draco y sencillamente observando, llegados a ese punto realmente se sentía un completo inútil, pero el Malfoy le había dicho que no era así, que él era la pieza clave y de no ser por sus excelentes aportes a lo largo de la misión no lo hubieran conseguido. Harry sabía que era mentira, Draco lo había ideado todo y él solo se había mantenido oculto entre las cuatro paredes de la recamara asignada por el rubio – Potter te equivocas – había argumentado su camarada por la tarde mientras almorzaban en la recamara del moreno – si no hubieras compartido tu energía mágica ayer, es probable que no hubiera mantenido al Doppelgänger, y no me obligues a repetírtelo porque no lo haré – el moreno sabía que el rubio hacia su mejor intento por animarlo. Por lo que le agradeció el gesto y decidió que a fin de no molestar más al rubio con sus divagaciones lo mejor sería no prestarle mayor atención al tema.

\- ¿Y cuál es la siguiente etapa del plan? – se encontró preguntándole por la noche justo antes de que el rubio se fuese a su habitación a dormir.

\- Bueno… - murmuro dubitativo – Potter, creo que la mejor forma de vengarte es pagándole con la misma moneda

\- No entiendo

\- Él te iba a dejar por su amante, ¿verdad?

\- Aparentemente

\- Pues tú has que la deje a ella por ti

\- Malfoy… creo que tu plan no está muy bien estructurado - ¿cómo esperaba el rubio que él logrará seducir a su esposo teniendo en cuenta que arma alguna no tenía? A no ser que… - ¡una poción de amor!

\- ¡No seas idiota! Mis planes no son tan estúpidos – el rubio se alejo de la puerta de salida y fue a sentarse sobre la cama – escucha Potter, se supone que estás muerto, no puedes simplemente aparecerte y darle una poción para que crea amarte. Serían demasiadas preguntas… y aunque no lo creas, las especulaciones no harían más que volcar la opinión pública en tu contra. Supongo que la mejor manera de definir el futuro basado en tu idea, sería decir que al final tú serías el culpable de todo.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Vamos a convertirte en alguien diferente, completamente, y cuando estés listo aparecerás por todo lo alto, él te verá y se sentirá atraído por ti. Tu tarea será hacer que se enamore y cuando este loco por ti le terminaras, así romperás su corazón. Yo por otro lado me encargare de desenmascarar los juegos sucios que realiza en El Profeta. Un hombre sin amor y poder no es nada – culmino un sonriente rubio.

\- ¿Cómo planeas transformarme? – el moreno no terminaba de asimilar lo que escuchaba, realmente Draco lo había planeado bien, pero eso de que él se encargaría de desenmascararlo en El Profeta le sonaba demasiado personal. ¿Qué era lo que realmente ocultaba Draco Malfoy? ¿Sería prudente de averiguar?

\- Poción _multijugos_…

\- ¿En quién me convertiré?

\- Le he pedido a Nott que me traiga unas muestras de un extranjero muggle

\- ¿No nos descubrirán?

\- Son pocos los magos que tienen contacto con el mundo muggle, y aún menos los que viajan fuera del país, y es casi imposible que conozcan a la persona en la cual te convertirás porque le he pedido a Nott que no sea alguien popular, que de preferencia viva a las afueras de la ciudad y que sea atractivo pero no demasiado para atraer las miradas… simplemente alguien común.

\- ¿Nott sabe acerca de mí?

\- No

\- Pero… si él traerá las muestras

\- La ventaja de tener a Nott como mi personal de confianza es que nunca pregunta ni cuestiona

\- Pero…

\- Potter, solo confía en mí. Todo irá bien.

\- ¿Y tus padres?

\- Nadie sabe nada

\- ¿Y si me notan?

\- Ya lo tengo cubierto, vamos a mudarnos a una residencia que tengo lejos de aquí

\- ¿Viviremos juntos?

\- Así es

\- ¿Pero… qué dirá la gente?

\- No dirá nada, porque no sabrán que vivimos juntos

\- Pero…

\- Confía en mí, todos sabrán que tú o bueno tu nuevo yo vive ahí, yo solo seré tu compañero de trabajo.

\- ¿Trabajo?

\- Potter, ¿qué tanto sabes sobre la familia Malfoy? – el moreno se avergonzó al notar que no tenía contacto con el mundo mágico al punto de desconocer completamente sobre personas de tanto poder económico como ellos. Ante su mutismo Draco agregó – somos dueños de muchas empresas a lo largo de Reino Unido, y nuestras riquezas son inalcanzables.

\- ¿Planeas que trabaje en una de tus empresas?

\- Sí y no – el rubio parecía dudar que querer contarle lo siguiente – te dije el otro día que mi padre y yo teníamos intereses distintos… - el moreno asintió – bueno, él quiere que administre todo esto, pero yo ahora estoy más interesado en manejar una empresa que forme con Blaise Zabini, mi mejor amigo. Él es diseñador de modas, y debo reconocer que sus diseños son muy buenos. Hace tres años que venimos trabajando en nuestra empresa, yo la administro y el diseña, y es aquí donde quiero que trabajes. Planeo convertirte en el nuevo rostro de su línea – en algún punto el moreno empezó a sentir que el rubio parecía hablar más consigo mismo que compartiendo sus ideas – te convertiré en una belleza extrajera, un modelo masculino envidiado por todos, serás en resumen el rostro que todos quisieran ser… con tu belleza y mi inteligencia lograremos que los diseños de Zabini sean envidiables, ventas garantizadas.

\- ¿Yo seré famoso? – Potter empezaba a sentirse mareado y aterrado.

\- No solo famoso… ¡él más famoso de los famosos!

\- Pero…

\- Potter, será una ayuda mutua

\- Lo sé… es solo que…

\- No me digas que planeas retirarte de nuestra alianza

\- No… es solo que

\- Tienes que aprender a confiar en ti – murmuro un relajado Malfoy al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se acercaba al de ojos color esmeralda – eres inteligente, lo haz demostrado haciendo ese hechizo, eres atractivo cuando te colocas la ropa adecuada – señalo la camisa de seda verde que le había mandado a comprar a Tholav y que ahora lucía – y tienes valor Potter – le regalo una complaciente sonrisa al tiempo que estiraba la mano a modo de estrecharla – te lo dije una vez y te lo recalco ahora, juntos lo lograremos – el moreno se sintió conmovido y motivado, Draco no dejaba de sorprenderlo con tantas muestras de afecto, realmente parecía preocupado por él.

\- Lo haremos Malfoy – correspondió el gesto.

* * *

Leer la noticia del diario El Profeta no había traído más que sin sabores a su desayuno – Yo no estoy loco – murmuró visiblemente cabreado – es mentira Draco, yo siempre he estado bien mentalmente – las tostadas y café que Dobby le había dejado aquella mañana sobre la cama aun se mantenían intactas - él es…. – no sabía exactamente como definir al imbécil de su marido

\- Una serpiente – culminó Malfoy, se encontraba recostado en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos entrelazados sobre su pecho que hoy lucía una camisa de seda blanca en contraste con los negros y ajustados pantalones.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que Tom era Slytherin? – apuntó con el ceño fruncido

\- Potter… es imposible que no lo recuerdes - ¿parecía insatisfecho? ¿frustrado? – yo estudie con ustedes… - murmuro claramente indignado – es más… una vez chocaste contra mí y te ayude a recoger tus libros

\- ¿Estudiamos juntos?

\- Riddle era de mi casa, compartimos cuarto… ¡Qué más te puedo decir!

\- Zabini, Nott y tú… - el moreno empezó a analizar la información… - ¡todos ustedes eran amigos de Riddle! – exclamo sorprendido

\- Amigos no – sentenció el rubio - No te ofendas… pero Riddle siempre se creyó superior

\- ¿Más que tú? – Harry dejo escapar un silbido de sorpresa

\- Potter…

\- Solo era una broma

\- Como te decía, Riddle siempre andaba solo, a penas y cruzábamos palabra, no saludaba, no preguntaba, era como si nosotros no existiéramos para él – culminó Malfoy

\- La verdad yo no recuerdo mucho de Hogwarts – se encogió de hombros – es decir… me acuerdo de mis amigos y mi sala común… creo que simplemente no preste atención a todo lo demás.

\- Bueno, no es que yo haya estado exactamente pendiente de ti… pero si quieres saber la verdad, no te recordaba de Hogwarts hasta que me dijiste que eras un gryffindor – el moreno, por un breve espacio de tiempo sintió que la mirada que le lanzaba el rubio era demasiado intensa por lo que se limito a apartarla y volvió su vista a El Profeta – todo lo dicho ahí ha sido una enorme cortina de humo – murmuro el rubio – él solo quiere fingir que es el bueno, sabe que de lo contrario preguntas como el por qué de tu suicidio crearían controversias…

\- ¿Por eso Rita Skeeter escribió que lo vio mal?

\- Algo que debes saber Potter es que los periodistas siempre exageran y escriben solo lo que les conviene y lo que vende… tener a un hombre destrozado por el suicidio de su esposo demente es digno de un titular, un titular que puede dejar a Riddle como el perfecto mago, capaz de dirigir un periódico y que acaba de meterse al bolsillo a medio mundo mágico – Harry sabía que el rubio tenía razón, pero el solo pensar que Tom había mentido hasta con sus sentimientos no hacían más que destruir su pequeño corazón.

\- Hoy será tu entierro – murmuro el rubio – Riddle quiere que todo sea en privado y lo más rápido posible… han puesto la máxima seguridad

\- Pero… no hay cuerpo, ¿qué planea enterrar?

\- Tus ropas – y tan pronto como lo dijo Malfoy se le ocurrió una idea…

\- ¿Sabes donde es?

\- Sí

\- ¿Puedes llevarme?

\- ¿Quieres ir a tu funeral? – Draco parecía exaltado

\- ¿Por qué no ir? Uno no se muere todos los días y tiene la oportunidad de verlo

\- ¿Qué planeas Potter?

\- Nada…

\- Mientes

\- ¡Draco!

\- ¿Quieres verle, verdad? – _touché, _sí, quería verle, comprobar que Rita Skeeter no mentía, que sí, había dicho que él estaba loco para no tener que responder algo más, pero que sí, sí lo extrañaba, que esos casi ocho años no habían sido en vano… que no le había pedido el divorcio porque en un lugar de su corazón realmente le quería.

\- Yo… no…

\- Potter, te acompañare – el rubio miraba al techo como si intentara convencerse de algo – pero promete que no harás nada, solo veremos y nos iremos.

\- Pero…

\- Potter, es arriesgado, solo promételo.

\- Prometido.

* * *

Habían logrado pasar la seguridad, no es que fuera difícil considerando que ambos iban ocultos bajo el conjuro "especial" del moreno. Draco se había sujetado por el brazo de él a fin de que el hechizo se extendiera hasta sí mismo. No debía soltarse o se vería materializado frente a todos los magos que se encontraban en el recinto.

Harry pudo distinguir a su casi hermana Hermione Granger apoyada en el hombro de su también mejor amigo Ronald Weasley, lloraba desconsolada al tiempo que Ron acariciaba su melena castaña intentando calmarla. Era claro que él intentaba ser fuerte… siempre había sido así. Cuando se trataba de ella, él la cuidaba, no es que le interesara sentimentalmente ya que después de todo era tan gay como él mismo, pero ambos la querían casi como si fueran familia. Alguna vez habían jurado que no importaba que sangre corriera por sus venas, ellos eran hermanos, y como tales siempre cuidarían unos de otros.

\- Ahí está – susurro Draco en su oído señalando a un moreno de mirada insoluble. Observaba a sus amigos con desdén, casi parecía asqueado de la situación. A su lado una morena permanecía quieta – están guardando las apariencias – apunto el rubio.

Ciertamente, aunque se había catalogado de privado el evento, Harry noto a una exagerada rubia observando desde el otro lado del salón la escena, una pluma a su lado se movía incansablemente anotando detalles en un libro de color rosa estrafalario.

Su corazón con cada trazo se rompía más… Tom no mostraba ni un ápice de preocupación, solo asco… era claro que había realizado el servicio fúnebre por simple obligación.

\- ¿Pueden dejar de hacer escándalo? – Riddle acababa de acercarse a Granger y Weasley. Al notar la atenta mirada de la periodista se aclaro la garganta – mi esposo necesita descansar en paz… y no es bueno fomentar este tipo de escenas – murmuro en un tono menos severo – Seguridad, favor escolten a los señores fuera del recinto… - murmuro al tiempo que se retiraba y dejaba a unos consternados magos.

\- ¡Riddle de mierda! ¡ven aquí! – Ron luchaba con los de seguridad para que no los sacaran del local - ¡él era mi amigo! ¡me las pagarás Riddle! – Hermione no paraba de sollozar al tiempo que se dejaba arrastrar por los magos fornidos que la dirigían a la puerta de salida.

Harry tuvo la imperiosidad necesidad de asesinar a Tom, y estuvo a punto de lanzar un _crucio_ cuando Draco tomándolo por la cintura lo atrajo a él, haciéndolo girar y abrazándolo fuertemente contra su pecho – él va a pagar en el momento indicado – le susurro al oído – es mejor irnos Harry – el moreno no opuso resistencia, su corazón estaba muerto, sus fuerzas a penas resistían, sabía que de quedarse más, flaquearía y pronto el hechizo se rompería, materializándolos a ambos en aquel triste lugar.

\- No es necesario que apuntes eso, querida – Parkinson paso muy cerca de ellos hablando con la periodista – sus amigos de Potter deben estar consternados por los hechos… ya sabes, les han traicionado los nervios… sé dice que los tres sufrían de lo mismo…

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¡Sí! Pero no lo publiques, el Sr. Riddle prefiere mantener esto de la manera más privada posible

\- Entiendo – la rubia guardo su vuelapluma en su estrafalario bolso rosa al tiempo que se alejaban cuchicheando.

\- Vámonos Harry – murmuro el rubio, obligándolo a caminar fuera del recinto.

* * *

\- Si lo recuerdas Potter… ¿Por qué le quieres? – Draco lo había tomado por los brazos, sujetándolo fuertemente obligándolo a mirarle - ¡por qué quieres estar al lado de una persona que te lo arrebato todo!

\- Quién eligió morir… fui yo – el moreno se encontraba sumido en una pena única, pero su corazón le gritaba que había salvación – él… él me cuido… él… me vio cuando nadie más lo hizo…

\- ¡Con un demonio Potter, él se deshizo de ti! ¡Se fue con otra persona!

\- ¡Una persona a la que tú amas!

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! – ambos se quedaron mirando en silencio… Draco lo soltó tan rápido que el moreno casi cae de bruces contra el suelo – hagámoslo a tu manera – Malfoy giró dándole la espalda y camino casi tambaleante hasta su ventana – si quieres regresar con él… yo no soy nadie para negártelo – se oía cansado

\- Draco…

\- Dime Malfoy – murmuró duramente – no es bueno que te acostumbres a decirme así, podrías decirlo delante de tu esposo y se mal interpretaría

\- Pero…

\- No hay peros Potter, tienes razón, él es tu esposo… y yo amo a Pansy

\- Pero tú dijiste…

\- Yo solo me salí de mis cabales – se giró y Harry noto con terror como la mirada relajada que en las últimas semanas le había visto lucir al rubio, hoy se tornaba dura – un Malfoy siempre debe cuidar sus modales Potter, perder los estribos solo genera caos… yo amo a Pansy y ahora con tu belleza y mi inteligencia los separaremos… y cada quien conseguirá lo que quería.

\- Draco… Malfoy yo…

\- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

\- Ya lo estás haciendo, creo…

\- ¿Piensas fingir que eres otra persona toda la vida? – eso no lo había considerado el moreno y debía admitir que esa pregunta era decisiva – veo que no te lo has planteado… no te preocupes, le pediré a Nott que te abastezca de provisiones de por vida… o hasta que ese muggle francés muera… supongo que entonces pensaremos en algo – y antes que Harry pudiera pensar que decir, Draco salió de su habitación – tomaré una ducha – murmuro sin mirarle.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Si les gusto nada les cuesta dejarme un review ;) recuerden que son sus palabras las que motivan a que un escritor continue con su trabajo.

Además les tengo una sorpresa, ¡al fin reviví mi cuenta en liverjournal! dulceminina . livejournal . com

Si quieren enterarse de mis avances con el fic, ver fan arts relaciones, etc... no duden en visitarme. Actualizo constantemente, e incluso hace poco publiqué una foto sobre este fic. Espero puedan verla.

Un fuerte abrazo, y que la magia más pura gobierne sus vidas!

DulceMinina


	4. LA NOCHE DEL FRANCÉS

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Gracias por sus reviews! es muy gratificantes leerles, hoy empezaré a responder sus mensajes, consejos, y demás...

Hace poco recibí una inbox preguntándome como visualizo a Draco cuando escribo... bien, en mi página de dulceminina . livejournal . com encontrarán la respuesta ya que fanfiction no me deja enviar fotos.

Espero que disfruten este capítulo

* * *

**LA NOCHE DEL ****FRANCÉS**

La larga cabellera rubia que le caía hasta los hombros había sido recogida en una sutil cola de caballo, su estilista personal había trabajado cuidadosamente sus cejas, Zabini le había elegido el traje gris más fino de su colección, una camisa blanco humo se dejaba ver debajo de la capa oscura. Se miró al espejo contemplando la obra de arte que Malfoy había construido, suspiró resignado… aún no se acostumbraba a todo ello, había pasado casi cuatro meses practicando no ser él, aprendiendo francés, nombres de personas ficticias, memorizando lugares que no conocía, llenándose de cultura – Un hombre inteligente es atractivo, Potter – había argumentado Malfoy el día que llego con libros de materias desconocidas para él.

Y hoy era el día en que debía lograr captar la atención de Tom Riddle, su esposo… sí, le quería, lo amaba y extrañaba, tenía la esperanza que si Riddle conocía al nuevo y mejorado Harry Potter entonces realmente le amaría, dejaría a Parkinson y juntos formarían una nueva vida. Sonrió empezando a fantasear con lo hermoso que sería recuperar su vida de casados.

¿Y Malfoy? Ese era otro detalle, el rubio después de ducharse a penas y le dirigía palabra, estaba decepcionado de la decisión que había tomado, y aunque le doliera, porque él lo consideraba su amigo, llegado a ese punto no podía permitirse flaquear, tenía que recuperar su matrimonio a como diera lugar.

Decidido salió de la habitación, y justo cuando se giraba para ir escaleras abajo al primer piso se encontró cara a cara con el Slytherin. Qué le podría decir, no se habían hablado ni siquiera en el almuerzo, un simple hola no sería suficiente.

\- Blaise olvido entregarte la corbata – Malfoy alzo la mano dejando ver que llevaba el accesorio consigo – ven – se acerco y paso la indumentaria por su cuello – lo anudare yo, ya que aún no aprendes a colocártela – por alguna extraña razón el moreno se sintió enrojecer. Malfoy no lo veía a los ojos, casi lo esquivaba mientras sus manos se dedicaban a acomodarle el cuello de la camisa. Pudo sentir como en alguna fracción de segundos los dedos del rubio rozaron su piel haciéndola erizar de inmediato.

Se encontraba perdido en la fragancia Albert Nº5 del rubio, un olor fuerte y masculino que acaba de descubrir que le gustaba. Cerró los ojos intentando no pensar demasiado en la pelea que habían tenido temprano, Malfoy era su amigo, y los amigos también pasan malos momentos… él sabía que el rubio no se disculpaba, y que ese simple acto de ayudarlo con una tarea tan simple, era su forma de decir lo siento.

\- Te voy a ayudar – comentó el rubio una vez acabo la labor y alejándose del moreno – pero necesito que hoy uses todas las técnicas de seducción que te enseñe, con Riddle – Harry lo miraba atento – si es que Pansy se acerca y los interrumpe, yo me encargare de ella… tú solo asegúrate de estar al lado de Riddle todo el tiempo. Recuerda que no debes ser demasiado obvio pero tampoco demasiado sutil… déjale creer que él es quien te seduce – Malfoy lo miró fijamente – vas a volver con tu esposo, te lo garantizo.

\- Gracias, jefe – sonrió el moreno sintiéndose la persona más dichosa del mundo al tener un amigo como aquel.

* * *

\- Buenas noches Riddle – Malfoy estrecho la mano del moreno con firmeza, por un momento Harry pensó que intentaba romperle los huesos – gracias por la invitación.

\- Gracias a ti Malfoy por haber asistido, son pocos los magos honorables que se suman a causas de buena fe como esta – Tom vestía una túnica negra a juego con sus pantalones y camisa. Harry sonrió al recordar que su amado esposo tenía cierta fascinación por ese color, recordó que solo en ocasiones muy especiales se animaba a utilizar una camisa blanca o una corbata roja – Armand, que placer que Ud. también nos acompañe – Riddle reparo en la presencia del rubio – no tenía idea que Ud. sería la pareja de Malfoy.

Tanto el francés como el mencionado se miraron bastante sorprendidos, pero al instante rieron – Aunque el Sr. Malfoy es muy atractivo, no soy su pareja – convino Armand – él, solo me invito a este evento. La verdad no conozco muchas personas, por lo que mi vida social no es muy activa. Me siento agradecido con el jefe por la invitación – comentó relajado.

\- Cierto Riddle, solo somos compañeros de trabajo – sonrió Malfoy

\- En ese caso, creo que todo está aclarado – la sonrisa perversa que esbozo Riddle por un momento hizo dudar al francés que fuese humana.

\- Espero no aparecer en los titulares mañana – convino el Slytherin.

\- Por favor Malfoy, hoy nada de noticias, hoy solo debemos velar por los magos en retiro – y con un leve asentimiento de cabeza la pareja se encamino hacia la mesa en la que se encontraban ya ubicados Zabini y Nott.

\- Demoraron bastante con Riddle – apunto un moreno bastante alegre - ¿no me digan que quiere robarse a Armand para su empresa?

\- No podría dejarte Blaise – convino el francés haciendo sonrojar al moreno – eres mi diseñador preferido – le susurro coquetamente al oído provocando que el Slytherin casi se atorara. A Armand el amigo de Malfoy le caía especialmente bien, su inteligencia le recordaba al rubio y su alegría y sentido del humor poco comprendidos, le recordaban a Ron, ¡Cuánto extrañaba a su pelirrojo amigo!

\- ¿Con qué te amenazo Blaise para que aceptaras? – pregunto Malfoy a Thedore Nott sentado al lado de Zabini.

Nott sonrió ante el comentario y encogiéndose de hombros se limito a decir – favor con favor se paga – Zabini le lanzo una fría mirada provocando risas de ambos rubios.

\- ¡Oh Dray! – una chillona voz se dejo oír entre la muchedumbre - ¡viniste! – Pansy Parkinson luciendo un vestido verde sumamente ajustado se acerco presurosamente a la mesa - ¡vinisteis todos! – agrego alegremente mientras abrazaba al rubio.

Los demás saludaron con leves inclinaciones de cabeza. El ver como Pansy repartía numerosos besos por el rostro del rubio el gryffindor se llenó de indignación, ¿acaso no le bastaba con haberle quitado a su marido? ¿Ahora debía ir tras Malfoy? Pero había también otro hecho… Malfoy la amaba, y, al final el plan era que ellos acabaran juntos… sonrió poco convencido, cada quién tendría lo que le haría feliz… más le valía a Parkinson hacer feliz a Malfoy, de lo contrario… él, personalmente se encargaría de ella.

* * *

La velada había ocurrido sin mayores incidentes, Harry se había limitado a lucirse por el lugar colocando sus mejores poses en cuanto veía a Riddle, Malfoy se había encargado de mantener a distancia a Pansy, pero aún con todo ello el francés noto en muchas ocasiones las miradas cómplices entre su esposo y su amante.

\- Vamos a anunciar los donativos de cada uno de los presentes para este magno evento – anunció el presentador – no sin antes informarles que hemos recaudado un total de ¡50000 galeones para los magos en retiro! – los presentes estallaron en aplausos – empezaremos a nombrar a la organización que uso posible este evento… "El Profeta" ha donado la suma de 20000 galeones – nuevamente se dejaron oír más aplausos – siguiendo la lista, Roderick Sendavel donó 10000 galeones – la luz se dirigió a un mago calvo de avanzada edad sentado en la primera fila, que al instante se puso de pie y saludo a los presentes – luego… - Armand dejo de prestar atención a los donantes y centro su mirada en el medio de la estancia donde Riddle y Parkinson conversaban animadamente, haciendo pausas oportunas para aplaudir a los magos que se iban nombrando.

\- ¿No hubo muchos avances verdad? – una familiar voz susurro en sus oídos de pronto.

\- Llevo mirándolo desde hace un buen rato, le he sonreído, guiñado un ojo e incluso me he chocado accidentalmente con él, y hasta ahora no ha hecho un solo movimiento – Armand sin apartar la vista de la pareja respondió con frustración - ¿qué se supone que haga? Al paso que van, Parkinson terminará casándose con él y yo abre perdido a mi marido.

\- No te preocupes… no pasará

\- ¿Estás seguro? – el francés se giro para ver directamente a su interlocutor - ¿tienes un plan?

\- Así es – Malfoy le sonrió sin un ápice de inseguridad – le he dicho a Nott que haga un donativo por 30000 galeones a tu nombre, lo anunciaran al final, y créeme, Riddle te va a notar.

\- Pero…

\- No te preocupes por el dinero, digamos que es un préstamo que me pagaras en abonos pequeños – el rubio dejo de mirarlo y centro su mirada en la pareja que en ese momento se susurraban algo que parecía ponerlos de buen humor – ahora solo concéntrate y cuando te iluminen da tu mejor sonrisa.

\- Pero…

\- Potter…

\- De acuerdo – el moreno tragó con dificultad sintiéndose completamente nervioso.

\- Y finalmente hemos recibido un donativo de 1000 galeones donados por la Sra. Belcorp – anunciaba el presentador al tiempo que una mujer de cuarenta años con un vestido rosa muy llamativo saludaba a los presentes – muy bien señores, ahora a disfrutar de la velada y una vez más nuestro sincero agradecimiento de parte de AMBRYEA, Asociación de Magos y Brujas Retirados y en Estado de Abandono, para el Diario "El Profeta" y su Director General Tom Riddle, por haber hecho posible este evento – los aplausos volvieron a estallar al tiempo que Riddle se adelantaba y hacia una breve reverencia para los presentes.

En ese instante, un joven mozo se acerco al estrato llevando consigo un pequeño pergamino que entrego al presentador, este abrió el documento y con rostro de completa sorpresa pregunto algo al mozo, este asintió y salió de la estancia – disculpen damas y caballeros, acaban de indicarnos que hace unos minutos hemos recibido un donativo de 30000 galeones – la sala se lleno de susurros, todos se miraban entre ellos como buscando al mago o bruja que tan desprendidamente había dado esa generosa suma – ¿El Sr. Armand Louis François, se encuentra en la sala? – los presentes volvieron a girar las cabezas a un lado y a otro. Malfoy sutilmente toco el hombro del mencionado y alzo una mano.

Los reflectores los iluminaron y con un gesto bastante educado Malfoy señalo a Armand indicando que él era a quién buscaban. El francés sonrió galantemente e hizo una reverencia ante la fuerte ovación que recibió, a su lado Malfoy se retiro intentando ser cortes y sutil.

Cuando la ovación ceso, los reflectores volvieron a centrarse en el presentador que empezó una oda de agradecimiento al francés. Armand se limito a asentir e intentando no llamar la atención se dirigió a la barra, ¡necesitaba un trago urgente! Aunque era un modelo cotizado y famoso, por dentro seguía siendo Potter y el gryffindor no estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención – Un ruso blanco, por favor - solicito recargándose sobre la barra.

\- Armand me has dejado impresionado – el mencionado se giro al notar la presencia a su lado, sonrió complaciente y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la mirada fija que le lanzaba Riddle – no tenía idea que apoyabas estas causas de manera tan desmedida – el moreno le sonrió apoyándose sobre la barra a fin de acompañar al rubio.

\- Honestamente, creo que no conoce mucho acerca de mí – comentó el rubio al tiempo que recibía su bebida y le daba un pequeño sorbo – le sorprendería la persona que soy – volvió a sonreírle – a su salud – volvió a beber.

\- Tiene razón, no me he dado el tiempo suficiente para conocerle, entonces me permite preguntarle quién es Armand Louis François

\- Bueno, soy francés, tengo 25 años y tengo cierta debilidad por el estudio de la astrología – el corazón le empezaba a latir frenético, finalmente Riddle lo había visto y por primera vez en toda su vida realmente parecía interesado en él - soy una persona bastante simple, no muy apegado a los grandes eventos, pero disfruto de la vida, o al menos intento aprovechar_ todas_ las oportunidades – Malfoy le había dicho que con Riddle no debía irse con rodeos, por la información que él mismo le había facilitado Tom era un hombre directo, su tiempo valía oro y solo conocía a quiénes le interesaba tener de su lado.

\- ¿Y cómo es que un joven tan fascinante se animó a venir aquí y trabajar para Malfoy?

\- Conocí al Sr. Malfoy en un lanzamiento en Francia, él me comento de su línea y me mostro algunos de los diseños de Blaise, personalmente quede fascinado y decidí que quería usarlos – se sabía la historia de memoria, Malfoy se la había hecho repetir cientos de veces al punto de que él mismo se había convencido de que era real – la verdad pensé venir solo para el lanzamiento, pero conforme conocí a Zabini decidí que mi estancia aquí debería prolongarse.

\- ¿Será que le gusta el Sr. Zabini? – el francés lo miro sorprendido y al instante siguiente no pudo contener su risa y se dejo llevar. Riddle lo miraba claramente ofendido.

\- Disculpe Ud. – se apresuro a rectificarse notando la molestia del moreno – es solo que me causo cierta gracia que en menos de veinticuatro horas me haya vinculado con el Sr. Malfoy y ahora con Zabini – intento calmarse pensando que si tan solo ese moreno supiera que su corazón latía por él, otra sería la conversación – aunque Blaise me parece una persona encantadora, tan solo es un buen amigo mío. Yo tengo otros gustos – lo último lo soltó en un tono tan sugerente que estaba seguro que de haberlo oído, Malfoy le hubiera regañado por ser tan obvio.

\- Entiendo, entonces debo intuir que o bien ya tiene a alguien o realmente no está interesado en nadie, Armand – Riddle observaba la sala ignorándolo por completo.

\- Sí y no – continuo intentando sonar calmado – no tengo a nadie aún pero si hay alguien que me interesa – decidió mentalmente que si el moreno no pensaba prestarle atención, él tampoco tendría porque hacerlo, Malfoy le había repetido hasta el cansancio que el gran error de los hombres es suplicar atención, eso solo le daba poder a quién le interesaba. Tomo un nuevo sorbo de su trago que ya empezaba a calentarse.

\- Sabe lo peligroso que es que manifieste esta información a un periodista – Riddle volvió a clavar su mirada en el francés – ¿qué pasaría si mañana saliera el titular de que el famoso rostro de "Zabini &amp; Malfoy Fashion House" tiene a alguien en su corazón? – Armand dejó la copa sobre la barra y se giró a verle fijamente, era una locura como su corazón latía a pasos agigantados, en definitiva amaba a Riddle, no importaba lo que le hubiere hecho, lo amaba con cada fibra de su ser.

\- Confío en Ud. Sr. Riddle – el francés inclino levemente la cabeza – estoy seguro… - se acero sutilmente al oído del moreno y susurro – que no me va a fallar.

Sabía que se estaba metiendo en suelo peligroso, Malfoy le había dicho claramente que debía ser sutil… susurrarle al oído ¡no era nada casual! Él mismo debía reconocer por mucho que le avergonzara, que aquel movimiento había sido demasiado sensual… ¿sexy? ¡Por Merlín! ¿En qué momento Harry Potter se había vuelto sensual?

Una rápida idea cruzo por su mente logrando destruir toda la seguridad que había sentido en los últimos minutos, él no era Harry Potter, él era Armand Louis François, un modelo francés que resultaba ser la belleza hecha persona… de ahí que actuara con tanta soltura…

Cayó en cuenta entonces… que se estaba convirtiendo en otra persona…

\- François – el moreno a su lado llamó su atención - ¿le gustaría alguna vez tomar una copa conmigo? – era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, él, su esposo… le estaba pidiendo ¿una cita? – claro… si su contrato con Malfoy no se lo impide.

\- Mi contrato solo habla de mi vida profesional Sr. Riddle

\- Sería mejor si me dice Tom

\- Bueno en ese caso, Tom – disfruto decir cada una de las tres letras de ese hermoso nombre ¡Tom! ¡Tom! ¿cariño? Era demasiado pronto para llamarlo así… sonrío de medio lado ante su propio desvergonzado pensamiento – me encantaría tomar una copa contigo

\- ¿Qué te parecería mañana alrededor de las siete?

\- Sería un placer

\- Te enviaré la dirección por lechuza

\- De acuerdo – y con el trato cerrado, Riddle se retiro de la barra en dirección hacia una morena que había visto la escena. Armand no estaba seguro de que hubiera visto todo, pero por la expresión desdeñosa que tenía, parecía que no se encontraba del todo complacida. Tomó nuevamente su copa, cuyo hielo se había derretido en su totalidad y se encamino a ver al rubio con una pequeña sonrisa triunfal dibujada en su moreno rostro. Esa noche había vencido.

* * *

Cada mañana al levantarse su rutina iniciaba con bastante ajetreo, primero beber la poción _multijugos_, esperar que hiciera efecto, ducharse, rociarse todos los productos de belleza que Malfoy le había indicado, elegir cuidadosamente la ropa que usaría para estar fuera de casa, tomar otra ropa más cómoda para estar dentro, vestirse con lo segundo, bajar a hacer el desayuno; que aunque Dobby le ayudaba, siempre prefería hacerlo por sí mismo, no es que el elfo lo hiciera mal, muy por el contrario tenía muy buena sazón aunque sus platos tuvieran una presentación de temer. El caso era que esperaba poder consentir al rubio con algo, sabía que en nada se comparaba a todo lo que él le daba, pero si en algo podía retribuirle, no dudaba en hacerlo.

Esa mañana y como todas, después de realizar su rutina diaria y preparar un clásico desayuno inglés subió a llamar al rubio, que con un sencillo "ya bajo" había indicado que ya estaba despierto. Coloco la mesa y poniendo su mejor sonrisa se sentó a esperar a su amigo, quién no tardo en bajar.

\- ¿Nunca usas jeans? – pregunto el francés al tiempo que señalaba el pantalón de vestir azul marino que portaba el rubio.

\- Y tú nunca ¿dejas de tomar poción _multijugos_? – Malfoy enarcó una ceja divertida.

\- Vale, tienes razón… - murmuro un desconsolado Armand – sobre eso…

\- ¿Se te ha acabado?

\- No… - negó rápidamente recordando todos los frascos que tenía en su habitación.

\- ¿Entonces? – Malfoy se sentó en la mesa mirándolo visiblemente interesado en lo que fuera a decir Potter

\- Estuve pensando…

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Cuándo uno cambia, ¿es posible que el cambio solo sea por el exterior o también en el interior?

\- No te entiendo

\- Es decir… ¿puedo empezar a pensar y actuar como otro? – Malfoy tomo una rebanada de tostada y empezó a untarla de mermelada

\- No es posible – respondió al cabo de unos instantes – la poción _multijugos_ solo te hace lucir como otro, sus manías, sentimientos y pensamientos siguen perteneciendo exclusivamente a la persona de la cual tomaste la imagen. ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

\- No es nada… - Harry intento concentrarse en otra cosa, tomo su jugo y se dedico a tomar pequeños sorbos

\- ¿Te sientes diferente? – se aventuro a decir el rubio.

¿Cómo iba a explicar su extraño actuar de horas antes? Era como si un ser completamente diferente a él lo hubiera poseído, por unos instantes se había sentido totalmente seguro, confiado en sí mismo a un nivel que nunca había alcanzado. Se sentía como un lobo, y Tom era su presa… ¿qué demonios se le había metido en la cabeza? Es cierto que amaba a Riddle, pero… Harry Potter nunca había sido así, él siempre había sido un estupendo ama de casa, que aceptaba todo cuanto su esposo quisiera y que jamás pensaría en ver a su pareja como una presa…

\- No es eso… - la fría mirada del de ojos grises se clavo en su rostro, buscando claramente esas ojos cafés… Harry le rehuyó la mirada, sabía que de encontrarse cara a cara entonces… terminaría por decirle todo. Draco lograba ser como el _veritaserum_ cuando se trataba de sonsacarle algún tipo de información.

\- Dime – casi demandó el rubio

\- No es nada

\- Es una orden – la dura voz que uso el Malfoy para lograr su cometido le hizo replantearse el hecho de si había sido una buena idea hacerse camarada de esa serpiente – Potter… ¿te recuerdo las clausulas de nuestro contrato? - El bendito contrato… ¿por qué no se le ocurrió leerlo antes de firmarlo?

Unos días después que el moreno se sintió medianamente bien tras lo vivido en su velorio, Malfoy se había presentado en su habitación con un enorme rollo de pergamino, el moreno en un primer momento había pensado que era un manuscrito o tal vez parte del trabajo que el rubio hacía, pero no, Malfoy fue muy claro en el momento en que empezó a hablar – Potter, después de analizar la situación fríamente, he llegado a la conclusión que ya que nos vamos a mudar y te ayudaré en muchas cosas, además de que correré con la totalidad de tus gastos y tu trabajarás para mí a fin de reembolsarme lo invertido, es mejor tenerlo todo por escrito y en el mejor orden posible – el rubio se había sentado en la silla al lado de su escritorio, colocó el aparentemente pesado pergamino que traía consigo y lo puso sobre la mesa – esto es un contrato que he redactado y ha sido minuciosamente revisado por mi abogado de confianza – el moreno se acerco y observó como en el encabezado se podía leer "Contrato de Trabajo" líneas por debajo se podía leer, "El presente es un documento validado y reglamentado conforme dictaminan la leyes mágicas, en el cual el contratante Sr. Draco Lucius Malfoy Black….. y el trabajador Harry James Potter Evans…." Solo había captado unas pocas palabras cuando Malfoy continuo con su diálogo – obviamente antes de pedirte que lo firmes debes leerlo, te adelanto que el mismo se divide en dos partes, la primera reglamenta la parte de la ayuda que te voy a brindar, en resumen y para el éxito de la misión deberás acatar todo lo que yo te diga, está prohibida el uso de maldiciones imperdonables y salir del recinto que compartamos sin solicitar mi permiso. Los gastos en su totalidad serán cubiertos por mi persona, a cambio tu trabajaras en lo que te indique, aquí entra la parte dos, que se detalla el trabajo que realizarás, que, como te explique con anterioridad, será de modelo masculino exclusivo de la compañía de Blaise y mía – Harry pudo notar cuan complacido consigo mismo se encontraba el rubio tras cada palabra.

\- Están prohibidas las visitas, a excepción de que se consideren como parte del plan, además deberás encargarte de los quehaceres de la casa, de los cuales compartirás tareas con Dobby o en su defecto ordenaras a Dobby realizar. No puedes divulgar, bajo ningún concepto que vives conmigo a no ser que yo te lo ordene, no habrá fiestas, celebración de festividades sorpresas, ni desorden alguno… – el moreno empezó a cuestionarse si se había metido en un trabajo en equipo o una cárcel, aunque en realidad más que desazón la idea del contrato le causaba gracia, en serio ¿Malfoy pensaba que haría una fiesta en su casa? Sonrió para sí - …todos los gastos que realices se cargaran a tu deuda total que será pagado con tu sueldo de modelo, el cual ha sido considerado proporcionalmente acorde con tu trabajo y la demanda del mercado, eso quiere decir que incluso la comida que meriendes se descontará de tu sueldo… - Harry lo seguía observando sin realmente escucharle, solo pensaba en que si todo ello era en pro de su venganza con Riddle, entonces bien valía la pena - … podrás se libre en cuanto hallas logrado tu cometido y hallas cancelado la deuda – termino de recitar el rubio – eso es más o menos el resumen de lo que aquí se indica. Ahora te dejaré para que lo leas con detenimiento y si no estás de acuerdo con algo, podemos negociarlo – el moreno tomo una pluma cercana volviendo a ignorar al rubio – Potter… creo que deberías leerlo primero.

\- Malfoy confío en ti y estoy seguro que todo esto me ayudará a vengarme de Tom, así que no tengo más que leer – y ante un sorprendido Slytherin firmo a ojo cerrados el contrato.

Ahora frente al rubio y considerando la situación que se les presentaba, decidió que debió haber leído este bendito contrato primero – Ayer cuando hablaba con Tom… algo paso – bajo la mirada medio avergonzado medio preocupado.

\- ¿Él te hizo algo?

\- No… yo…

\- ¿Le hiciste algo a Riddle? – Malfoy se escuchaba casi indignado

\- No…

\- Potter… habla de una vez – Harry intento armarse de valor, tenía miedo de la reacción del Malfoy, no es que le fuera a hacer algo, pero lo que menos quería era que se burlara de él.

\- Yo… me comporte como un cazador - ¿sería el término correcto? – yo… lo seduje e incluso coquetee con él – alzo la mirada buscando la del rubio - ¡fui un completo mujeriego! – sentía claramente como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. El de ojos color plata abrió los ojos en seguido y luego relajo la mirada, sonrió de medio lado y continuo con su tarea de untar la tostada - ¡no te burles! Fue… ¡totalmente vergonzoso!

\- Primero – el rubio se detuvo de la labor – no serias un mujeriego, porque por muy atractivo que veas al imbécil de Riddle… perdón tu esposo… no es mujer, es hombre, bueno se supone que lo es – Harry frunció el ceño con molestia – por lo que serías un hombreriego… curiosa palabra – el moreno pensó que realmente el rubio le estaba tomando el pelo – segundo… tú no eres Potter, eres Armand Louis François, un francés atractivo, acostumbrado a los lujos y los placeres – los ojos grises se tornaron oscuros – y sí, eres un cazador… Potter, te he entrenado para ser así, es natural que te hallas convertido en alguien más – se encogió de hombros al tiempo que bebía un poco de jugo – me sorprendería que sigas siendo Harry Potter cuando tomas esa poción a diario, puedes creer que estás loco, pero no es así, todo es un proceso… de que pueda resultar un riesgo, es cierto, pero no dejaré que te olvides de quien eres – Malfoy dio un mordisco a su tostada dando por cerrada la conversación.

El moreno casi contemplo al rubio, realmente ese Slytherin pedante acababa de decir que lo cuidaría, ¿por qué? Él mismo estaba seguro que Armand era su mejor versión, Harry Potter no valía nada… Parkinson y su esposo habían reconocido que solo era una mascota mal entrenada, tal vez… Harry Potter ¿realmente era importante para alguien? Y por esa razón ese ser frente a él había decidido que lo ayudaría a mantener los pies sobre la tierra cuidando su esencia – Malfoy…

\- Te propongo algo – lo interrumpió el rubio – salgamos – el moreno lo miro dubitativo – vamos a comer fuera, a hacer algo que a ti, Harry Potter, te guste… tengo la teoría que tanto ver en el espejo el reflejo de Armand te debe estar trastocando los sentidos, entonces hoy, y es una orden – remarcó – te vas a comportar como Harry Potter.

\- En la noche tengo una cita con Riddle…

\- Y regresaremos a tiempo para que te prepares – puntualizo el rubio – ahora Potter, te ordeno que hasta que volvamos te olvides de tu esposo, Armand y todo lo relacionado a tu nueva vida y por unas horas solo seas Harry Potter.

* * *

Ser solo Harry Potter resultaba complicado cuando al salir de tu casa solo escuchabas decir Armand cuando se referían a ti. Suspiro frustrado mientras escondía los dedos de la mano bajo su abrigo - ¿sabías que no tienen cerveza de mantequilla? – Convino un rubio claramente indignado al tiempo que se sentaba frente a él y le extendía una bebida – no entiendo como los muggles sobreviven con esto – tomo un sorbo de su cappuccino expresso con doble crema para luego colocarlo casi asqueado sobre la mesa – de muy mala calidad – continuo con su monólogo – Armand, ¿porqué se llama Starbucks? ¿Tiene algún sentido o es algo importante por aquí?

\- Malfoy… - el moreno lo miraba bastante divertido, algo que el rubio no paso desapercibido.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Tienes algo… - llevo una mano a sus labios y señalo la parte justo debajo de la nariz – algo justo aquí – no sabía si reírse y causar un colapso nervioso en Malfoy o intentar obviar lo sucedido. Era claro que el rubio nunca había tomado en un vaso de Starbucks y aún más claro que nunca había tomado un café con crema, de lo contrario sabría del cuidado que hay que tener para no terminar con un gracioso bigote blanco.

El rubio giro el rostro hacia la ventana intentando ver su reflejo, cuando lo noto, Harry observo divertido como se veía así mismo sumamente indignado, y en su apuro por tomar una servilleta se manchaba parte de la mano con crema – ni una palabra – gruño el Slytherin mientras se limpiaba.

\- Intentare no recordar nada – mintió el moreno.

\- No entiendo como sobreviven sin magia… - mascullo el rubio

\- Créeme que no es tan difícil

\- ¿Y porque quisiste en primer lugar venir aquí? – Malfoy batallaba con el dulce que se había quedado impregnado en su mano.

\- ¿Quieres saber la verdad? – la melancólica voz del gryffindor hizo que el rubio dejara su batalla personal con la crema y la servilleta y lo mirara fijo. Asintió levemente y el moreno intentando mostrarse sonriente agrego – mis padres murieron cuando yo era un bebe por lo que no los conocí, después de ello pase a ser criado por mi tía, hermana de mi mamá y su familia. Ellos son muggles… y bueno no fueron verdaderamente grandes padres adoptivos. Tenían un hijo, mi primo Dudley, y desde que era niño, él siempre que salía con mis tíos llegaba a casa y me enseñaba galletas, postres y bebidas de esta cafetería, y bueno… yo siempre quise probar a que sabían esas cosas – se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

\- ¿Ellos no te llevaban en sus salidas?

\- Bueno… mi primo iba con sus amigos, por lo que en el auto no había espacio – no quería admitir lo duro de vivir con los Dursley por lo que intento olvidar el tema y se enfrasco en disfrutar el Café Mocca Late que le había traído el rubio.

\- Potter… - el moreno lo miro sorprendido

\- Es François – aclaro rápidamente

\- Aquí no importa en realidad – enfatizo el rubio

\- Pero…

\- Solo dime algo, ¿alguna vez saliste de casa de tus tíos?

\- Bueno…

\- Contesta

\- Cuando fui a Hogwarts con Hagrid, él me contó que era un mago y que podría aprender allí…

\- ¿No sabías que eras un mago antes de recibir tu carta para Hogwarts? – el rubio parecía no entender lo que ocurría

\- Al ser mis tíos muggle… no tenían vinculo con la magia

\- ¿Y no te dijeron que tus padres eran magos?

\- Bueno…

\- ¿Cómo murieron tus padres? ¿qué te dijeron tus tíos?

\- Esto…

\- Potter…

\- Mi tía, Petunia, me dijo que habían tenido un accidente de coche

\- ¿Pero no era verdad… cierto?

\- Bueno… Hagrid me contó acerca de la batalla contra Gellert Grindelwald… y como mis padres lucharon en ella… - puntualizo sintiéndose completamente incomodo con aquella conversación. Ni siquiera con Ron y Hermione había tocado aquel tema - ¿podemos cambiar de tema? – el rubio lo miraba expectante, pero pareciendo que había captado el mensaje giro el rostro hacia su reflejo asegurándose que toda la crema hubiera desaparecido.

\- ¿De qué está hecha esta cosa? Deja pegoteado todo… - se quejo malhumorado. El moreno agradeció mentalmente que Malfoy no insistiera más y por primera vez se sintió más relajado al haberle contado a alguien un extracto sobre sus padres. Volvió a tomar contento su bebida.

\- Iré por los croissant – murmuro el de ojos plata al tiempo que se levantaba y se acercaba a la barra. El moreno le siguió con la mirada, realmente ese rubio egocéntrico no parecía ser tan mala persona. Bueno si no contamos los días que se levantaba malhumorado porque su cabello no parecía querer hacerle caso… o cuando encontraba un solo objeto fuera de su lugar… o cuando él no combinaba bien sus ropas… a quién engañaba ¡Draco Malfoy era un completo gilipollas! Sonrió para sí, se recargo sobre el sillón y disfruto su bebida una vez más.

* * *

\- ¿Y no sería más práctico volar? – el rubio lo miraba desde el otro extremo de la cápsula con bastante escepticismo – alcanzaríamos alturas más grandes…

\- Desde un avión no se puede divisar todo Londres – apuntó un morocho cerca de él al que Malfoy le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos

\- ¿Quién te hablo a ti? – demandó

\- Señor, no debería ser tan descortés – refutó el morocho

\- Discúlpelo, son los nervios, nunca había subido al "London Eye" – agregó rápidamente el francés

\- ¿Son turistas? – se aventuró una pelirroja cerca del morocho

\- Algo así – se encogió el francés regalándole su mejor sonrisa

\- ¿Sois pareja? – una española que había subido de primera se acerco al francés

\- Oh no… él es…

\- Es mi marido – concluyó un malhumorado rubio alejándose del grupo – y les agradecería meterse en sus asuntos, estamos de luna de miel y si no les importa quisieramos privacidad – dejando completamente helados a los presentes tomo la mano del francés y lo llevo al otro lado de la cápsula muy cerca del cristal.

\- Malfoy… no tienes que ser tan descortés – susurro el moreno – y no tenías porque decir que estamos de luna de miel…

\- ¿Descortés yo? ¡ja! Ellos empezaron a meterse en conversaciones a las que no fueron invitados… - el moreno iba a replicar cuando una señorita de traje azul ingreso a la cápsula.

\- Bienvenidos sean todos al "London Eye" – sonrió a los presentes al tiempo que la puerta tras de sí se cerraba - conocida también como Millennium Wheel o Rueda del Milenio, la noria es un logro del diseño y la ingeniería construido a lo largo de siete años por cientos de trabajadores provenientes de cinco países diferentes… - conforme la mujer empezaba a explicar el artefacto se iba moviendo lentamente. Malfoy no parecía realmente interesado en ver todo Londres desde allí, pero el moreno se sentía particularmente atraído por esta atracción de la que había oído hablar a sus compañeros muggles durante años.

Cuando la noria alcanzó una estatura aceptable Harry no pudo evitar perderse entre los grandes pastizales, las torres y castillos que engalanaban toda Londres, ¿cómo era posible qué se hubiera perdido de todo esto? ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Sus ojos brillaban cual si fuera un niño que acababa de descubrir el mundo… se sentía libre… al fin… libre

\- Ese parece Hogwarts – un rubio mirada a su lado el horizonte de Londres

\- Creo que es el Palacio de Westminster – observo el moreno – pero tienes razón Malfoy, se parece – sonrió al ver esa mirada de niño en los ojos del rubio. ¿Sería que él también disfrutaba de la vista?

\- Supongo que no podemos volar tan bajo para ver todo esto… - el rubio parecía hablar consigo mismo – los muggles nos verían…

\- Así es Malfoy

\- Pero con tu hechizo especial… - el moreno no pudo evitar por más tiempo la risa, Malfoy realmente había resultado todo un "travieso" cuando se trataba de conseguir lo que quería.

* * *

Cuando dieron las cinco de la tarde, Harry se encontraba de nuevo en su habitación, le había dicho a Malfoy que se alistaría para salir en una hora, pero lo cierto era que no tenía la menor intención de moverse de esa cómoda posición en su cama. La salida con el rubio lo había dejado agotado pero satisfecho, nunca había recorrido Londres muggle, menos aún nunca imagino conocer todos esos centros turísticos, ni tampoco espero que Malfoy le comprara alguno suvenires alegando que sería la primera y única vez que lo acompañaba y que por ello mejor debía llevarse todos los recuerdos que quisiera…

Sabía que Malfoy no era de expresar emociones fácilmente, por lo que toda esa salida realmente lo tenía enternecido. El rubio había demostrado ser un buen mago, algo egocéntrico y exquisito pero amable y bondadoso. Que no soportaba que lo interrumpieran o que los demás de inmiscuyeran en sus asuntos, era totalmente cierto, pero de que se había portado como un buen amigo nadie lo negaba.

Y tan pronto tuvo ese pensamiento también un miedo lo asalto, Malfoy estaba enamorado de Pansy Parkinson, una bruja por la cual él no daría ni un solo galeón, ¿qué haría? ¿El rubio sabía realmente el tipo de persona que era Parkinson? Bueno tal vez no sabía cómo eran en realidad, él mismo obvio el comentario sobre la "correa de perro" a fin de evitar recordar malos ratos, tampoco le había dicho sobre el otro asunto… suspiró sintiéndose cansado, ¿debería decirle al Slytherin sobre esos "dos detalles"? es cierto que uno no decide de quien se enamora, pero odiaría ver a su amigo sufrir nuevamente por amor.

Lo había estado pensando y estaba completamente seguro que para el rubio debía de haber resultado muy triste ver a Parkinson con otro hombre, cerró los ojos intentando con ello encontrar una solución. ¿Cómo decirle a Malfoy lo que había hecho? Chasqueó la lengua con frustración… tenía que encontrar un modo de asegurarse que ese bruja que tan mala espina le daba, no hiciera sufrir a su amigo.

Se giro en la cama intentando acallar todos esos pensamientos que lo carcomían, cuando un suave toque en la ventana interrumpió su idilio. Giro a ver qué era lo que había interrumpido sus tortuosos pensamientos, y entonces vio un ave al que él conocía de sobra, Hedwig, su fiel lechuza blanca ululaba tras la ventana, traía en su pata lo que imagina seria el mensaje de Tom.

Corrió inmediatamente a abrirle y cuando la hubo dejado pasar, la contemplo como si no hubiera visto cosa más hermosa en los últimos días – Hedwig – susurro totalmente embelesado. El animal giro levemente la cabeza, claramente sorprendida de que el desconocido la conociera – Yo soy H… - en el momento que iba a hablar se dio cuenta del error que estaba a punto de cometer.

\- Armand, escuche… - un rubio entro casi corriendo en la estancia – así que Riddle envío la nota – agrego mirando al ave sobre el escritorio.

\- Es Hedwig – murmuro un triste moreno – m… la lechuza de Riddle – no poder decirle a una de tus mejores amigas y confidentes que eres tú quién la recibe era el acto más cruel que Harry acaba de descubrir que pudiera existir.

\- Ella… era la lechuza de ¿Potter? – adivino el rubio, mirando con preocupación al moreno

\- Sí – tragó pesado el francés

La lechuza miro nuevamente al francés y empezó a ulular fuertemente como si acabara de hacer un gran descubrimiento – Demonios… - murmuró el de ojos grises mientras la lechuza no paraba de chillar - ¡ya cállate bola de plumas! ¡Sí, es tu amo San Potter! – bufó consternando.

Al escucharlo esto, la lechuza se calló y tímidamente se acerco al moreno que la miraba sorprendido – Potter, ella sabe que eres tú – explicó el rubio – curiosamente, esta bola de plumas parlante te acaba de descubrir – Harry lo miró anonadado, a lo que el Malfoy solo atino a devolverle una sonrisa – hay criaturas mágicas que pueden ver y sentir ciertas cosas… ya sea porque la criaste o porque sencillamente tienen un don especial, esta lechuza, tu lechuza, reconoció a su amo – el moreno acercó la mano con timidez y acaricio al animal que al instante empezó a gorgorear en señal de alegría.

\- Los dejaré solos… ya que al parecer salgo sobrando – el rubio se giró para salir pero el moreno lo llamó.

\- Malfoy, ¿puedo conservarla? – el rubio se volvió para mirarlo

\- Por mi no habría problema, pero recuerda que su actual dueño es Riddle – conjeturo el de ojos grises.

\- Sí te digo que puedo encargarme de él… ¿podría conservarla?

\- De acuerdo Potter, puede quedarse en la lechucería – señalo con un dedo hacia arriba – pero tú limpias – y diciendo esto, salió de la habitación.

Una vez se encontró a solas con el animal, Harry tomo el pergamino de su pata y leyó la nota.

_Estimado Armand,_

_Disculpa la demora en escribirte pero estaba ocupado con algunas gestiones._

_Como quedamos anoche te espero en el Restaurant "Calderos y Escobas", Calle Charing Cross 498, cerca al Caldero Chorreante a las 7 pm._

_Atte._

_Tom Riddle_

La alegría que le aconteció tras ese simple escrito era indescriptible, su esposo realmente lo estaba invitando a cenar y encima se había dado el trabajo de escribirle, ¿había razón para la que se sintiera desdichado? ¡No! ¡Tom era maravilloso! Sonrió, hoy tenía que amanecer en los brazos de Tom. Un leve sonrojo tiño sus mejillas… era un tonto enamorado.

Llevó a Hedwig a la lechucería, la alimento y le prometió que cuando volviera le explicaría el porqué de todo. Cuánto quería a esa lechuza.

Se vistió, tomó poción _multijugos_ para poder continuar unas horas más, guardo cinco frascos adicionales en la solapa de su abrigo y bajo a ver a Draco que se encontraba recostado en el sofá leyendo uno de sus tantos libros sobre pociones mágicas – estoy listo – anunció a las seis y media deteniéndose frente al rubio, quién alzo la vista y como era habitual lo evaluó de pies a cabeza.

\- ¿A qué hora volverás?

\- Espero que mañana… - anunció alegremente.

\- ¿No vendrás a dormir? – el rubio parecía totalmente escéptico

\- Jefe, si todo sale bien… - Harry se encontraba en el séptimo cielo

\- Potter, no aceleres las cosas – le regaño el rubio – si quieres volver con él, primero haz que se separe de Parkinson, sino solo te convertirás en el amante – volvió su mirada al libro que tenia entre las manos

\- Pero si hacemos el amor – casi susurro el francés – entonces… volverá conmigo

\- Puede que tú le ames, pero él aún no ama a Armand, tienes que hacer que se enamore, recuérdalo – Harry sintió que Draco era el peor mago del mundo, era como si se enfrascara en desdicharlo cuando se trataba de Riddle, bufó enojado y se encamino hacia la puerta de salida.

\- Tú cena la servirá Dobby – agregó antes de salir.

\- Solo vete Potter, estas que babeas por él – un indignado moreno salió casi azotando la puerta tras de sí, quién se había creído ese engreído de Malfoy, ¡Tom lo iba a amar! Y esa noche sería su noche.

Con ese último pensamiento desapareció en el umbral de su casa reaparecieron minutos siguientes en las afueras del Caldero Chorreante. Debía apresurarse si quería llegar a tiempo… a Riddle no le gustaba la impuntualidad y él no podía esperar más por llegar a su encuentro. Su corazón latía desbocado al tiempo que cruzaba la calle hacia el lugar acordado.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Como saben los fines de semana no actualizo porque es el tiempo que le dedico a mi familia, así que el lunes tendrán un nuevo capítulo fresquecito para que puedan disfrutarlo.

Y nada... espero que tengan un buen fin de semana y como siempre yo espero poder recibir sus reviews... ¡un fuerte abrazo!

Sueñen con mucho Drarry ;)

DulceMinina


	5. EL SECRETO DE LA SERPIENTE

**Notas de la Autora:**

Nunca digas nunca... sí, esta semana tuve un bloqueo literario.

Uno de esos de los que no sales así nomas.

Pero gracias a que mi chico es súper amoroso, y que hoy cumplimos 3 años y 5 meses, la inspiración a regresado.

Así que espero disfruten de este cap, que les traerá algunas sorpresas.

* * *

**EL SECRETO DE LA SERPIENTE**

\- ¿Te hice esperar mucho? – Armand había llegado diez minutos antes de la hora pactada, y, para su sorpresa Tom ya se encontraba en el restaurant tomando un café. El de ojos cafés no pudo evitar perderse en la imponente figura que tenía frente a sí, Riddle lo miraba relajado e incluso esbozo una sonrisa al verle aproximar.

\- Para nada – respondió al tiempo que se ponía en pie y movía la silla para que el recién llegado se sentara – he sido yo quién ha llegado temprano – empujo levemente la silla hacia la mesa en cuanto Armand tomo asiento e inclinándose levemente le susurro al oído – debo decir Armand que hoy luces magnifico – el moreno sintió un leve cosquilleo recorrerle por todo el cuerpo, por lo que intentando no ser muy obvio, se limito a sonreír levemente.

\- ¿Y tuviste problemas para dar con el lugar?

\- En lo absoluto – negó con tranquilidad – una vez di con el caldero chorreante, me fue fácil de ubicar el restaurante, por cierto es bellísimo – convino al tiempo que recorría la estancia y admiraba las estatuas alrededor, todas eran de diferentes tipos de dragones y en el techo un candelabro de cristal iluminaba la estancia – no tenía idea de que este lugar existiera.

\- Se ve que sale poco Armand – comento el moreno al tiempo que llamaba al mozo – este lugar lleva aquí casi un año, lo conocí casualmente en una de mis reuniones de negocios.

\- La verdad es que no frecuento mucho esta calle – sonrió, al tiempo que revisaba la carta – un Bouillaisse – indicó al mozo que acababa de llegar – y para beber un Alhelí, por favor – el recién llegado lo miro un poco indignado de que no lo dejaran presentarse pero tomo nota.

\- Sr. Riddle ¿desea algo para acompañar?

\- Tráigame lo mismo

\- En seguida – y diciendo ello el mozo se giró y desapareció.

\- Sabes Armand, cada vez me sorprendes más – el moreno lo miro sonriente.

\- ¿Qué he hecho? – le devolvió una inocente mirada

\- Te confesaré que cuando salgo con Pansy, ella se demora bastante en decidir que se va a servir, en cambio tú… parece que no tienes que pensar mucho para tomar decisiones.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno… usualmente me pongo nervioso cuando tengo a una persona, como el mozo, mirándome esperando una respuesta, creo que hasta es un poco incomodo… así que aprendí a decidir rápido – sonrió

\- Sabes, con respecto a la incomodidad pienso lo mismo - ¿y cómo no? Harry sabía exactamente esas cosas… es la labor del esposo saber todo de su pareja, es por ello que realizo esa acción, lo sentía por el mozo, porque sí, fue muy mal educado con él, pero todo era en pro de reconquistar a su moreno.

\- Y cuéntame Tom, ¿has pensado casarte con Pansy? Entiendo que llevan algo de tiempo juntos.

Tom lo miró casi como si lo analizará, parecía que la respuesta que tenía que dar era de suma importancia y por ello no estaba en sus planes decírselo a cualquiera, y aunque doliera admitirlo a Potter, en ese momento, él era un "cualquiera" - ¿qué sabes sobre mí Armand? – el de ojos cafés no pudo evitar sentirse aturdido ante la pregunta, ¿sería posible que Riddle se hubiera dado cuenta de la farsa? No era posible… Draco era un genio, él mismo lo había corroborado, y era absolutamente claro que si él le había garantizado que nadie había descubierto su identidad, entonces así era.

Respiro hondo y se atrevió a decir con cierto ápice de temor – debo admitir que sé mucho sobre Ud. – puso sentir como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y su corazón empezaba a latir rápidamente – debo admitir también, que soy del tipo de personas que cuando alguien le interesa intentan saber todo sobre él – noto la directa mirada de Tom, y sabía que estaba intentando leer sus pensamientos, sí, el conocía la Legeremancia del moreno, pero si había otra cosa de la que sentirse orgulloso es que él había aprendido a esconder que sabía Oclumancia.

Solo había una persona a la que le había enseñado ese arte, a Draco, y lo había hecho por su seguridad – y solo en raras ocasionas alguien me interesa… alguien como Ud.

\- ¿Y qué cosas sabes Armand?

\- Sé que estuvo casado, con… espere no recuerdo bien su nombre

\- Harry Potter – escuchar el nombre proceder de ese moreno frente a él, fue casi hipnotico, tanto que por un breve espacio de tiempo olvido completamente dónde estaba, quién era y por qué fingía ser alguien más - ¿se encuentra Ud. bien?

\- ¿eh? Sí… - murmuró quedo – disculpe Ud. es solo que recordé brevemente como falleció su esposo y me preguntaba como logró superarlo. Ha de haber sido doloroso.

\- ¿Honestamente?

\- Si le preocupa lo que pueda decirme, puedo garantizarle que por mi boca no se sabrá nada.

\- Potter, no estaba bien, era casi demencial vivir con él - ¿de quién se suponía que estaba hablando? – perdía la cordura con facilidad, gritaba enloquecido ocasionalmente y si me alejaba por horas luego no me reconocía – Armand no pudo evitar lanzar una muestra de genuina sorpresa e indignación, aquello era una completa mentira, él… Harry Potter nunca había perdido el sentido de ese modo, era un esposo abnegado que se desvivía por su marido.

\- Si estaba tan loco, ¿Por qué no contrato una enfermera o lo mando a San Mungo? – Armand casi escupía cada palabra

\- ¿Armand, no le parece que lo está tomando muy personal? – _touché_, se había dejado llevar y prácticamente se había visto descubierto.

\- Discúlpeme – intento tranquilizarse – sucede que yo tuve un hermano… - sabía que Draco le había dicho millones de veces que era hijo único, pero no tenía un mejor plan – sufría de demencia, y al no tener a nuestros padres yo tuve que hacerme cargo de él por muchos años… y bueno, Ud. entenderá… lo tome muy personal. Le ruego me disculpe, no debí haber sido tan descortés- intento desviar la mirada pero Tom lo seguía mirando fijamente, aunque sus endurecidos rasgos parecían volver a relajarse.

\- Creo que yo debo disculparme también, supongo que fui muy rudo con mi explicación, comprenderá Ud. que con tantas declaraciones que tuve que dar tras su deceso no me es fácil ser más sensible… pensar en mi difunto esposo es también triste para mí – Armand lo miró poco convencido, ya no estaba tan seguro de Riddle, mentir tan siniestramente y con tal grado de descaro sobre su otro yo era ser cínico, Potter le había dado lo mejor de sí mismo, ¿y cómo le pagaba? ¡desgraciado! – pero… ¿y su hermano? ¿qué sucedió?

\- Él falleció hace años, como Ud. comprenderá… un día, sencillamente ya no estaba

\- ¿Suicidio?

\- Sí… yo a diferencia suya, por aquel entonces no tenía los medios para costear un tratamiento, y bueno… nunca pude brindarle la ayuda profesional que requería – termino intentando esconder las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, Riddle no le quería, nunca quiso a Potter – esto… ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

\- Adelante, dado este impase tiene el derecho a preguntar lo que guste

\- Sí su esposo siempre fue así, ¿porqué se casó con él? – él recordaba vagamente que en la escuela nunca habían hablado hasta el último día de clases en el que se le declaro… ¿sería que realmente y al inicio le quiso? Tal vez… ¡sí! Tal vez quién hizo que no le quisiera más fue Parkinson, ¡esa zorra!

\- Aún no lo sé – admitió como sí nada más pasara – supongo que en aquel entonces las cosas simplemente debían suceder… en fin… ahí viene el mozo con nuestra orden ¿cenamos?

\- Claro

Esa fría noche del sábado, Armand François descubrió una verdad que sabía siempre había estado frente a él: Tom Riddle nunca amó a Harry Potter, el motivo de su boda y su posterior matrimonio aún era un misterio… un hecho que develaría por su otro yo y por él.

Aquella noche y mientras saboreaba su cena, Harry Potter, su otro y verdadero yo, sintió que su corazón escocía, quería venganza… y la tomaría a toda costa.

* * *

Inquietar

(Del lat. inquietāre).

1\. tr. Quitar el sosiego, turbar la quietud. U. t. c. prnl.

2\. tr. Der. Intentar despojar a alguien de la quieta y pacífica posesión de algo, perturbarlo en ello.

Draco Malfoy termino de leer el diccionario con frustración - ¿Estoy inquieto? – no cabía en sus pensamientos la posibilidad de no estar tranquilo, tenía algo que lo impedía leer con parsimonia, tal era su grado de incomodidad que había intentado realizar todas esas labores que lo relajaban constantemente y ahí estaba en medio de su estudio caminando de lado a lado sin lograrlo – demonios – murmuro entre dientes - ¡Dobby! – grito a la nada sin detener su circular andar.

\- Señor, Malfoy, señor, ¿llamó usted a Dobby? – el elfo apareció sobre el escritorio del rubio provocando que el de ojos plata lo mirara ofuscado – lo siento, Dobby no calculo Señor Malfoy, Señor – intento excusarse el elfo al tiempo que bajaba del mueble. Era más que visible que el rubio no se encontraba en su mejor momento.

\- Ve a casa de Zabini y dile que lo espero en una hora en la oficina – el elfo iba a decir algo pero Draco lo interrumpió - ¡Ve! – y tras ello un leve chasquido indico que el elfo ya se había ido.

El rubio volvió a ojear el diccionario -… despojar a alguien… de… posesión de algo – abrió los ojos con asombro, sería posible qué… ¡no!, ¡no!, ¡no! Sencillamente eso no era posible. Cerró el pesado libro, lo colocó sobre su repisa, paseo la mirada por todo su estudio, y una vez comprobó que todo se encontraba en su perfecto lugar se encamino hacia su habitación.

No había dado ni cinco pasos cuando con un leve clic un elfo hizo su aparición frente a él, y con la mirada llena de terror recito – Señor Malfoy, señor, el señor Zabini dijo a Dobby que le dijera… - tragó con dificultad y sujetando fuertemente su pecho continuo - ¡Vete a la mierda Malfoy, ahora mismo estoy muy ocupado con un moreno! – y bajando el timbre de voz agregó - ¿si me entiendes verdad? - Draco abrió la boca completamente cabreado, Dobby corrió a refugiarse detrás de un florero.

El rubio intento contar hasta diez, Blaise no iba a destruir el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, resultaba que era más importante un moreno de cual estaba seguro que ni siquiera sabía su nombre a ¡él! Su amigo, hermano… ¡ese idiota de Zabini lo iba a oír! ¡y una mierda su autocontrol! ¡Cuando lo agarre…!

Regreso a su estudio dando zancadas nada dignas de un Malfoy, abrió la puerta casi tirándola en el proceso, se acerco a la chimenea, tomo unos pocos polvos flu, los lanzo y al tiempo que se internaba grito – departamento de Blaise Zabini – un nervioso Dobby vio la escena sumamente preocupado por su amo. Era cierto que el rubio no era el mago más tranquilo del mundo y mucho menos la palabra amabilidad se le daba bien, pero nunca le había tratado de mala manera, y menos aún, nunca le había visto de ese modo. ¿Qué le estaría pasando a su amo?

* * *

Viajar vía red flu nunca le había resultado de lo más cómodo, tener que salir manchado de cenizas y a veces hasta con el rostro medio oscuro no era la manera más elegante para él, pero dado que para dar con el cabrón de su mejor amigo a quién se le había ocurrido bloquear la aparición a su residencia, no le quedaba otro modo que usar ese medio de transporte.

Una vez salió de la chimenea, empezó a sacudirse los restos de hollín en su capa, iba a seguir con su cabello cuando un carraspeó llamo su atención. Se giro hacia el sofá a un lado de él, y ahí sentado tranquilamente se encontraba un moreno de capa verde que lo miraba divertido – con que no hay ningún moreno al que te estés jodiendo, ¿verdad? – Draco tomo un pañuelo de su solapa y se lo paso gentilmente por el rostro. El moreno asintió dejando entre ver una pícara sonrisa triunfal – y supongo que ordenaste a mi elfo que me gritara en mi casa, solo para que viniera a _cruciarte_ personalmente – continuo el rubio guardando su pañuelo y acercándose al dueño del recinto.

El moreno volvió a asentir – estoy a punto de lanzarte un avada – anunció el rubio sentándose frente a él y logrando que el moreno lo mirara visiblemente espantado – pero, para tu fortuna no lo haré… al menos no hoy – casi siseo el Slytherin.

\- ¿A qué debo tanta amabilidad Draco? – el moreno lo miraba con interés – hay algo que quieres decirme, ¿verdad?

\- Tengo una pregunta

\- Si se trata de tener algún affaire contigo, mi respuesta es sí

\- ¡No seas imbécil! – el rubio miro hacia otro rincón de la estancia intentando relajarse, ¿de verdad no tenía otra persona con la cual podría tener una conversación más seria? Sintiéndose deprimido ante la respuesta decidió que lo mejor era salirse de dudas de una vez - ¿conoces el hipnotismo?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Ya sabes… es una técnica muggle, me parece que en el curso sobre muggle lo vimos en Hogwarts

\- Claro que sé que es, recuerdo que durante una semana perseguimos a Crabbe y Goyle para intentar hipnotizarlos, tenían tanto miedo de que fuera un conjuro de muerte que nos evadieron por bastante tiempo – el moreno casi reía recordando la escena

\- Bueno… ¿entonces sabes cómo es?

\- Draco, soy diseñador no médico, bueno, al menos mi teoría es que los médicos muggle deben saber eso… ¿pero para qué quieres un hipnotizador?

El rubio no respondió, pensó que ya había sido suficiente de charla y decidió mentalmente que lo mejor era irse, total ya tenía la respuesta que buscaba, se levanto haciendo un ademan de que se le hacía tarde pero Zabini le conocía y conforme predijo lo sujeto del hombro antes que tuviera tiempo de lanzar los polvos flu en la chimenea – dime, ¿qué ha pasado? – el rubio se tenso, no quería responder… se había prometido así mismo que no respondería aquello – Draco… - Zabini podía ser tan persuasivo cuando quería… era una serpiente después de todo – no tendrá que ver… - el único además de él que sabía todo era Zabini, ahora recordaba porqué era la única persona con la que podía hablar de ello - ¿es sobre Potter verdad?

Las sonrojadas mejillas del rubio fueron respuesta suficiente para que el moreno lo obligara a sentarse de nuevo – empieza a hablar – el de ojos plata lo miro con tristeza, había llegado el momento de soltar toda la verdad.

\- Antes de su suicidio lo encontré – no estaba seguro de querer entrar en detalles – no es que lo buscara – intento excusarse – él… solo apareció – se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Él te busco? – Zabini lo miraba fijamente, Draco estaba seguro que después de su madre, el moreno era el único que lograba sonsacarle todo.

\- No – negó sintiéndose completamente estúpido – fue una casualidad no prevista.

\- Nada en este mundo funciona por casualidad Draco, no me vengas con ideas románticas ahora, tú sobre todo que eres la persona más lógica que conozco – Zabini le miraba con el ceño fruncido - ¿entonces?

\- Hablamos

\- ¿Sobre qué? – demandó el moreno

\- Sobre… Riddle – continuó – él sabía lo de Pansy…

\- ¡Genial! ¿por eso te busco? Porqué se dio cuenta al fin que el imbécil de su marido lo engañaba… ¡menudo gryffindor! ¡y yo qué pensé que tenían buen corazón! ¡ahora resulta que como no le funcionaba el plan a, se fue por el b!

\- ¡No fue así Zabini! – Draco se sentía enfurecer con cada palabra de su amigo – Harry no es así… ¡él no recuerda! ¡él no me conoce! ¡no recuerda nada! – Blaise abrió los ojos de par en par – Blaise… Riddle le hizo algo

\- Pero…

\- El Harry Potter que conocí en Hogwarts… él ya no existe – el rubio dejó escapar una lágrima que rodo cual llanero solitario por su mejilla… al fin le había dicho a Zabini lo que él había descubierto en los últimos meses.

\- ¡Merlín bendito! ¡por eso se suicido! – el moreno se levanto de un salto y empezó a caminar de lado a lado completamente perdido en sus pensamientos – Draco no debiste haberle dicho la verdad…

\- No se la dije y no se suicido – el moreno se detuvo en medio de la sala y visiblemente cabreado se giro y miro al Slytherin fijamente.

\- ¿Qué hiciste Draco? – el rubio tragó pesado… ahora era cuando debía contarle lo de Armand…

\- ¿Recuerdas a tu modelo estrella?

\- Sí, ¿qué hay con él?

\- Él es Harry Potter

* * *

La velada había trascurrido sin mayor transcendencia, Tom le había contado sobre como consolido sus negocios, las estrategias corporativas que había logrado y aunque muy superfluamente le había hablado sobre Pansy – ella es una mujer muy bella, sin lugar a dudas – le había comentado tras su tercer whisky de fuego – y muy audaz, como columnista es exquisita – siguió halagándola, cosa que a Armand empezaba a aburrirle y casi causarle arcadas – pero… - bebió un sorbo más, detalle que ahora mantuvo al vilo al francés.

Algo le había dicho Malfoy, algo que no había creído ocurriera o fuera posible pero justo en ese instante su hipótesis se estaba viniendo abajo – Potter, cuando un hombre le encuentra un "pero" a su pareja, por muy estable que estos sean… quiere decir que hay algo que no marcha bien o que está empezando a fallar – y ahí lo tenía a Riddle, justo en sus ojos y a él acababa de usar el tan beneficioso termino.

Aunque debía admitir que hacía unas horas ello le hubiera encantado, ahora se sentía tan decantado por la vida, que le daba lo mismo si Riddle le daba pie a algo más o se lanzaba un avada él mismo – a veces puede ser bastante absorbente – comentó al tiempo que se servía un trago más.

\- ¿Absorbente? – no sabía si era a causa del whisky o es que extrañamente el moreno había empezado a confiar en él, pero todo indicaba que estaba completamente predispuesto a hablar.

\- Armand, me gustan las personas que no están detrás de uno como perro faldero, que tienen decisión propia y están dispuestas a no atarse, pero Pansy…

\- Quiere algo serio y exclusivo – se aventuro a completar

\- Exacto – confirmo el moreno

\- Y si te dijera que yo… no busco exclusividad en una relación – si bien Tom había dejado de ser su príncipe encantado, no podía echar el plan por la borda, al menos no lo haría por él, sino por Draco. Ese rubio egocéntrico que estaba enamorado de la zorra de Parkinson. Después de todo, al parecer, y fuera del endemoniado carácter que tenía la desgraciada, no tenía otra cosa negativa. Al parecer el único culpable de la destrucción emocional de Harry Potter era Tom Riddle, su esposo. ¡Irónico!

\- Armand, será que Ud. me está proponiendo algo – la perversa sonrisa que le regaló Riddle casi le congelo la sangre, ese hombre en definitiva distaba mucho de a quién amó, o era que nunca lo había conocido en realidad.

\- Sé que es un hombre comprometido, solo le dejo en claro que Ud. me interesa y que son sus intereses los que intento cuidar.

Riddle volvió a tomar la fría pose de hombre de negocio que el francés curiosamente empezaba a aceptar como su estado natural. Dejó la copa de whisky sobre la mesa y moviendo juguetonamente los dedos, inclino levemente la cabeza hacia un lado – Armand, no soy tonto, ¿lo sabes, verdad? – el francés tragó pesadamente, ¿a qué jugaba este tipo? Algo le decía que ese hombre sabía más sobre él que él mismo.

\- Lo sé – admitió el rubio – por eso me atrae

\- Sabes que mi prioridad son los negocios

\- E intuyo que si tuviéramos algo, sería bajo sus condiciones, de tal modo que Ud. gane

\- Es correcto

\- Y mi postura se mantiene, Ud. me interesa, no planeo nada serio, porque lo que menos deseo es que rompa su vínculo con la Srta. Pansy, lo único que le ofrezco es mi amistad y disposición para lo que Ud. desee. Si busca un amigo sabe como contactarme. Estoy dispuesto a escucharlo, y no divulgaré nada – Riddle lo miró fijo, y una vez Armand supo que intentaba leer su mente.

Le regalo la sonrisa más sensual que se le ocurrió al tiempo que dejaba que Riddle leyera sus pensamientos, los cuales solo trataban de un francés y sus fantasías románticas con el moreno.

\- No me es fácil confiar en las personas, pero lo tendré en cuenta Armand – el moreno alzó una copa y Armand no dudó en seguirle - Por las buenas amistades

\- Y compañías… - culminó el francés.

* * *

Era de madrugada cuando Draco Malfoy decidió regresar al hogar que compartía con el francés. No era que no quisiera volver, muy por el contrario ese inquietante sentimiento con el que aún intentaba luchar, lo hacía querer ver a Potter y saber cómo le había ido.

\- ¡Te mataré Draco! – había sido lo último que le había gritado Zabini antes de verlo desaparecer por la red flu.

Y no era para menos, esa misma noche su moreno amigo había descubierto que él, Draco, un Malfoy, había roto una promesa, le había traicionado y encima mentido. Debía de reconocer que Zabini era su hermano, de lo contrario cualquier otro llegado a ese punto lo hubiera dejado completamente solo con ese problema.

Suspiró. No era el momento de lamentarse, de abrir viejas heridas y sumirse en los recuerdos… él mismo había decidido olvidar su etapa de colegio, él mismo había jurado que no volvería a caer, él mismo había dicho que no volvería a buscar…

\- ¿Potter? – había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no había notado la presencia en su estudio.

\- ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? – apenas podía reconocer su figura en la penumbra, pero su voz era demasiado familiar para él, aunque se notaban en un tono distinto, parecía distante, triste; era la misma voz que usara aquel día cuando lo encontró en el puente.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – alarmado se acercó a la sombra frente a él - ¿estás bien?

\- Sí – Draco conocía perfectamente cuando el moreno mentía, y ese timbre tan agudo de su voz era señal irrefutable.

\- _Lumos _– murmuró alzando su varita.

El moreno frente a él cerró los ojos al instante, era claro que había estado a oscuras por muchas horas. Se notaba despeinado y con los ojos hinchados, había estado llorando y llevaba la ropa mal puesta, cosa que sería normal hacía meses, pero el Harry en el que se había convertido desde que se transformara en el francés no era así. Era más cuidadoso, no al borde de ser vanidoso, pero algo de los buenos modales del francés había adquirido.

Draco sin poder contenerse lo abrazo - ¡Qué te hizo Riddle! – demandó al tiempo que lo cobijaba contra su pecho.

\- Nada… - murmuro un triste moreno

\- ¡Demonios Potter, lo mataré!

\- No me ha hecho nada… - Draco iba a refutar, pero entonces sintió humedad en su cuello, y supo al instante que el moreno estaba llorando.

El rubio abrazo fuertemente al moreno y no dijo nada, el gryffindor le correspondió y se dejo llevar, sollozo amargamente su desgracia, lloro por Tom, pero también por Draco, ¿cómo un ser tan maravilloso podría estar enamorado de una arpía como Pansy?

El Slytherin acaricio su espalda formando pequeños círculos al tiempo de susurraba palabras de aliento para su amigo.

\- Él no me hizo nada… - repitió mecánicamente el moreno – yo solo descubrí lo que me dijiste

\- ¿El qué?

\- Qué él nunca me quiso Draco… nunca

El moreno se apartó levemente del rubio para observarle – eres un buen amigo Draco.

\- Y tú demasiado cursi, gryffindor tonto – susurro el rubio

\- ¿Qué hubieras hecho si me hubiera lastimado?

\- Lo hubiera matado

\- Te enviarían a Azkaban

\- ¿Y eso qué?

\- ¿Quién consolaría a Pansy? – el rubio le devolvió una mirada triste, pero intentando aligerar el ambiente, sonrío.

\- Es fuerte, sabrá defenderse sola.

Harry asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan ahora?

\- Quiero venganza – el moreno lo miro fieramente – esta noche Riddle me ha dicho varias cosas que me gustaría que averigües, creo que está metido en actos turbios.

\- ¿Malversación de fondos?

\- Entre otras cosas – se encogió de hombros

\- Dame los datos y veré que consigo

\- De acuerdo – Harry lo miró divertido

\- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

\- Esto – acuno su cabeza en el hombro del rubio

\- No entiendo

\- Draco, no te das cuenta, pero si fueras gay sabrías que esta posición es demasiado cursi – el rubio casi lo empujo en su afán por evitar cualquier acto _cursi – _Si que estamos sensibles – comentó un moreno más relajado

\- Yo no dije que no fuera gay – argumento un cabreado Malfoy

\- ¿Estás de broma no?

\- No Potter, hablo en serio

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Sé que es cortito, comparado con los capítulos anteriores, pero os prometo que las y los recompensaré.

Espero con ansias sus reviews!

Dulce Minina


	6. ÉL QUE CONOCÍ

**Notas de la Autora:**

Agradezco los reviews que me han dejado, son sus muestras de apoyo las que me motivan a seguir redactando.

TsukihimePrincess, espero resolver algunas de tus dudas ;)

* * *

**ÉL QUE CONOCÍ**

Decir que el silencio que había recaído de pronto entre ambos era agradable, era una total mentira. Ambos se sentían sumamente incómodos, Draco se limitaba a mirar algún punto inexistente al otro lado de la habitación mientras y por su parte Harry no sabía exactamente como tomar aquello, se sentía como si acabara de descubrir América.

Intentando encontrarle un sentido razonable a la situación, rebusco rápidamente entre sus recuerdos algún indicio que le hubiera dado el rubio para que se diera cuenta que no le eran indiferentes los hombres. Sin embargo, en todo cuanto podía pensar era en su confesión sobre sus sentimientos hacia Parkinson – espera – el rubio fijo su vista sobre él, se notaba su marcado interés en saber que le diría – tú estás enamorado de Parkinson, siempre lo has estado… eso me dijiste, ¿cómo puedes asegurar que eres gay? – no podía reprimir la acusadora mirada con la que lo veía; empezaba a estar seguro que el rubio solo le estaba jugando una broma de muy mal gusto con respecto a su sexualidad.

\- Bisexual – se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a la situación. Harry abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta que el punto del rubio era acertado. Siempre cabía la posibilidad de no ser exclusivamente hetero o gay, el mismo se lo había cuestionado cuando era pequeño, tras haber descubierto que tendía a mirar a los niños con mayor interés que a las niñas.

\- Para saber que eres bisexual – intentó remarcar lo último – quiere decir que también intentaste o probaste lo que es estar con alguien de tu mismo sexo – el rubio lo miró divertido – ¡tú! Estuviste con hombre ¿verdad? – una punzada de traición amenazaba su corazón.

\- Bastante perceptivo – comentó el rubio con aires de superioridad. El moreno empezó a sentir que por alguna extraña razón enfurecía con cada gesto del rubio. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Era bisexual y no se lo había dicho!

\- ¡Por qué no me dijiste que eras bisexual! – no tenía idea de por qué se sentía tan traicionado, o tal vez sí, se suponía que entre ellos no había secretos, por lo menos eso quería creer él, Draco era su amigo, ¿se supone que lo era, verdad?

\- ¿Por qué te alarmas tanto Potter? Soy bisexual, sí, me gusta Pansy y sí, tuve alguna vez a alguien en mi vida, ¿qué hay de malo con ello?

\- ¡No me dijiste! - la cabeza le daba vueltas y las manos empezaban a temblarle, ¿qué demonios le ocurría? ¿por qué le molestaba tanto el enterarse que Draco había estado con un hombre? ¡Demonios! Nunca se había enojado tanto en toda su vida

\- ¿Decirte? – el rubio cruzo los brazos y los recargo sobre su pecho – Potter, yo no tengo porque explicarte nada, ni decirte nada

\- ¡Se supone que somos amigos! ¡Qué confiamos uno en el otro! – reclamaba completamente histérico.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Pero nada! ¡Tú estuviste con otra persona y no me lo dijiste!

\- ¡Potter, cálmate! – Draco lo tomó por ambos brazos y lo sujeto fuertemente. Su grises ojos los clavo sobre las verdes esmeraldas – no quería hablar sobre él – murmuró – él, era parte de mi pasado

\- Yo…

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – el rubio tenía esa mirada de niño travieso que Harry no supo exactamente cómo interpretar, pero asintió aún con el corazón acelerado - ¿te pusiste celoso? – el moreno abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- No… yo… - ¿qué se suponía que debía responder? Él ¡no! Estaba celoso, solo había caído al borde del estrés producto de una mentira, bueno tampoco es que fuera una mentira, Draco simplemente lo había obviado, pero no había querido hablar del tema, además no estaba en la obligación de decirle.

Todos sus pensamientos se tornaban en un remolino, un hoyo negro en su cerebro y corazón que no lograba interpretar – discúlpame – alcanzo a decir, rindiéndose por fin a su propia lucha – esta noche descubrí o bueno acepte algunas cosas sobre mi matrimonio. Ya sabes… basado únicamente en una enorme mentira, o bueno tal vez solo fueron muchas mentiras que me negaba a aceptar. Llegué aquí y ya sabes esperaba encontrarte, pero no estabas…

\- Me dijiste que no vendrías a dormir – el rubio sonaba acusador – no vi el sentido a quedarme – sonaba bastante frío – solo salí, y se me paso el tiempo.

\- No tienes que darme explicaciones – respondió el moreno, intentando convencerse a sí mismo que Draco no le debía nada, mucho menos explicaciones – eso es lo que quería decirte, antes que me interrumpieras – lo miro acusadoramente – creo que solo… toda la frustración que sentí con Riddle la volqué contra ti, supongo que mi cerebro busco algo para enojarme y lo uso de pantalla para gritar… lo siento, de verdad no debí comportarme así contigo. Tú eres mi amigo, o bueno… se supone que somos eso ¿no?

\- Tenemos una relación laboral bastante complicada – sonrió el rubio – estamos preparando una venganza y vivimos bajo el mismo techo – elevo la mirada hacia un punto inexistente sobre la cabeza del moreno – creo que sí Potter, podríamos definirnos como amigos – el mencionado sonrió sintiéndose agradecido con el rubio.

\- Y los amigos no tienen por qué darse explicaciones o contárselo todo necesariamente… - murmuro sintiéndose poco convencido con lo último – quiero decir… los amigos están para apoyarse, así que… de verdad lo siento

\- Deja de disculparte – le reprendió el rubio – en realidad…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Se sintió bien el verte así

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Siendo tú mismo

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Yo no soy un histérico – sus mejillas se sonrojaron, acaba de reconocer que esas actitudes habían sido bastante comprometedoras. Enmudecido desvió la mirada.

\- Guardas muchas cosas Potter… haz pasado por mucho y hasta hoy no te he visto estallar, y eso no está bien. Quiero que sepas – soltó el agarre y tomando suavemente su rostro lo obligo a mirarle – que cuando necesites alguien que te escuche, alguien a quién quieras golpear o simplemente gritar – sentía el aliento del rubio tan cerca – aquí estoy yo – culminó el rubio soltándolo de pronto – los amigos están para eso – se encogió de hombros – bueno ahora, que te parece si vamos a descansar.

Un cabreado moreno asintió mecánicamente. Ambos con un leve buenas noches se encaminaron a sus habitaciones sin mirarse. El moreno tenía la cabeza hecha un remolino y el rubio luchaba contra sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

Esa, para ambos… sería una larga noche.

* * *

\- Media cabeza de serpiente, dos gotas de baba de sapo y una escarmantula – no había duda que el moreno era un perfecto altanero. Ambos sabían que no era el único que sabía la respuesta de memoria, pero aún así siempre que tenía oportunidad dejaba que el resto de los presentes supieran quién era el más inteligente. No es que él lo reconociera como tal, pero si tan solo Severus le hubiera dado la oportunidad de responder, tal vez esa sonrisa triunfal en ese moreno rostro no existiría.

Chasqueó la lengua completamente enfadado – 10 puntos para Slytherin – y ahí estaba el premio por la muestra pública de egocentrismo y vanagloria. Tomó su pluma y se dedico a garabatear su pergamino, no es que estuviera haciendo algo realmente trascendental, pero si no se concentraba en otra cosa estaba seguro que haría la poción para generar acné y se lo haría beber - ¿Quién me puede decir para qué sirve la escarmantula? – alzó la mano casi por acto reflejo, pero una vez más y para su desagrado ese estúpido moreno había vuelto a alzar la mano antes que él y ahí estaba nuevamente explicando las propiedades mágicas – 10 puntos más para Slytherin – la sala se llenó de murmullos de decepción.

\- Al paso que van, Slytherin ganará nuevamente este año – los gryffindor no sabían cuando mantener la boca cerrada, rodó los ojos al tiempo que se giraba a ver quién era él que no había podido contenerse.

\- Sr. Weasley, gracias a su impertinente comentario, 10 puntos menos para gryffindor.

\- Pero – el pelirrojo iba a refutar cuando un moreno de lentes estrafalarios, al criterio del rubio; lo detuvo con un leve toque en su brazo.

\- Y 10 puntos menos por refutar al maestro – Severus pasó por el lado de los gryffindors con aire triunfal – tienen treinta minutos para preparar la poción – sentenció antes de volver a su escritorio.

\- Ron, deja de restarle puntos a nuestra casa – un muchacha, que al instante Draco identifico como Granger, le reprendía al pelirrojo desde una mesa cercana. Esa castaña también lo lograba sacar de sus casillas, no podía evitar tratar de ser la cerebrito del aula. Entre Riddle y Granger no lograba identificar quien era peor. Giro nuevamente y junto a Zabini empezó su tratamiento de la poción

Los minutos habían pasado rápidamente, como siempre Zabini y él habían hecho buena dupla, aunque debía de reconocer que el moreno no resultaba de gran ayuda cuando de pociones se trataba, sin embargo, al menos le servía para entretenerle – Ve yendo, tengo que guardar algunas cosas aún.

\- Vale Dragón, pero no te retrases mucho, recuerda que la siguiente clase es transformaciones con McGonagall y esa bruja no perdona una tardanza – el rubio asintió al tiempo que le hacía un ademán con la mano para que se fuera. Su compañero asintió y salió precipitadamente por la puerta.

\- Nada mal, Malfoy – como detestaba esa voz.

\- Riddle – se limitó a responder, al tiempo que alzaba la cabeza y se encontraba con el susodicho. El moreno se encontraba observando con interés su caldero.

\- Puedes ser bueno en pociones pero no en todas las materias – se mofó, y antes de darle tiempo a responder se giró rumbo a la salida. Draco iba a lanzarse un vituperio cuando noto que "accidentalmente" el Slytherin golpeada con su maleta su caldero provocando que este cayera y toda la poción se esparciera en el piso – Parece que tendrás que limpiar, Malfoy… es una lástima que llegues tarde a transformaciones.

El rubio quiso cruciarlo, pero sabía que eso no haría más que meterlo en problemas a él. Intento contar hasta diez y termino de alistar sus cosas – Si no limpias… - esa amenazante voz no hizo más que aumentar su mal genio.

\- Severus, hay elfos para eso - se quejó al tiempo que se giraba y se encontraba cara a cara con su profesor y padrino.

\- Eso no implica que no debas a aprender a asumir tus responsabilidades

\- Pero…

\- Draco, será mejor que empieces a limpiar si no quieres que McGonagall te castigue por llegar tarde.

El de ojos grises bufó indignado y con la cabeza gacha se dirigió hacia el lavadero en busca de algún trapo.

\- ¿También te castigo? –se encontró con un moreno de gafas estrafalarias que limpiaba un viejo caldero de peltre – Soy Harry Potter, mucho gusto – le tendió la mano. Draco considero seriamente no estrecharla, estaba llena de jabón y sabe Merlín que sustancias tóxicas hubiera habido en ese caldero.

\- Draco Malfoy – apretó firmemente la mano, aún preguntándose si después de aquello debería visitar la enfermería solo para estar seguro que no había nada malo con él – no me castigo – respondió relajado – solo… debo aprender a asumir mis responsabilidades – recitó indignado.

\- ¿Te refieres a lo que provocó Riddle?

\- ¿Lo viste? – el moreno asintió

\- He notado que no le agradas – comentó, volviendo su atención al caldero.

\- Y yo acabo de notar que no tienes más cosas que hacer, que observarnos – el moreno soltó una carcajada y siguió fregando.

\- Digamos… que Snape tiende a castigarme constantemente… entonces, sí, tengo bastante tiempo libre – el rubio se contagio de su risa – entonces, ¿necesitas ayuda?

\- Está bien, solo es un poco de pócima. Además por lo visto aún te quedan calderos por lavar – examinó el aula desierta.

\- Lo haré después – comentó un tranquilo moreno – Snape deja que vaya a clases y al terminar debo volver para continuar con el castigo.

\- ¿Y por qué te castiga? Parece como si no te importara.

\- ¿Importar? – el moreno lo miró divertido – claro que me encantaría que no me castigue, pero creo que es la rutina de cada clase, tengo la sospecha que me odia, pero aún no averiguo el motivo.

\- ¿Y hoy porque te castigo?

\- ¿Recuerdas el comentario impertinente de Ron?

\- ¿Te refieres a la comadreja? – Draco y sus amigos gustaban de apodar a las personas, era uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos y a Ronald Weasley habían decidido llamarlo así, sonaba mejor que su nombre y era más práctico.

\- ¿Comadreja? – el moreno le lanzó una dura mirada – no debes insultar a las personas.

\- No es como si fuera un insulto… - intento excusarse el rubio

\- ¿Te gustaría que te digan comadreja?

\- Bueno… no… pero

\- Será mejor que hagas tus labores, Malfoy – bufó un indignado gryffindor

\- Que sensible… - murmuró el rubio. El moreno frunció el ceño – de acuerdo, Potter, no le diré comadreja si tanto te molesta – el mencionado lo miró sorprendido – ¿entonces, Snape te castigo por eso?

\- Nos castigo – respondió poco convencido – Ron debe limpiar la mazmorra en la noche

\- Pero si tu no dijiste nada

\- Pero soy su amigo – volvió a sonreír mientras continuaba con su labor

El rubio negó más para sí que para su interlocutor, tomó un trapo y se dirigió hacia su asiento – te ayudaré – murmuro el moreno siguiéndolo.

\- No es necesario

\- Malfoy, se nota a leguas que nunca has limpiado algo por ti mismo – Harry se arrodillo en el piso junto a la mancha de pócima y empezó a limpiar.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – ese moreno empezaba a exasperarlo

\- Cuando estreche tu mano, era suave – comentó – y eso solo implica que no sueles hacer actividades domésticas.

\- Pero… - no sabía que responder.

\- Déjalo, yo lo limpio, ahora ve a tu clase.

\- Pero tú llegarás tarde.

\- McGonagall sabe que estoy castigado, así que asumirá que llegue tarde por ello, no te preocupes – le regaló una sincera sonrisa – vamos ve – le apremió.

No supo realmente porque pero haciendo lo que el moreno le ordeno, tomo su maleta y tras un leve gracias salió corriendo del aula. Conforme avanzaba sentía como su corazón se aceleraba y sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. ¿Qué le pasaba? Una simple acción de ese moreno de brillantes y hermosos ojos verdes había logrado que se pusiera así. ¿Cuándo había notado que tenía unas bonitas orbes? Negó con la cabeza y siguió corriendo, no tenía motivos, ni el tiempo para pensar tonterías. Era hora de ir a clases.

Draco abrió los ojos pesadamente, recordar no le hacía bien y lo sabía. Hacía años que se había jurado así mismo mantener la caja de pandora de sus pensamientos encerrados; y ahora estaba allí, ocho años después… recordando cosas que no debería, abriendo lentamente la caja… ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? - ¡Díselo Draco!

\- ¡No puedo Blaise!

\- Draco… - la mirada de reproche de su mejor amigo lo taladraba – las mentiras siempre salen a la luz, ¿acaso no has aprendido nada?

\- Él no recuerda nada, ¿por qué lo voy a atormentar con mis recuerdos? Blaise, él ama a Riddle, es mejor que todo se quede así – la sala empezaba a sentirse pequeña. Y él empezaba a sentirse enfermo.

\- Dime Draco, que vas a hacer cuando él se quede con Riddle y note que no quieres a Pansy.

\- Yo… le diré que no funcionó, que conocí mejor a Pansy y no somos compatibles – la mirada de reproché de Zabini le confirmaba todo, ese era un pésimo plan y esa, la peor mentira del mundo.

\- Draco, si no quieres hacerlo por ti – Blaise se sentó sobre el sofá invitándolo a seguirle. El rubio obedeció y lado a lado se miraron – hazlo por él. No sabemos que le hizo Riddle, puede haberle lanzado un _Obliviate_ como puede haber alterado parte de su memoria, no sabemos que recuerde y que no, que cosas le habrá hecho pensar o creer. Ponte en su lugar, si él hubiera descubierto que no conoces tu vida, que te arrebataron tus recuerdos, ¿no crees que Potter te lo hubiera hecho saber? – el rubio evito su mirada, sabía con exactitud que Harry hubiera movido cielo, mar y tierra con tal de hacerle recordar.

\- Blaise… si yo le digo eso, él no me creerá.

\- Muéstrale

\- Me hará preguntas

\- Respóndelas

\- ¿Cómo le diré que no lo noté?

\- No te culpara, nadie lo notó

\- Se suponía que yo lo conocía mejor que nadie

\- Lo entenderá

\- Aquel día no lo busqué

\- Aquel día él rompió tu corazón

\- No lo busqué

\- Por lo visto… tienes respuestas para todo – frunció el ceño incómodo

\- Draco… han perdido ocho años, y ahora tienes una segunda oportunidad, no la desperdicies.

\- Pero…

\- Draco Malfoy, te mataré si no luchas por lo que quieres, ¿Dónde quedó el bribón de la escuela? ¿dónde quedó mi amigo?

\- Yo…

\- ¿Qué me dijiste que te dijo el gryffindor un día? – el moreno masajeaba su barbilla - ¡Oh sí! – lo miro significativamente y casi como recitando agregó – Draco, para ser feliz a veces vas a tener que hacer cosas que no te gusten, pero igual tendrás que hacerlas, no todos las entenderán y mucho menos aceptarán, pero, al final del día tu felicidad es lo que primara. El propio Potter te dio la respuesta.

\- No lo sé… - quería creerle, realmente necesitaba creer que su amigo tenía razón, se masajeo las sienes, ese molesto dolor que desde hacía días lo atosigaba había vuelto. Era un dolor muy extraño, sentía como si alguien aprisionara su cabeza, y a la vez algo jalara hacia el suelo su columna. Se lo había comentado a Theo, y este se había limitado a decirle que los muggles lo llamaban "estrés"

Y ahí estaba otra vez esta perturbación latente… por extraño que pareciera, cada que ese malestar se apoderaba de su cuerpo solo pensaba en volar… quería sentir de nuevo la brisa del viento contra su piel… lo había dejado años atrás, ocho años… ¿cuántas cosas había dejado de lado? – Debo irme – murmuró sintiéndose completamente patético – es tarde.

\- Deberías creer un poco más en él – el moreno se recargo sobre su hombro – no dejes que te pase lo mismo que a mí.

\- Zabini… - siseó incomodo

\- Yo también lo extraño Draco, lo sabes

\- Pensé que habíamos decidido no tocar ese tema – el moreno alzó la mirada y el rubio se sintió verdaderamente mal al ver aquellas orbes brillosas.

\- Tú lo tienes viviendo contigo… no sabes cuan afortunado eres – sonrió con tristeza – a mí solo me llegan noticias eventuales…

\- Blaise yo…

\- Ahora ¡estúpido cabrón! ¡ve a tu casa! ¡confiesa! Y luego me cuentas – la bipolaridad de Blaise la conocía en exceso, él sabía que ese mal genio solo aparecía cuando el moreno quería ocultar sus sentimientos - ¡ve y confiesa o juro que te mataré Draco! – el rubio asintió, dio una leve palmada en el hombro de su amigo y conforme llegó se marchó.

Sonrió para sí mismo. Blaise tenía razón, debía seguir el consejo del propio Harry, del verdadero. No podía dejar que su amigo olvidara, él tendría que recuperar esos preciados recuerdos a toda costa. Se sentó sobre el barandal y cerró los ojos una vez más. Ese maldito dolor en sus sienes había vuelto.

Se masajeo el cuero cabelludo intentando relajarse, si era estrés o no, no estaba seguro, lo cierto era que lo primero en su agenda aquel día sería animar al moreno. En cuanto pensó en ello sonrió, ¿animar al gryffindor? De pronto se sintió como un escolar con una gran y traviesa idea.

De un salto se puso de pie, corrió a la ducha, se aseo rápidamente, eligió cuidadosamente que usaría, se vistió y peino tan rápido que él mismo se sorprendió de la hazaña. Una vez se aseguro que llevaba todo lo necesario bajo casi saltando al comedor donde estaba seguro que el moreno ya debía de estar desayunando.

Cuando lo vio recargado sobre la mesa, con la mirada perdida y el cereal a medio comer, sonrió para sí. Zabini tenía razón, él era afortunado – buenos días Potter – el moreno respondió con un gruñido que bien podría interpretarse con un saludo de respuesta – mal día ¿eh? – se sentó frente a él. El moreno agito su varita con aburrimiento y en seguida y frente al rubio apareció una taza de café y tostadas untadas de mantequilla – al menos no te olvidaste que necesito alimentarme – sonrió de medio lado, pero el moreno no lo veía, seguía perdido en su mundo – estaba pensando… - Draco bebió un sorbo de café – qué te parecería si saliéramos hoy – ¡bingo! Había obtenido su atención. El gryffindor centro su mirada en él – tu y yo, ¿qué tal si vamos a volar?

\- ¿Te refieres a usar una escoba? – las orbes verdes estaban abiertas de par en par.

\- ¿Existe otro modo de volar? – Draco le guiño un ojo divertido

\- Podríamos usar el auto… - ladeó levemente la cabeza, como recordando algo

\- No sería divertido

\- Draco, ¿tú sabes volar? – _touché_ y ahí estaba de nuevo hablando la más reciente versión de Potter, estuvo tentado a increparle muchas cosas, entre las cuales había un bien marcado ¡no recuerdas que volabas conmigo! Pero tan pronto lo pensó, lo deshecho. No podía culparle, él no sabía. Contó hasta diez e intentando esbozar una sincera sonrisa agregó.

\- Tal vez no recuerdes que era buscador de Slytherin – el moreno entrecerró lo ojos - ¿por qué me miras así?

\- Me estas mintiendo…

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Yo era buscador de gryffindor desde el primer año y si tu lo eras de Slytherin en los partidos nos hubiéramos enfrentado – se sentó recto y con un dedo acusador lo señalo – yo nunca te vi – sentenció molesto – no me gusta que me mientas Draco – el mencionado se sintió incómodo con aquella acusación, pero intentando serenarse. Empezó a cavilar posibilidades.

\- Según tú… ¿quién era el buscador de de Slytherin? – increpó con desgano

\- Era… - el gryffindor miraba a todas partes como buscando la respuesta – es extraño…

\- ¿El qué?

\- Yo… no recuerdo – comentó algo preocupado – yo… no lo sé – culmino completamente cabreado.

\- Era yo… - Draco intentó sonar relajado, como si le restara importancia, pero el acabar de descubrir que Harry tenía otro recuerdo modificado empezaba a preocuparlo, ¿cuántas cosas más había olvidado? - ¿quieres una evidencia? – comentó

\- ¿Qué?

\- Arriba, en mi habitación, tengo una fotografía del equipo de Slytherin, verás que yo estoy allí

\- Puedo… - el moreno se notaba indeciso, Draco podría jurar que fuera de la clásica curiosidad Gryffindor, Potter estaba intentando encontrar una respuesta a ese extraño olvido que había tenido - ¿puedo verla?

\- Claro, terminaré de desayunar y te la mostraré

\- Gracias

Draco intentaba ocultarlo pero por lo que quedo de desayuno no pudo evitar mirar al moreno, no quería pasar por alto ningún detalle. Desde su manera de comer el cereal hasta la extraña mirada que tenía. El rubio realmente sentía que había extrañado ello - ¿por qué siempre me miras Draco? – sus recuerdos empezaron a regresar llevándolo a algún punto en su tercer año escolar - ¿qué es tan fascinante en mí para que no quites tu mirada de mi cara? – el moreno parecía incómodo pero divertido - ¡oh vamos! Deja de mirarme… - se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.

\- Me gustas – respondió tranquilo – y me gusta mirarte – continuó, notando como el moreno rostro escondido bajo las manos del gryffindor empezaba a teñirse ligeramente de rojo – ¿acaso no puedo apreciar a mi novio? – Harry dejó de cubrirse y se llevó el dedo índice a los labios.

\- Silencio – murmuro apenado – alguien podría oírte – susurro.

\- ¿Y eso qué? – Draco conocía perfectamente la respuesta, sin embargo siempre podía intentar disuadirlo una vez más.

\- Nuestros amigos no lo saben, aún… - murmuró el moreno.

\- Zabini, sí – confirmo, frunciendo la mirada

\- ¡Fue un accidente!

\- ¿Ahora quién es el que no sabe bajar la voz? – el gryffindor se llevó ambas manos a la boca – tú lo llamas accidente, yo le digo señal.

\- Tú no crees en las señales.

\- En esta sí – el rubio tomo al moreno por un hombro y lo obligo a recargarse sobre su pecho. Una vez lo logro se recorto tranquilamente contra el árbol – creo que el universo nos está diciendo que debemos decirles.

\- Aún no estoy seguro – escondió su mirada en el cuello del mayor

\- ¿Sigues pensando que lo nuestro terminara?

\- No terminar… es solo… aún tenemos trece

\- El año pasado teníamos doce – le recordó – y me dijiste lo mismo

\- Sabes que todo era diferente

\- Sí, el año pasado Zabini no lo sabía…

\- No hablo de eso

\- ¿Qué debo hacer para que creas que no te dejaré?

\- Nada… es solo… - su silencio se lo decía todo. Harry era inseguro, no lo culpaba. De lo poco que se había animado a decirle sobre su niñez, sus tíos no habían sido la principal fuente de amor en su vida. Estaba acostumbrado a que lo dejen de lado y de lo poco que había podido apreciar, ese morenito que tanto quería seguía con la tonta idea de que él también se cansaría y lo dejaría. Lo abrazo con más fuerza. No se quejaba de su clandestina relación, al contrario, valoraba esos furtivos encuentros… era solo… ya iban seis meses juntos y aún no podía reclamarlo públicamente como suyo. Bufó con indignación.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – el moreno lo miró dulcemente.

\- No, nada

\- Lo siento, yo si te quiero Draco – le dio un corto y casto beso sobre los labios – es solo que necesito…

\- Algo de tiempo – completo el rubio – lo entiendo Harry, esperaré lo que creas necesario.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Sí – confirmó – mientras tanto te miraré todo lo que se me plazca – el gryffindor volvió a sonrojarse.

\- ¿Te pasa algo Draco? ¿Draco? ¡Draco! – una versión adulta de su amor de niño lo miraba con la boca manchada de yogurt.

\- Perdona, ¿me decías? – sacudió levemente la cabeza e intentando volver a la realidad le regaló la mejor sonrisa que se le ocurrió - ¿terminaste de desayunar?

\- Hace un buen rato – comentó – el que no ha comido nada desde hace un buen rato, eres tú – apuntó – parecías perdido en tus pensamientos, ¿está todo bien? ¿pasa algo? – sonrió al recordar como de niños también le preguntaba aquello.

\- No, nada – respondió divertido – solo recordaba algunas cosas.

\- Pues han de haber sido recuerdo agradables

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Sonreías mientras pensabas. Parecías disfrutar de tus recuerdos.

\- ¿Eh? – el rubio se sintió enrojecer – esto… es mejor que traiga la foto, ahora vengo – antes de darle el tiempo suficiente a Potter para decir algo, se levanto y atropelladamente se dirigió a su alcoba.

Se sentía torpe en su andar, nada propio de un Malfoy como pudo comprobar, ¿qué le pasaba con ese moreno? Era cierto que aceptaba sentirse afortunado de poder verle cada día, pero… eso no quitaba que ese gryffindor siguiera sintiendo cosas por la serpiente de Riddle. Sonrió tristemente, quién lo diría… esa víbora realmente había logrado su objetivo.

Se acercó a su armario, lo abrió de par en par y teniendo que inclinarse para tomar una caja en la parte más honda, busco a tientas el paquete. Cuando lo hubo hallado regreso a su escritorio donde lo coloco y observo pensativo. No era una caja especial, ni siquiera mágica, era una simple caja de zapatos, pero de la cual no había podido deshacerse nunca - ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Draco! – la imagen de un moreno de gafas redondas llego rápidamente. Llevaba esa boba sonrisa y las mejillas considerablemente sonrojadas – espero que te gusten.

\- No tenías que molestarte, no era necesario que me dieras nada – había sido una completa mentira. Él siempre había esperado recibir algo de ese moreno. No era que no agradeciera las increíbles muestras de afecto de años anteriores, como la tarjeta que le hizo para su cumpleaños número trece, o la increíble noche que pasaron en la torre de astronomía para su cumpleaños quince, pero siempre se le había quedado la curiosidad por saber que le regalaría Potter si tuviera que comprarle algo.

\- Blaise me dijo la talla – el rubio lo miro divertido, así que Zabini también había estado involucrado. Realmente Harry había pasado por mucho para obtener lo que sea que estuviera escondido en ese paquete de regalo – verde y plata, como te gusta – alcanzo a decir el moreno al notar el cuidado con que desenvolvía el lazo plateado el rubio.

\- Gracias Harry – le regaló una significativa mirada – pero… - caviló las posibilidades antes de continuar con su labor.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – notaba el temor grabado en los ojos de su novio. El rubio frunció el ceño y cuidadosamente lo observó - ¿Qué… qué pasa?

\- ¿Este regalo significa que esta noche no te podré hacer el amor? – el moreno enrojeció completamente – por qué de ser así, no puedo aceptarlo. Quiero comerte – no podía evitar mirarlo con lujuria… lo deseaba tanto, y más porque en las últimas semanas a penas y había podido verlo a causa de las múltiples prácticas de quidditch y las tareas constantes de los maestros.

\- No…

\- ¿No?

\- Es decir sí… sí lo haremos – el de orbes verdes agacho avergonzado la mirada.

\- Así está mejor – el rubio acarició dulcemente la cabeza del moreno y luego volvió a su labor.

Hubiera querido rasgar el papel como cualquier otro mago, pero le habían enseñado que ello era sumamente inapropiado. Aún cuando con cada pliegue su corazón se aceleraba más por saber que le había dado aquel león, procuraba mantenerse tranquilo - ¿Y bien? – el moreno le apremiaba - ¿te gusta? – Draco observaba los finos zapatos de charol, se notaban excesivamente costosos – son de la última colección de Gregorry Towler, sé lo mucho que te gustan sus calzados – el rubio abrió los ojos de par en par al comprobar lo dicho por su novio.

\- Muchas gracias – atinó a decir intentando mantener la postura – de verdad Harry, muchas gracias – pero el moreno parecía decepcionado con su respuesta - ¿por qué estas triste?

\- No pasa nada – el gryffindor siempre había sido un libro abierto para él, y una de las primeras y más sencillas líneas de leer era cuando mentía.

\- Dime – casi exigió.

\- Es solo… - Potter miraba a un lado y a otro indeciso – pensé… que te gustaría más – Draco entendió a la perfección a que se refería su moreno, por lo que aunque en su fuero intento y en su mente la voz de su padre decía "no Draco, no, así no se comporta un Malfoy" dejó a un lado su obsequio y se abalanzó sobre el moreno, logrando tirarlo al piso para empezar a devorarlo – Draco… - los gemidos del gryffindor empezaron a retumbar en la habitación.

Las lagrimas caían a borbotones por sus mejillas – duele – murmuró al tiempo que tomaba un pañuelo y eliminaba las marcas de aguas. Draco maldijo mentalmente a Riddle, no sabía ni entendía que había podido hacerle la serpiente a su novio, a aquel dulce niño que había sido suyo en la época de colegio. ¿Cómo había logrado que lo olvidara?

Abrió la caja intentando disipar cualquier pensamiento de su cabeza, y sintiéndose profundamente cabreado, para su desgano lo primero que encontró en aquella caja fue un pedazo de pergamino completamente arrugado. Él conocía perfectamente el contenido de aquel pergamino, se suponía que debía de haberlo tirado hacía muchos años atrás… pero, al igual que aquella caja, no había podido deshacerse de él.

Tomó con mano temblorosa el pergamino, estuvo tentado a leerlo pero decidió que no quería volver a verlo. Lo arrugo y formo una bola con el. De inmediato y sin girarse lo arrojo tras de sí.

\- ¿Qué es esto Draco? – mecánicamente se giró para encontrarse con la escena que más temía. Harry tenía en la mano el pedazo de pergamino y empezaba a desdoblarlo.

\- ¡No lo toques! – la furia con la que había dicho aquello sobresalto al moreno – perdona, es… algo privado – se acercó para quitarle el pergamino, pero Harry llevando la mano hacia su espalda retrocedió.

\- ¿Qué es? – demandó

\- Es privado – tenía el cuerpo completamente rígido – dámelo

\- ¿Es de él? – el rubio avanzaba y el moreno retrocedía

\- No… - la inseguridad de su voz, lo delato

\- ¿Por qué lo guardas?

\- No sabía que lo tenía

\- Si lo sabías, y si lo tenías era porque es importante

\- No es de tu incumbencia - El moreno se giró dándole la espalda y salió corriendo de la habitación.

\- ¡Potter ven aquí! – Draco estaba fuera de sus casillas corrió detrás del moreno pero este se encerró en su cuarto - ¡Potter no te atrevas a leerlo! ¡Potter!

Dentro en la habitación del moreno, éste, recostado contra la puerta y oyendo solo los fuertes golpes en la puerta y los gritos desesperados de Malfoy; acercó el pergamino a su rostro y leyó:

_Draco,_

_Perdona. Ya no puedo seguir contigo, me he dado cuenta que amó a Riddle._

_De verdad lo siento._

_Por favor, no me busques._

_Esperando que seas feliz,_

_Harry Potter_

Draco al otro lado de la puerta, estaba completamente fuera de sí, Harry no debía leer el contenido de aquél pergamino, cómo no lo había tirado antes. ¡Maldición! ¡Era el mago más imbécil del mundo! Ante aquella revelación recordó quién era, y sin pensárselo dos veces sacó la varita de sus pantalones y, apuntando a la cerradura de la puerta gritó – ¡Alohomora! – la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando entrever a un moreno gryffindor que con la mirada fría y el cuerpo rígido tenía un pergamino abierto en la mano.

Al notar al rubio, clavó sus ojos sobre él – ¿Qué demonios significa esto, Malfoy?

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Al igual que Draco, últimamente sufro de estrés xD creo que ando en tantas cosas que he llegado al punto de nuestro amado rubio.

Por cierto, no sé si se los he contado pero últimamente me he vuelto fanática de Tom Felton ;P así que puede que por ahí en alguno de sus grupos me encuentren.

Un fuerte abrazo y que la magia gobierne sus vidas!

DulceMinina


	7. EL FANTASMA

**Notas de la Autora:**

La última vez que actualicé fue hace más de un mes. No mentiré diciendo que he tenido un bloqueo mental, ya que la verdad es que he tenido demasiadas ideas en la cabeza. Ideas que han definido nuevos rumbos en la historia, qué debo admitir no había planificado, y es por ello que he demorado tanto en consolidarla.

De corazón agradezco sus review y MP, todos y cada uno me sirven mucho para mejorar y para dar lo mejor de mí en cada escrito.

Sin más que decir... ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

**EL FANTASMA**

Todos los días, antes del amanecer llegaba al sendero, cubierto bajo una oscura capa; andaba por el mismo camino siempre. Era la rutina diaria, y, no era que le incomodara, pero con el pasar del tiempo sentía que esa visita furtiva se había vuelto monótona, mecánica. ¿Qué más podría esperar? No es como si algo fuera a cambiar, ¿o tal vez si? Por extraño que parecía, esa madrugada en especial se sentía especialmente sin ánimos, y eso solo implicaba que otra vez, y como en las últimas ocasiones en las cuales se había presentado a aquel lugar… se sumergiría en sus pensamientos.

Pensar no era bueno, lo había decidido hacía unas semanas, porque pensar solo te hacía cavilar posibilidades, circunstancias demasiado irreales, tan absurdas e idealizadas que no hacían más que herir.

\- Un día más, ¿eh? – el frío que sintió traspasar su corazón, era una sensación más que conocida, pero no por ello menos gélida.

\- Hola – saludo quedamente.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a venir? – el hombre pálido frente a él lo observaba con curiosidad.

\- ¿Creo que tuvimos esta charla desde la primera vez que pise este sendero, no? – la paciencia, nunca había sido su mejor virtud.

\- ¡Vaya! Con qué hoy estamos susceptibles…

En otras circunstancias lo hubiera golpeado, pero no podía y, aunque odiara admitirlo… era tan frustrante. Continuó con su andar, siendo seguido de cerca por el mayor - ¿te amistaste con Anabella? – El bufido de su acompañante logró sonsacarle una sonrisa – con qué no ¿eh?

\- ¡Esa bruja es una zorra!

\- Benedic…

\- Ok, lo siento – el mayor se adelanto solo para girarse y poder mirarlo de frente – en serio… es bastante insoportable.

\- Creo que tú la insultaste primero

\- ¿Acaso no dije la verdad? Su esposo la odiaba

\- Ese no es el punto

\- ¡La mató! ¿no es la evidencia a mi conjetura?

\- Decirle a una persona, que por estúpida su esposo la mato no es ciertamente un tema para andarlo conversando

\- ¡Somos fantasmas! ¿de qué más podríamos hablar?

\- No se puede contigo – lo atravesó, sintiendo nuevamente todo su cuerpo congelarse.

\- ¡Eso ha sido muy descortés!

\- Lo sé… tal vez así entiendas que sintió Anabella – bufó divertido, sin siquiera voltearse a verle.

\- ¡Menudo crío!

\- Soy solo un par de años menor que tú

\- Doscientos cuarenta y cinco, joven Weasley

\- Y aquí vamos con el sermón otra vez…

\- Debes aprender a respetar a tus mayores… - no presto atención realmente al soliloquio de su amigo, pues al fin pudo divisar el lugar al que se dirigía – en mis tiempos, los jóvenes magos no decían "hola", era un buenos días o buenas noches Sr. McKynley…

Ron aceleró el paso hasta que logró subir la pequeña loma frente a él. Una vez en la cima, paso inspección ocular, rápidamente a todo lo que le rodeaba, él viejo roble estaba en su lugar, el césped había sido recortado y la banca bajo el roble correctamente pintada, todo estaba bien.

\- ¿Por qué siempre revisas? – cuestionó Benedic – sabes que nadie más viene

\- Nunca se sabe – se encogió de hombros el pelirrojo, al tiempo que se encaminaba a la lápida frente a la banca.

_"Aquí yace Harry James Potter Evans, el mejor amigo que el mundo mágico ha conocido"_

Sonrió con tristeza, sabía que todos los días leía esa inscripción, pero ello no quitaba que los recuerdos lo embargaran.

\- ¿Ella tampoco vendrá hoy? – Benedic se había sentado en la banca y lo observaba preocupado.

\- Esta en problemas.

\- ¿Qué problemas? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – demandó con reproche

\- Legales – se sentó a su lado – le han acusado de muchas cosas y está detenida. Si no te lo he comentado, es porque prefiero no hablar de ello.

\- ¿Ah sido él?

\- Sí

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Le he pedido a mi hermano Percy que nos ayude, es abogado, la verdad no sé que más hacer.

\- Lo siento mucho niño – Ron soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Siempre seré un niño no?

\- Ya te lo dije, eres más joven que yo – el pelirrojo asintió. Agradecía mentalmente que Benedic fuera del tipo de personas que no preguntaban tanto y preferían aceptar lo que se les presentara. Tal vez su cautela era su mejor virtud – Cuéntame algo – el fantasma lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

\- ¿Algo cómo qué?

\- ¿Cómo se conocieron?

\- Te lo he relatado millones de veces

\- No han sido tantas

\- Pero ya la conoces

\- Ciertamente, pero, mi joven amigo, soy un cazador de dragones y las historias es lo mío – le guiño un ojo cómplice.

En realidad había tenido en mente ir a pensar, después de todo, y por alguna extraña razón, sentía que ese era el único lugar del mundo donde tenía verdadera paz. Pero, ¿qué ganaría analizando lo que llevaba en sus pensamientos los últimos días? Hermione misma le había dicho que todo estaría bien, que no tenía que preocuparse más, que debía preocuparse por él, alimentarse bien, continuar con su vida.

¿A quién engañaba? Su mejor amiga estaba en la cárcel, con un juicio a puertas del cual estaba seguro la enviarían a Azkaban – Todo comenzó en un tren… en un vagón…

\- ¿Está ocupado? – había estado buscando un espacio vacío en el tren, pero todos parecían estar llenos de futuros compañeros ansiosos por regresar.

\- Supongo que no – Harry siempre fue sencillo, nunca con aires de grandeza, siempre con pensamientos positivos.

Desde que me senté en su vagón, las cosas se dieron solas, teníamos tanto en común… su vida no era fácil, pero parecía no quejarse, yo en cambio siempre tendía a sentirme mal por mis hermanos. Ya sabes… ser el último varón, no es especialmente agradable.

\- ¿Y qué hay del otro? – maldijo mentalmente a su fantasmagórico amigo; le había dicho muchas veces que no quería hablar de él.

\- ¿Hermione? – intento eludir la respuesta.

\- ¡No ella, de Zabini!

\- No sé de quién hablas

\- ¡Vamos chico! No puedes olvidar a tu primer amor; bueno primero y único – Benedic empezó a reír estruendosamente; provocando que el pelirrojo se sintiera indignado.

\- ¡Ya basta! – no podía contenerse - ¡no he venido a hablar de ese cabeza hueca! – era más de lo que su corazón podía aguantar.

Malhumorado se puso de pie y sin decir una palabra más, inicio su camino de retorno - ¡Chico, espera! – El fantasma lo seguía de cerca – deberías dejar de huir de tu pasado… - le reprochó con cautela – huir de los recuerdos, solo hará que te consuman más.

\- No lo entiendes Benedic – intentar calmarse le estaba costando – no es que huya, es que lo enfrente y decidí sellarlo.

\- ¿De qué modo lo enfrentaste? ¡Ni siquiera lo hablaste con él!

\- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Fui a buscarlo y él estaba con otro! ¡Qué prueba más quieres! - Ron se había detenido para enfrentar a su interlocutor. Quería golpearlo por haberlo hecho recordar, revivir toda esa mar de sensaciones que se negó a volver a sentir - ¡Él nunca vino a mí! ¡Por qué debería buscarlo yo!

\- Porque… él no sabe de tus sentimientos – culminó el cazador – piensa en ello chico; piensa en ello – Benedic, se giró y conforme se alejaba del pelirrojo, iba desapareciendo hasta hacerse uno con el viento.

El gryffindor por su parte volvió a su andar, intentando evitar que las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus pupilas regresaran a su lugar – estúpido Zabini – murmuro antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Si un alfiler hubiera caído, Draco estaba seguro que se hubiera fácilmente escuchado; el silencio había invadido toda su casa; mientras él intentaba hilar una excusa coherente o medianamente creíble para Harry, quién lo miraba a cada segundo más furioso.

\- ¡Dime! – el moreno empezaba a acercarse peligrosamente y con el papel moviéndolo en el aire - ¡Porque tienes esto, sino recuerdo haberte escrito nada! – desaparecer se le antojaba, pero por más que su cuerpo le gritara que corriera, su mente le recordaba que "Un Malfoy nunca huye" y su corazón le decía que era el momento de la verdad – ¡habla! – el gryffindor se encontraba a unos escasos centímetros de Draco, quién seguía hecho una estatua en su lugar, varita en mano, y con el rostro completamente pálido.

\- Yo… - vergonzosamente balbuceo

\- ¡Maldición Malfoy, escúpelo de una buena vez!

\- ¡Fuimos novios y no lo recuerdas! ¡No sé por qué demonios no puedes recordar! – la sutileza no había sido su fuerte; su padre mismo se enorgullecía de ello; pero tal vez en ese momento, debió haber hecho acopio del poco sentido común que le quedaba, y hubiera llamado a esa oscura parte en su cerebro, para poder, por única vez, decir algo que no sonará hiriente ni desesperado – quiero decir… - Harry había entrado en estado de shock, no decía nada y Draco podría jurar que de no saber que era imposible, el moreno parecía no respirar – es una larga historia… - no se le ocurría algo más sensato que decir.

\- Tengo todo el día, Malfoy – la dureza con la que el moreno había hablado, no hacía más que confirmar sus sospechas… Harry lo estaba odiando.

\- Será mejor… ir a mi cuarto – el rubio se giró y sin mirar atrás se dirigió a su habitación; sabía que el moreno lo seguía, y con cada paso el temor se acrecentaba en su corazón. ¿Cómo reaccionaría el moreno cuando supiera todo lo que vivieron? ¿Cómo le explicaría que él no se esforzó más? Y aún quedaba el asunto de Riddle… esa víbora…

Una vez se encontraron en su alcoba, Draco tomó su valiosa caja de zapatos y se sentó con ella en la cama – será mejor que te acerques – le indicó al gryffindor, quién aún dubitativo, lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta – tienes que ver algunas cosas – murmuró intentando convencerlo.

Harry caminó lentamente hacia el Slytherin, y aunque con desconfianza, se sentó a su lado.

\- Tu y yo solíamos… ser amigos – comenzó el de orbes grises – nos conocimos en una clase de pociones… - relatarle lo que hacía poco acababa de recordar había causado un impacto en su corazón; cada feliz recuerdo de ese instante, se oscurecía ante la mirada de incredulidad del moreno – después de que me ayudaste, te busqué. Quería agradecértelo – agregó intentando obviar la verdad ante esas palabras:

Llegar a clase de transformaciones había resultado tarea sencilla, y para su fortuna se encontró justo en su asiento en el momento que la maestra hacia su aparición - ¿Dónde está Potter? – consultó al pelirrojo al lado de Granger.

\- Castigo con Snape… - intento susurrar Weasley

\- Ah este paso, tendrá fortuna de pasar el curso – McGonagall soltó un bufido – bien clase, habrán sus libros en la página dos, hoy aprenderemos a cambiar el color de una pluma – Draco se limito a seguir las instrucciones, aunque en su cabeza estaba revoloteando ciertos pensamientos a los que se negaba a prestar atención.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – Blaise susurro dándole un sutil codazo.

\- Riddle… - murmuró con desprecio.

\- ¿Otra vez hizo algo?

\- No fue nada – se encogió de hombros, intentando desviar la mirada del asiento vacío en donde suponía debía estar Potter.

Diez minutos después un suave golpeteo en la puerta lo alerto – Sr. Potter, pase por favor – alentó la maestra, mirando fijamente hacia la entrada. Decir que estaba un poco disgustada por la intromisión, era mentir; pero parecía ligeramente complacida de que finalmente su clase estuviera completa – buenas noches – el tono desaprobatorio que lanzó contra el recién llegado, no paso inadvertido por este.

\- Disculpe profesora – Harry parecía haber salido de una maratón; tenía el cabello hecho un desastre, las gafas ligeramente inclinadas, y había rastro de jabón en su capa – tuve… trabajo extra – dudo al argumentar.

\- Tal vez debería transformarlo en un tintero, así me aseguraría que siempre estuviera en el aula – A Draco le pareció que el moreno estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero si lo estuvo o no, nunca lo supo, pues el gryffindor se limito a sentarse – bien clase, continuemos en donde nos quedamos; antes que el Sr. Potter nos honrara con su presencia…

La clase continuo sin mayores inconvenientes; tal vez, claro, estaba ese insignificante hecho en que él se paso casi todo el tiempo observando a cierto moreno de gafas estrafalarias - ¿intentas lanzarle un mal de ojo? – Zabini siempre había sido demasiado perspicaz… estaba seguro que esa era la cualidad por la que había sido elegido en Slytherin - sabes que mirarlo no te servirá de nada ¿verdad?

\- No entiendo a que te refieres Blaise – intento concentrarse en la pluma blanca que tenía en su pupitre.

\- A ese gryffindor y como lo miras.

\- No sé de quién hablas, solo estaba pensando porque mi pluma es blanca y no verde, como quería que fuera.

\- Tal vez la forma en la que susurraste el hechizo… - convino el moreno, restándole importancia – y solo para aclarar. Siempre cuentas conmigo, Dragón.

No era como si no agradeciera la sutileza y buena voluntad de su amigo, pero en ese momento sus pensamientos estaban más concentrados en otro detalle: ¿por qué no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a ese gryffindor? ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de que él lo observara también? ¡Por qué demonios media clase se la había pasado conversando con la comadreja!

Había intentado no seguir viéndolo, había intentado incluso no prestarle atención, ni mucho menos seguir cavilando posibilidades… ¡lo había intentado! Pero después de pensarlo incansablemente, había caído en una afirmación: Gratitud. Esa era la clave de su encrucijada, era por ello que no podía sacarlo de su mente. Su padre siempre le había hablado sobre ser agradecidos, bueno en realidad había dicho "favor con favor se paga" y él no quería deberle nada a nadie. ¡Claro! Eso había sido, por ello lo primero que hizo cuando acabo la clase, fue caminar de frente, tocar su hombro, interrumpir su charla con Granger, dejar boquiabiertos a sus amigos y decir - ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

El moreno lo miró con curiosidad, y soltando una genuina sonrisa, que le pareció la cosa más adorable del mundo, asintió – Los alcanzo luego, chicos – se despidió de sus amigos. Y ambos, sin siquiera mirarse, salieron del recinto y avanzaron hacia un corredor medianamente vacío.

\- ¿Y bien Draco? – el moreno parecía bastante divertido con la situación.

\- Yo… - ¿cómo empezar? – quería agradecerte por lo de hace rato.

\- No pasa nada.

\- No… en serio Potter

\- Harry – corrigió

\- Harry – sonaba raro pronunciar su nombre – es que - ¿dónde demonios se había metido su lengua y toda la labia Malfoy? Respira Draco, toma el control – honestamente considero justo retribuirte por tu gentileza – eso sonaba mejor – y quería hacerte saber, qué si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte; no dudes en avisarme – el moreno dejó que una amplia sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

\- Seamos amigos Draco – le estiró la mano – y con eso, todo estará saldado.

\- ¿Tomaste mi mano? – una versión adulta de ese moreno lo miraba intrigado – ¡no me digas que me rechazaste! – Draco sonrió. El escuchar a Potter más relajado, y notar que la mirada asesina que tenía hace unos instantes empezaba a borrarse, eso definitivamente era oro líquido en su corazón – tu silencio lo dice todo… - murmuró con decepción.

\- No te rechacé – murmuró al tiempo que buscaba entre las cosas que tenía en su caja – nos volvimos amigos… aunque Weasley y Granger no me aceptaban. Por ello tuvimos que vernos muchas veces a escondidas.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Creían que era como Riddle…

\- Pero…

\- Déjame que termine de explicarte mi versión ¿de acuerdo? – tomo un viejo pergamino que estaba doblado, lo abrió y se lo entrego a su acompañante – fuimos amigos por muchos meses, hasta que un día me enviaste esto – el moreno tomó el pergamino y lo miró con interés.

_Draco,_

_Explícame porque toda la escuela dice que estas con la perra de Melany Corbet… ¡No me lo contaste!_

_Pensé que éramos amigos… ¡Qué nos lo contábamos todo!_

_¡Ya no confío en ti! ¡No quiero ser tu amigo!_

_Adiós._

_Harry Potter_

\- ¿Yo te escribí esto? – oír su tono de genuina incredulidad le dolía; pero no podía reclamarle, era más que obvio que el moreno realmente no recordaba nada de lo que respectaba a él.

\- Estabas celoso – sonrió con tristeza – alguien había corrido el rumor de que yo salía con una Slytherin dos años menor.

\- Pero…

\- Tú y yo, solo éramos amigos en aquel entonces. Fueron tus celos los que iniciaron todo…

\- Harry vamos a hablar – había tenido que ir a buscarlo por todo la escuela para poder dar con ese moreno necio; había tenido que incluso rebajarse a preguntar a diferentes alumnos si lo habían visto. Todo para que el niño bonito estuviera escondido en la torre de astronomía – ¡y me vas a escuchar! – amenazó en cuanto vio las claras intenciones del moreno sobre querer salir huyendo.

\- No tengo nada que decirte.

\- ¡Yo sí! – no era el momento de flaquear – ¡Yo no estoy con nadie y no lo voy a estar, porque la única persona que me interesa esta frente a mí en este instante y es tan necio y terco que no es capaz de darse cuenta de todo lo que hago por él! – el moreno se quedó estático, a penas y parecía respirar – tu me gustas – murmuro algo avergonzado el Slytherin – y es en serio – se acercó lentamente hacia su amigo; intentando no asustarlo – y no quiero que dejes de estar cerca de mí – rozó su mano lentamente – no quiero que dejes de ser mi amigo – acerco lentamente su rostro al del moreno.

\- Draco…yo…

\- No tienes que decir nada león – el roce de labios, tan casto, tan puro… fue suave, sutil… - me gustas – volvió a susurrar al tiempo que besaba sus mejillas – no me dejes Harry – murmuro abrazándolo.

\- No lo haré…

Harry miraba al piso claramente avergonzado y contrariado – ese día empezamos a estar juntos… - continuó Malfoy procurando sonar tranquilo – de ahí pasaron muchas cosas… que tampoco debes recordar… - no estaba seguro de querer contarle los detalles de todo, ¿acaso Potter entendería? Seguir viendo como sus recuerdos felices se oscurecían ante el rostro de incredulidad del moreno, no lo hacía sentir bien.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos juntos? – el moreno lo miraba expectante.

\- Seis años – respondió quedo

\- ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo? – la angustia y la desesperación estaban clavadas en las orbes verdes - ¿qué me pasó?

\- No lo sé – la respuesta dolía más que la confirmación.

\- ¿Fue Riddle? – la pregunta fue directa - ¡Dime! – demandó clavando ambas manos en el pecho del rubio. Sus dedos se cerraban en puños contra la tela de sus vestiduras - ¡Draco, dime! – el mencionado cerró los ojos, y asintió.

\- No sé cómo, ni porque lo hizo; tampoco sé cuándo empezó todo… solo sé que el día que te encontré en ese puente y te traje a mi casa, supe que no eras el Harry que había conocido – abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unas orbes verdes llenas de agua – lo siento, yo… no sabía que te había hecho algo.

\- ¿Por qué no me buscaste? ¿fue por esta carta? – la pregunta que más temía había llegado. Intento evitar su mirada, pero esas esmeraldas lo buscaban; intento hacer que lo soltara, pero la firmeza con la que el gryffindor lo sostenía era superior.

\- Porque… soy un cobarde – la respuesta había sido obvia para él desde el momento que había descubierto la amnesia del moreno; esa palabra siempre avasallante, surcaba sus pensamientos – yo pensé idiotamente que después de lo mucho que me insistías en terminar, esa había sido la definitiva. No te busqué porque estaba cansado de pedirte que pensaras nuevamente las cosas… no te busqué porque fui lo suficientemente idiota para no superar mi miedo al rechazo de nuevo…

\- ¿De nuevo? ¿Cuántas veces termine contigo?

\- Unas pocas… siempre tuviste miedo al abandono, creías que te dejaría como tus tíos… no estabas seguro de querer estar conmigo y aferrarte al extremo de que no pudieras dejarme ir y yo te dejará con el corazón roto.

\- Pero…

\- No te culpo, supongo que no fui lo suficientemente claro con mis sentimientos.

El silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos, consumiendo sus sentidos; siendo roto solo por sus agitadas respiraciones. El moreno parecía como si acabara de morir, pálido, quieto, con la mirada perdida en algún punto en el rostro del rubio. Draco por su parte estaba inerte… acaba de revelar parte de una dolorosa verdad – lo de Parkinson, fue mentira ¿verdad? – el Slytherin asintió, sintiéndose más estúpido de lo que todo ese día se había sentido – Pero… en mi debut, él no te dijo nada… es decir Riddle…

\- Han pasado años desde nuestra época de escuela, ya no somos tan estúpidos Harry, somos hombres de negocios, y pocos saben sobre nuestra relación en la escuela. Solo son fachadas, y son comunes en nuestro entorno. El que sea agradable no quiere decir que me agrade.

\- Sí conocías a Pansy…

\- Lo que te dije sobre su familia es verdad, nos hemos visto poco. Pero en lo que respecta a mis sentimientos… eso sí fue mentira.

\- Entonces… me ayudaste ¿por qué?

\- Pese a todo, siempre he querido tu felicidad.

\- ¿Zabini sabía lo nuestro?

\- ¿En la escuela?

\- Sí

\- Lo supo, sí, aunque siempre te negaste a divulgarlo. Fue un accidente…

\- ¿Cómo lo descubrió?

\- Creo… que sería mejor que no te lo dijera – un repentino recuerdo lo asalto, provocando que sonriera.

\- ¿Qué te causa gracia? – el moreno soltó al rubio y se sentó derecho al tiempo que lo escrudiñaba con la mirada – cuéntame cómo es que Blaise se enteró.

\- No te va a gustar – intento disuadirlo.

\- Tengo derecho a saber – Draco lo miró directamente y asintió, después de todo el moreno no estaba equivocado, tenía derecho.

\- Nos encontró en mi cama… - murmuró con delicadeza. Harry tardó solo un segundo en darse cuenta a que se refería. En seguida se sonrojo y avergonzado desvío la mirada.

\- Tu y yo… - balbuceaba

\- Teníamos trece…

\- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!

\- Harry, escucha

\- ¡Teníamos trece! – el moreno se llevo ambas manos al rostro - ¡trece!

\- ¡Harry cálmate! – Draco lo tomo por los hombros y lo obligo a mirarlo – sí, teníamos trece, sí, fuimos precoces, pero nunca nos arrepentimos de lo que sucedió y como sucedió – no sabía porque, pero el observar esas inocentes esmeraldas devolverle la mirada, lo enterneció al punto de atraer el cuerpo del moreno contra su pecho y cobijarlo entre sus brazos – nos quisimos mucho Potter… tuvimos muy buenos años de escuela.

Cierto era lo que acababa de admitir, esa había sido tal vez la mejor época de su vida, un tiempo en el que había sido libre de amar, en el que a pesar de la resistencia del moreno, había podido besarlo y tocarlo a sus anchas. Había podido dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento que luego lo destruyo, pero del cual no se podía arrepentir – Draco – el susurro contra su pecho lo sacó de sus pensamientos - ¿me dejaste de querer? – no podía responder con total sinceridad, le asustaba siquiera pensarlo. Cavilar posibilidades sobre ello no había sido parte de su plan. Él tenía las cosas muy claras, tal vez más de lo que se podría imaginar.

\- Me rompiste el corazón Harry – murmuró sintiéndose avergonzado – yo… decidí dejar de sentir… supongo… supongo que no puedo responder a esa pregunta… es complicado.

\- Bastaría con un sí o un no – el moreno levanto la mirada y se coloco frente al rubio – quiero saber – Draco tragó seco, Harry se estaba acercando lentamente, con los labios entre abiertos y los ojos cerrándose a cada segundo – dime… - su aliento rozaba sus labios; sus mejillas sonrojadas lo estaban incitando.

\- ¡No puedo! - ¡Demonios! No debía de haberlo empujado de ese modo, no debía de haber saltado así, no debía de haber camino tan rápidamente hacia la salida, y no debía haberse quedado parado cual estatua cavilando la posibilidad de salir de la habitación – no puedo Harry… tu amas a Riddle, independientemente si me olvidaste o no, tus sentimientos ya no son los mismos por mí – giro levemente el rostro para encontrar a un moreno que lo miraba casi aterrado desde su cama – yo no puedo amar a alguien que no me corresponde.

El gryffindor asintió, se levanto mecánicamente y sin verlo paso por su lado en dirección a su habitación – voy a ser honesto Draco – dijo antes de cruzar el umbral de su puerta – hace algunos minutos pensé que todo lo que me estabas contando era una mentira, que tal vez solo querías acostarte conmigo, o vengarte por que cambie los planes… no lo sé – el rubio no esperaba el tono brusco con el que hablaba el moreno – hay muchas cosas que debo descubrir aún… como porque Ron y Hermione nunca me hablaron de ti – se giró para verlo de frente – no sé qué demonios me hizo Riddle – casi escupió cada letra de ese apellido – pero te puedo asegurar, que ahora sí te creo – los ojos verdes se cruzaron con los grises – tienes razón… no recuerdo ese sentimiento que te profese en la escuela… ni siquiera logró recordar lo que me has contado que vivimos… pero algo es seguro – volvió a girarse, dándole por completo la espalda – si me gustas… no por lo que me has dicho, sino por cada acción que has tenido para conmigo desde que te volví a conocer en ese puente. Preparare tu almuerzo más tarde… estaré en mi habitación – el rubio no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues Harry ya se había metido a su cuarto y había cerrado la puerta.

\- Demonios – murmuró para sí.

* * *

\- Sinceramente no le encuentro la noticia positiva al asunto – su malhumor empeoraba con cada palabra de su acompañante.

\- Él está bien, ¿eso no te complace?

\- Creo que no nos estamos entendiendo – bufó indignado – Theo, ella está en la cárcel, ¿en serio crees que él está bien con esto?

\- Tú me pediste que lo vigilara, que me asegurará que él estaba a salvo y eso es lo que he hecho, ¿en qué parte de mi informe no fui lo suficientemente claro?

Corto la carne frente a él con delicadeza, realmente quería asesinar a su compañero. Theo podía tener la sensibilidad de un Colacuerno Húngaro a veces. Bufó indignado al notar que la carne que le habían traído no tenía buen aspecto – cruda – murmuró enojado.

\- La pediste ligeramente cocida – comentó el otro, sin dejar de observarlo.

\- Al dente – realmente Nott lograba enfurecerlo.

\- Supongo que quieres que la saque – se aventuro a especular – no es difícil, pero tampoco sencillo.

\- ¿El problema es el dinero?

\- Tendré que romper algunas manos – tomó el vino tinto en frente de él y lo sorbió con parsimonia.

\- Draco no tendrá problemas en dármelo.

\- Si no te mata antes…

\- No lo hará

\- Zabini, haz estado gastando una fortuna en cuidar a Weasley, y no hablo solo de ahora. En cuanto Draco se entere que llevas años siguiéndolo sin siquiera haberle comentado nada de Potter, créeme, te asesinará.

\- Él me hizo prometer que no lo convencería de buscarlo, que no le mencionara siquiera su nombre.

\- ¿Y el de Weasley qué? - Zabini apretó el tenedor entre sus dedos – te dije que se saldría de tus manos.

\- Él lo entenderá…

\- ¿Antes o después de lanzarte un _Avada_? – el apetito se le había acabado. Tomo un poco de su propio vino y una vez devolvió la copa a su lugar, lo miró con seriedad.

\- Theo, dejémonos de juegos… ¿qué posibilidades hay de sacar a Granger?

\- Mis informantes me indican que planean pasarla a Azkaban la próxima semana, así que si planeas que actué, es ahora, en el mejor de los casos tenemos cinco días, pero basados en la velocidad con la que trabaja Riddle, te aconsejaría que en tres días la tengamos fuera.

\- ¿Cuánto necesitarías?

\- Dos mil galeones por ahora… el resto te lo pediré al tenerla fuera.

\- Tus honorarios son altos – lo miró divertido.

\- Bien sabes que nunca te cobro nada – Zabini sonrío - ¿qué vas a ser cuando este fuera?

\- ¿Hacer?

\- Si quieres tenerla a salvo por Weasley, vas a tener que esconderla, de lo contrario volverán a llevársela, Riddle tiene métodos muy sucios para convencer a los jueces.

Chasqueó la lengua con brusquedad. Nott tenía razón, si quería mantener a Weasley tranquilo y feliz, debía cuidar de Granger también. No es como si la muchacha le desagradara, siempre le había tenido un afecto especial por ser quién cuidaba de Ron y lo apoyaba en todo, debía de admitir que a veces lo apoyaba demasiado. Si no supiera que Weasley era gay, incluso hubiera podido sentirse celoso, pero no, la amistad de ese par era completamente pura, aunque de Potter si en algún momento tuvo que cuidarse… bueno al menos él lo había creído así - ¿qué opciones tenemos?

\- Esconderla, cambiarle de identidad o programa de protección a testigos – enumeró el Slytherin.

\- ¿Si ella es la acusada como piensas meterla en el programa de protección a testigos?

\- El dinero lo puede todo… y sino… tengo otro métodos – la fría mirada de Nott congelo la sangre de Zabini; debía recordar no tenerlo nunca de enermigo – en mi opinión te convendría más esconderla –convino su amigo.

\- ¿No sería más arriesgado?

\- Del riesgo me encargo yo – respondió solemne – la idea es que tanto Weasley como Granger sean consientes que tú los estas ayudando, ¿no necesitas acaso puntos con él?

\- Ni siquiera sé si me mirará – observó por la ventana como magos y brujas caminaban con prisa en diversas direcciones. Era curioso darse cuenta cuan insignificante era esa conversación para el resto del mundo mágico - ¿Crees que me note?

\- Creo que es consciente de tu existencia.

\- En la escuela nunca pareció saber que yo estaba allí – murmuró decepcionado.

\- Nada pierdes con intentar, entonces.

\- ¿Y si no gano nada?

\- No habrá cambio, será como siempre… ¿en serio te preocupa tanto? No tienes nada que perder o ganar – para su mala fortuna el moreno tenía toda la razón, él no tenía nada con Weasley, ni siquiera una esperanza.

\- Hazlo entonces.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **

Debo confesar que inicialmente la conversación de Draco y Harry iba a ser muy diferente, pero conforme la escribí y la releí un par de veces, me di cuenta que no, ellos no eran así. Así que decidí darle un poco de sabor a la cosa, y espero de verdad lo hallan disfrutado.

Ahora quiero contarles algo que ya he venido anunciando pero que me gustaría compartirles a quiénes aún no saben; he creado un foro "_**El Mundo del Drarry" **_y como su nombre dice esta orientado al drarry, pero también a todo el slash del canon.

De verdad espero que se den una vuelta, se animen a participar, ¡no se van a arrepentir!

Un fuerte abrazo, ¡y que la magia más pura gobierne sus vidas!

DulceMinina


	8. EL OTRO POTTER

**Notas de la Autora:**

UDAV es mi bebé y realmente lo tenía medio olvidado...

No es que no hubiera escrito nada... al contrario, tengo borradores de borradores avanzados. Pero debo confesar que aquello que dicen que el contexto emocional en el cual se encuentra el escritor, afecta a sus escritos... es verdad.

Pase por una "etapa oscura" en mi vida emocional y la verdad es que al pobre de Harry y Draco les estaba haciendo pasar por lo mismo... incluso (y no les miento) estuve a punto de desaparecer a uno de los principales (la más dramática)

Pero ya lo supere, y después de revisar minuciosamente la historia y el enfoque que había definido para la misma (redoble de tambores) aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, que espero que les guste y evite que me asesinen por demorar tanto en actualizar.

* * *

**EL OTRO POTTER**

\- Mierda – masculló al tiempo que abría los ojos y se concentraba en el blanquecino techo de su habitación.

En la última hora solo había intentado dormir y olvidar la avalancha de información que Malfoy se había encargado de brindarle. No era como si pudiera negar la verdad, las evidencias estaban allí, y sobre todo ese sentimiento interno que le gritaba con fiereza que cada una de las palabras del rubio habían sido verdad – como un genio atrapado – murmuró sintiéndose completamente estúpido. Se sentía como si su verdadero yo estuviera encarcelado en una celda oscura y vacía, irónicamente la prisión era su cuerpo – demonios – bufó.

¿Cómo iba a salir de ese problema? ¿Cómo iba a enfrentar la situación? ¿Cómo iba a recordar? Esas solo eran algunas del millón de preguntas que en el última hora lo habían avasallado. Y luego estaba ese sentimiento… esa oscura emoción que sabía siempre había estado allí pero que se negaba a aceptar porque se había querido auto convencer que no era posible, no… él estaba casado, y un hombre casado solo le pertenece a su esposo… - ¡demonios! – gritó a la nada. Maldito y estúpido Riddle. Rodó en la cama quedando boca abajo.

Las lágrimas volvieron a caer. No era dolor, era frustración… el maldito de Riddle le había quitado todo, no solo la dignidad y la vida, también había osado meterse con sus sentimientos. ¿Qué le habría hecho él para merecer aquello? ¿No hubiera sido más sencillo solo matarlo? ¿Porqué llegar al punto de casarse con él? ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! – Espera un segundo Harry Potter – una respuesta surcó su mente tan rápido que de inmediato se puso de pie intentando con ello retenerla en su cabeza – tú estas muerto – sus ojos se abrieron de par en par - ¡tú estás muerto! – empezó a reír al tiempo que las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas – y también demente – murmuro intentando serenarse.

Tomo un pañuelo de su mesa de noche y se limpio el rostro; se colocó los anteojos y se dejo caer sobre su cama – Riddle me las va a pagar – murmuro fríamente – y Draco… - para su propia sorpresa no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que se dibujo en sus labios al murmurar su nombre - ¿Cómo pude olvidar todo ello? – cerró los ojos e intento una vez más buscar entre sus recuerdos algún indicio de que su memoria aún seguía allí.

Nada… todos sus recuerdos sobre la escuela tenían vacíos… espacios en blanco a los que hasta aquel día no había prestado atención – mi primer beso… - ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? Draco había sido frío para contárselo, pero él estaba seguro que había sido mucho más de lo que el rubio había querido demostrar "_…yo no puedo amar a alguien que no me corresponde_" eso le había dicho el rubio.

Debía admitir que la simple confesión por alguna extraña razón lo había hecho entristecer – extraño – sí, era bastante inusual para él ponerse en ese estado de depresión porque alguien ajeno a Riddle no lo quisiera. Tampoco era como si se sintiera de golpe perdida y locamente enamorado de Draco, pero tampoco le era ajeno. Si había decidido aceptar que todo cuanto le había dicho el rubio era verdad, entonces… solo pensar en la mitad de los recuerdos robados que había compartido el de ojos grises con él… en definitiva ellos habían estado loca y completamente enamorados. Aunque no entendía porque el Harry que recordaba Malfoy era tan inseguro frente a su relación, estaba seguro que lo quería con la misma intensidad y devoción del que Draco había demostrado.

\- Yo... no puedo amar a alguien que no me corresponde – repitió para sí mismo – yo no puedo amar… a alguien que no me corresponde – volvió a repetir – yo amo a quién me corresponda – casi se atraganto al jugar con las palabras. Eso quería decir qué… - él me ama – la revelación había llegado de forma tan estúpida que tuvo el deseo de golpearse cuan elfo doméstico por no haber hecho bien su labor "_no puedo Harry… tu amas a Riddle, independientemente si me olvidaste o no, tus sentimientos ya no son los mismos por mí_" – soy tan estúpido.

Se levantó y camino en dirección al baño de su habitación, mirar su reflejo era realmente lamentable. Tenía los ojos hinchados y lucía pálido e incluso más delgado de lo habitual. Tomo un peine e intento arreglar sus cabellos – mierda… - murmuro al notar que la batalla con ellos estaba perdida.

Si no podía hacer nada con ello, por lo menos intentaría esconder la hinchazón de sus ojos. Mojo su cara y decidió que lo mejor era hacer caso por una vez en su vida al rubio con respecto al maquillaje.

Busco en un estante cercano y logro encontrar el "famoso corrector mágico" que Draco le había repetido mil veces que debía usar cuando fuese Armand y hubiera tenido una trasnochada - ¿Cómo me explico que se ponía? – después de diez minutos batallando con sus ojos y el corrector, logro, lo que a su parecer, era estar medianamente aceptable.

Se coloco las gafas y descubrió con satisfacción que ciertamente sus enormes ojos de elfo habían desaparecido… o por lo menos se habían escondido muy bien.

Se miró nuevamente en el espejo y antes de salir por completo de su habitación, comprobó que eran las doce aún. Tenía cosas por hacer.

* * *

_Necesitamos reunirnos, te espero en mi oficina a las 8pm._

_P.D: Trae a P._

_Z._

Draco releyó una vez más la nota que le acababa de llegar. Sabía perfectamente que significaba, pero porque Zabini hablaba en clave, no tenía la menor idea. Pero lo que si le había preocupado era que le pidiera llevar a Potter a su casa; o al menos lo que él consideraba un hogar.

Se recostó nuevamente en el sofá no sin antes hacer una bola con el pergamino y lanzarlo hasta la papelera – Buen tiro – una más que conocida voz llamó su atención. Quiso girar de inmediato a verlo pero aún no se encontraba bien para enfrentarlo - ¿le has dado un bocadillo a la lechuza? – insistió su interlocutor.

\- No tengo nada que darle – se encogió de hombros clavando su mirada en la lechuza negra que lo observaba desde el perchero ubicado al otro extremo de la sala.

\- Ven bonita – alentó el moreno; Draco tuvo el deseo incontrolable de girarse a verlo; quería verificar si realmente esa alegre y relajada voz era de su compañero de casa.

La lechuza voló hasta donde el rubio supuso estaba Potter – la alimentaré y luego limpiaré la sala. Espero no te moleste – agregó.

\- Como desees, Potter – Draco exhalo profundamente en cuanto escucho pasos alejándose. En definitiva ese gryffindor le iba a provocar un ataque de nervios. Se recostó sobre el sofá, y se permitió cerrar los ojos… todavía tenía tiempo hasta las ocho, hasta entonces podría relajarse y ya luego resolvería como llevar a Potter donde Zabini.

Una interrogante lo asalto, ¿Cómo era que Potter parecía tan tranquilo, después de esa casi pelea medieval hacia unas horas? "_Preparare tu almuerzo más tarde… estaré en mi habitación_" eso le había dicho unas horas antes… tal vez planeaba olvidar todo y actuar con normalidad… lo más seguro es que no quisiera pensar en lo que le había dicho horas antes. "_Me gustas_" ¿se habría arrepentido? ¡Un momento! Eso no debía tener relevancia para él… no era como si fuera importante gustarle a Potter… claro, él… ¿él que sentía por Harry? – Harry… - murmuró sin poder contenerse. Había extrañado decir su nombre con esa familiaridad.

\- ¿Me llamabas? – Draco abrió los ojos de par en par, producto del susto que se acaba de llevar. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con un moreno de ojos verdes mirándolo muy de cerca… tal vez demasiado cerca - ¿qué sucede Draco, estas bien? – esa mirada traviesa lo descolocó en sobre manera – luces pálido… - una mano morena se colocó sobre su frente – no pareces tener fiebre – era cálida, agradable… y esa suavidad tan conocida… lo recordaba… su cuerpo y mente reconocían ese tacto… sus épocas de colegio… sus salidas… sus…

\- Estoy bien Potter – respondió bruscamente. Se maldijo mentalmente por la forma tan fría con la que lo había dicho – me iré… a mi habitación – murmuró tomando asiento y evitando por completo mirar al moreno.

\- Cobarde – el tono déspota con que lo había dicho lo sorprendió.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – se giró para enfrentar a ese gryffindor tan osado.

\- Qué eres un cobarde – Potter estaba parado con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho – me tienes miedo – la sonrisa de superioridad que le regalaba, lo estaba sacando de quicio.

\- No vuelvas a decir eso Potter – Draco se puso de pie, quedando frente a frente.

\- ¿O qué?

\- O te haré tragar tus palabras – sin pensarlo dos veces saco su varita y la clavo en el cuello del moreno – no te tengo miedo – el moreno continuaba con su sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Con delicadeza alzo una mano y retiro la varita de su cuello.

\- Si no me tienes miedo, entonces no te molestará que haga esto – sin dejar de sonreír guío rápidamente su mano al rostro del Slytherin.

Draco se sintió transformar en piedra cuando esa cálida mano acarició su mejilla – o esto – Harry se acercó lentamente al rubio y beso suavemente su mejilla. Sin saber porque, el rubio bajo las manos y se quedo hecho una estatua.

El moreno besó su frente – para… - quiso sonar mas determinado, pero su corazón latía con furia y su cuerpo se sentía desvanecer.

Cuando Harry entrelazo sus dedos con suavidad, sin poder detenerse, sus ojos empezaron a sentirse húmedos – Draco… - susurro en sus oídos – ayúdame a recordar – el moreno, al ser un poco más bajo, descanso su cabeza en su hombro. Sus labios le daban pequeños besos en el cuello, sin malicia, solo eran roces suaves – te quiero… - murmuro suavemente. Paso un brazo por su cuello, sin soltar el contacto de su otra mano – yo realmente te quiero… - murmuro nuevamente.

Y ese latido en su pecho se volvió más fiero; y esos recuerdos en su mente, lo avasallaron sin poder contenerlo "¿_No me vas a dejar? ¿Estás seguro Draco? Solo tenemos doce…" "los Malfoys no abandonamos a nuestra pareja" "te quiero Draco…" "¡Ah no Potter, me vas a oír, no vas a volver a decirme que terminemos!" "Draco lo siento… yo solo…" "Lo importante es que viniste león" "¡Menuda fiesta la suya!" "¡Mierda Zabini, sal de acá!" "No te preocupes Harry, Blaise no dirá nada…" "¿Estás seguro Draco?" "Te amo, Draco… te amo" _– Yo también te amo, Harry… - no había podido reprimirlo, la caja de Pandora había sido abierta y la llave siempre la había tenido Potter.

* * *

El choque que esa frase produjo en sí mismo fue inmediato. Sin poder contenerse, sin poder detenerse… era como si su cuerpo hubiese esperado por ello por mucho tiempo. Levanto la cabeza y unió sus labios.

Fue un roce, apenas y sus bocas se tocaban, no podía siquiera pensar cuál debería ser su próximo movimiento. Estaba a punto de retirar sus labios cuando sintió la mano del Slytherin posarse sobre sus cabellos y atraerlo más hacia sí.

La sensación que produjo la conexión entre ellos, curiosamente no le parecía ajena. Era como si sus bocas se reconocieran, como si su cuerpo le gritara que ello era lo correcto. Se dejo llevar por el ritmo que el rubio marcaba. Una traviesa lengua se introdujo en su cavidad y él no dudo en brindarle acceso.

Una fría mano soltó su mano y atrapo su cintura, haciendo que el contacto fuese mayor.

Aire, sus pulmones le gritaban que lo necesitaba, pero su cuerpo pedía que no se acabara, no quería dejarlo, no quería soltarlo… - demonios Potter, te he extrañado – sonrío levemente, pese a que su plan iba conforme a lo que esperaba, no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado.

Pero ver los labios completamente rojos de Draco… eso, demonios… lo valía todo – bésame… - murmuró sintiéndose completamente estúpido. Draco asintió y volvió a su labor.

Quién diría que hacía unos minutos cuando se decidió que conquistaría a su rubio, lo único que había esperado era un roce de labios si tenía suerte… pero ese demandante beso que el Slytherin le estaba dando… eso definitivamente era mejor – te quiero… - murmuró cuando una vez más tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

Draco apoyo su frente contra la del moreno, lo miraba fijo y Harry podría jurar que esa mirada era la del cazador que acababa de atrapar a su presa – dime algo – el rubio a penas y podía respirar. Estaba agitado, como si hubiera corrido una maratón y acabara de lograr ganar el primer puesto – Riddle… ¿te besaba así?

\- ¿Celoso…? – se atrevió a preguntar

\- Respóndeme, Harry – le gustaba oír decir su nombre al rubio; le gustaban esos celos, le gustaba su mirada. No estaba seguro de sí antes se había sentido así, pero le gustaba la maraña de sentimientos que Draco le estaba haciendo sentir.

\- No… - murmuró – él no me miraba – intento regalarle una sonrisa, pero a penas y pudo formularla.

\- Olvídalo –demandó – quiero que a partir de ahora, me mires solo a mí.

\- Pero…

\- Potter… - el ceño fruncido y la fiera mirada, era el fin de aquella platica. Harry sabía que no quería discutir con Draco, no por ello… solo quería disfrutar de ese momento. Asintió sonriente.

\- Me gustas

\- Y tú a mí.

El moreno tomó la mano de su compañero y sin decir una palabra lo guío escaleras arriba. La verdad era que no se sentía seguro sobre nada, pero quería intentar… probar… después de todo su cuerpo, corazón y mente no podían estar así por nada.

Una vez se encontraron en el segundo piso, lo guío hasta su cuarto. Abrió la puerta y con las mejillas quemándole a mil, camino hasta su cama.

Se armó de valor y giró a enfrentar a un desconcertado rubio - ¿te recostarías conmigo? – Draco lo miro sorprendido – quiero volver a experimentar contigo todas aquellas cosas que… de algún modo… olvide – no estaba convencido de estar usando las palabras adecuadas… pero quería intentar.

El rubio asintió y bordeando la cama se dejó caer sobre ella – ven aquí – le llamó extendiendo los brazos y haciéndole el suficiente espacio para que se acurrucara a su lado. Harry asintió e hizo lo que le pidió – teníamos un sueño – comentó el rubio – cuando termináramos la escuela nos iríamos a vivir juntos. Tú serías auror y yo medimago – Harry lo observaba con curiosidad – siempre tuviste una extraña fascinación con atrapar "a los malos" – casi río con lo último – y yo adoraba las pociones.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

\- ¿Contigo? No sé – negó con tristeza – después que me llegara ese pedazo de pergamino, no te volví a ver. Ni siquiera te presentaste a la ceremonia de clausura. Conmigo… bueno… decidí cambiar de sueños.

\- ¿Fue por mi causa?

\- Quién sabe… no recuerdo exactamente porque tomé esa decisión – Draco acarició su mejilla – aunque no me arrepiento, dinero no me falta, soy bueno en la administración y tal vez lo único que no soporto son los gritos de Zabini cuando no encuentra inspiración para sus diseños… - ambos rieron.

\- Me gusta tu risa – confirmo Harry

\- Lo sé

\- Egocéntrico…

\- Me lo has dicho muchas veces… Potter… - siseó

\- Te refieres a cuando…

\- Estábamos en la escuela – completo tranquilo

Buena parte de la tarde se la pasaron platicando sobre el pasado que el moreno no recordaba, Draco respondió con paciencia cada una de las interrogantes de Harry; desde que cosas hacían en sus ratos libres, hasta anécdotas sobre sus amigos, como se enteraron cada uno, las reacciones… - Weasley estaba a punto de _cruciarme_ – el rubio jugueteaba con la oscura melena – tú te interpusiste entre su varita y yo – sonrió – me pediste que me fuera y que te harías cargo. Aunque me negué, termine cediendo ya que sabía que él único que podía hacer entrar en razón a ese terco amigo tuyo, eras tú. Así que los dejé y luego cuando nos reencontramos me dijiste que aunque no había aceptado en su totalidad la situación, por lo menos, si nos veía juntos no me asesinaría.

\- Ron siempre ha tenido un carácter difícil – recordó el Gryffindor.

\- Ni lo menciones – Draco lo observaba minuciosamente, logrando que el moreno se sonroje.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada

\- ¿Y por qué me miras, así? – tragó con dificultad

\- ¿Acaso no puedo mirar a la persona que amo? – Harry iba a protestar, pero la ferviente y fija mirada del rubio lo desarmo. Draco por otro lado no pudo contener por más tiempo la risa y se dejó llevar.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – el moreno se sentó observándolo fijamente.

\- Cuando éramos novios – señaló el rubio – tampoco te gustaba que me quedara viéndote… solías decir que era vergonzoso – Harry lo miró sorprendido. ¿Cómo había olvidado todo ello? De pronto se sentía como si el Harry que amó Draco no fuese él, sino otra persona. Un sentimiento de tristeza invadió su corazón y sin darse cuenta lágrimas empezaron a empeñar sus mejillas.

\- Harry, ¿Qué sucede? - Draco se sentó al lado del gryffindor y lo abrazo fuertemente - ¿dije algo malo? Lo siento… no sé qué ocurrió…

\- No es eso – negó el moreno, apartándose sutilmente del rubio – es solo que… - las orbes plata se centraron en las esmeraldas – Draco, tú… ¿yo te gusto? Es decir… - interrumpió al Slytherin que estaba a punto de responder – no como el amor que tuviste en el colegio… ¿te gusto como soy? ¿ahora? Yo… yo me siento como si el Harry del que hablas no fuera yo, es decir… te creo, y… no sé, me siento raro… y… - el rubio colocó una fina falange sobre sus labios, logrando silenciarlo.

\- Vas a escuchar, ¿de acuerdo? – el moreno asintió.

\- Es cierto que amo al Harry que conocí en la escuela, él que era algo torpe pero sincero, que derrochaba valor y que aunque no lo notara era el centro de muchas miradas. Al adolescente que conocí en las aulas de Hogwarts lo amé y mucho, incluso después que él saliera de mi vida – el Slytherin hablaba solemne, casi como si demostrara con ello la eterna fidelidad que le profeso al moreno – por él no pude tener una sola relación durante todo este tiempo… debo admitir – parecía dudar brevemente – que pese a lo mucho que me esforcé, esos sentimientos que él despertó en mí nunca murieron – el moreno lo miraba con tristeza, Draco realmente lo había amado… a su otro yo, como había decidido llamarlo, a esa mitad perdida… eso solo significa que esa nueva versión de él no era una opción para el rubio – y fue difícil volver a sentir… - las mejillas le ardían, Draco era consciente que estaba enrojeciendo y por mucho que se esmerara por ocultarlo, no iba a poder – pero luego llegaste tú. Y sí, empecé a recordar al niño que conocí, al joven que me buscaba por las noches para tener una caminata nocturna, al gryffindor que prefería los dulces antes que cualquier otra cosa… pero… también conocí a un hombre que tenía inseguridades pero era valiente para enfrentarlas, que luchaba por lo que quería, que era fiel, que había sido herido… y fue como conocer a alguien nuevo – el rubio se acercó y beso suavemente su frente – y ¿sabes qué? – beso sus mejillas – me gusto lo que vi – atrapo sus labios en un casto beso – amó a Harry Potter sin importar la versión de él que tenga ante mí; porque amo la esencia de él, y si cada día tuviera que volver a enamorarlo, lo haría. Porque no me enamore de una parte, sino del todo, y aún cuando no me recuerde, estaré feliz de tenerlo a mi lado, aún a costa de que yo sea el único de los dos que recuerde – el rubio rodeo al moreno con sus brazos – y te aseguro… que un discurso tan cursi no te lo daría sino sintiera lo que siento por ti Harry.

\- Te quiero… - susurro el moreno contra su pecho. Las lágrimas no paraban de emerger y el gryffindor se sentía frustrado al no poder detenerlas. Se llevo una mano hacia el rostro y al rozar la suave seda de la camisa de Draco, noto la tela totalmente húmeda – lo… lo siento – intento separarse de él, pero el rubio no se lo permitió – Draco…

\- Bota todo lo que llevas dentro Harry… yo estoy aquí para ti – el gryffindor se abrazo fuertemente al rubio y dejo que las lágrimas siguieran su surco.

El rubio formaba pequeños círculos con el pulgar en la espalda del moreno intentando con ello hacerlo relajar – Pareces muy diestro en esto… - señalo el moreno, alzando un poco el rostro - ¿he llorado antes así? – preguntó sintiéndose inseguro… cada que le pedía al rubio que le contará lo que se suponía había vivido, se sentía como si le preguntara sobre alguien ajeno.

\- No realmente – comentó el Slytherin, sin dejar de acariciarlo – siempre eras muy testarudo y tus emociones solías guardarlas para ti. Creo que en el fondo, querías mantener la calma para que los que estaban contigo también la tuvieran.

\- ¿Te molestaba ello?

\- No – le dedicó una sonrisa – en eso, éramos muy parecidos.

La sencilla sonrisa que le dedicó el Slytherin hizo saltar su corazón, como si reconociera esa sonrisa. ¿Qué le ocurría? Sin saber por qué instintivamente llevo una mano al rostro del rubio y lo acaricio con ternura. Era como si su piel estuviera reconociéndolo una vez más a él.

Bajo lentamente a través de su cuello, y sin poder contenerse estiro el rostro para oler al rubio. Era un aroma fuerte, que extrañamente le parecía gratamente conocido. Desabotono el cuello de su camisa y siguió bajando en esa extraña exploración, deleitándose con el leve estremecimiento que provocaba en Malfoy.

Un sonido en su estomago lo alerto, rompiendo por completo la atmosfera que se había creado entre ellos dos – lo siento – se apresuro a decir completamente sonrojado. Draco acarició la melena oscura y sin inmutarse dijo:

\- Hora de comer, león

Bajaron al comedor y Harry se dio cuenta que eran más de las cuatro y no había preparado nada para el almuerzo – Le pediré a Dobby que traiga algo de la mansión – sugirió Draco que se encontraba sentado en la mesa del comedor mirándolo.

\- No hace falta, yo puedo preparar algo…

\- Harry – lo llamó indicándole la silla a su lado – quiero comer contigo… ven – el moreno asintió – Dobby, ven – llamó con un tono de voz un poco más alto.

\- Sr. Malfoy, señor, Dobby a su servicio – el elfo hizo una aparición sobre la mesa.

\- No vuelvas aparecerte sobre los muebles… - murmuro un enojado rubio.

\- Sí señor… lo que el amo Malfoy diga, señor – el elfo salto al piso con torpeza. Sin embargo Harry reacciono a tiempo para sujetarlo antes que cayera de cara al piso – gracias señor Potter, señor. El amo Harry es bueno con Dobby – el elfo formulo una extraña mueca que bien podría interpretarse como una sincera sonrisa. Por lo que el gryffindor se limito a devolver el gesto.

\- Tráenos algo de almorzar y también para beber – convino el rubio.

\- Lo que el amo Malfoy ordene, señor – y con un chasquido el elfo desapareció.

\- A veces creo que eres muy duro con él… - comentó el moreno

\- Y yo a veces me pregunto por qué de todos los elfos que había en la mansión, decidiste que este era el mejor para que viniera aquí…

\- Es confiable…

\- Todos lo son, solo obedecen a sus amos, eso los vuelve confiables.

\- No estoy acostumbrado a tratar a las personas como esclavos…

\- No es una persona, es un elfo. Y los elfos están para servir.

\- Servir no ser esclavos – corrigió

\- No los maltratamos, ni los dejamos sin comer; solo les pedimos tareas básicas…

\- Draco… sabes a lo que me refiero

\- Dejémoslo por la paz ¿sí?

\- De acuerdo - Ambos se miraron, y sin saber un motivo preciso, se echaron a reír sonoramente. Era como una especie de complicidad de la que solo conocían ellos.

* * *

El reloj dejo sonar ocho campanadas, ocho estruendosos sonidos que inundaron la estancia – ¿habiendo tantos modelos, tenías que tener uno del siglo XIV? – Pregunto llevándose sutilmente una mano al oído – creo que cada campanada es más fuerte que la anterior.

\- Un obsequio de mi madre – Zabini se acerco al pesado objeto que colgaba al otro lado de la estancia – ya término… - concluyo satisfecho.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¿El qué?

\- ¿Dónde están?

\- No lo sé – negó el moreno – no he recibido contestación de Draco, ¿habrán interceptado el mensaje?

\- La lechuza volvió, ¿no es así?

\- Sí

\- ¿No le vista nada raro?

\- En lo absoluto

\- Tal vez solo no quiso venir…

Un sonido proveniente de la chimenea llamó su atención – Buenas noches – el francés ingreso a la habitación, seguido del rubio – disculpen la tardanza… tuvimos algunos inconvenientes… - miro de soslayo al rubio que lo contemplaba con una ceja alzaba.

\- ¡Armand! – el moreno lo miro complacido – Draco… pensé que…

\- Ya lo sabe – explico el mencionado – pero por cuestiones de seguridad decidió venir así.

\- ¿Nos sentamos? – propuso Blaise, señalando los sofás.

Armand se sentó al lado de Draco en un sofá para dos, mientras frente a ellos Nott y Zabini tomaban sus respectivos asientos – primero creo que debo disculparme – comenzó el francés – por haberles mentido todo este tiempo. No ha sido correcto, pero era necesario. Espero puedan perdonarme.

\- Lo cierto es Potter… ¿puedo decirte Potter? – cuestiono un curioso Zabini

\- Claro… - de pronto su voz había dejado esa seguridad de lado.

\- Potter… - murmuró Nott, como si acabara de recordar algo – ¿Draco, es el mismo que tú…? - la pregunta quedo sin terminar ante el asentimiento del rubio.

\- Harry, no te lo había terminado de decir, y todo indica que Blaise tampoco lo hizo – el mencionado lo miro indignado – pero Theo sabía que tú no eras Armand realmente, ya que fue él quien me trajo lo necesario para la _poción multijugos _y también quien gestiono tus papeles… pero no sabía tu verdadera identidad.

\- Lo siento Theo – el francés sentía mucha familiaridad con él, ya que Draco desde que se lo presentara, lo había hecho como alguien de su entera confianza, y a quién incluso le confiaba su vida. Por ello lo tenía como su seguridad privada – soy Harry Potter, mucho gusto – estiro la mano, que en seguida fue estrechada por el Slytherin – aunque creo que ya nos conocíamos.

\- ¡Tú sabías que Armand no era quién decía ser! - Zabini estaba indignado – ¿le contaste a él y no a mí?

\- Técnicamente no se lo conté – convino Malfoy

\- ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!

\- Blaise, creo que nos estamos desviando del motivo de la reunión – puntualizo Nott.

El moreno lo observo medio indignado pero no continuo con el tema – y bien Zabini, ¿Qué era tan urgente para traer a Harry? – cuestiono el rubio.

\- Primero quiero saber si él ya sabe… bueno tu entiendes – Blaise observaba minuciosamente a Armand como si se cuestionara el hecho de no haberse dado cuenta de la mentira.

\- Lo sé todo – asintió el francés – bueno… creo que todo

\- Entonces, ¿de verdad no recuerdas nada? – Blaise no salía de su asombro.

\- No – negó avergonzado.

\- Disculpen que interrumpa su conversación, pero si entiendo bien ¿Potter sufre de amnesia? – intervino Theo que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio observando la escena.

\- Algo bastante similar – comentó el rubio – de lo que he podido notar, Harry no recuerda nada de lo que tuvimos, mucho menos me recuerda a mí dentro del colegio; tampoco los recuerda a ustedes. Creo que es como si hubieran borrado solo los elementos que me incluyen dentro de su mente.

El francés bajo la mirada sumamente avergonzado. Sabía perfectamente que lo que decía Draco era cierto, pues él lo había intuido hacía horas… pero escucharlo del rubio, sonaba peor de lo que esperaba – ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – Nott se había sentado al borde de su asiento y lo miraba inquisidoramente. Armand tragó pesado pero asintió - ¿Qué recuerdas de Hogwarts? – el francés cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse. ¿Qué recordaba exactamente? Esa… era una pregunta que él mismo se hacía.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero con ansías sus reviews... y nos vemos en el capítulo 9 (que ya esta en proceso de edición)

¡Qué la magia más pura gobierne sus vidas y feliz halloween magos y brujitas!


End file.
